A cruel world
by Lilmissclumsyx
Summary: James and Lily survive on October the 31 but Dumbledore tells them Harry is dead and puts a curse that means they cannot contact the magical world, will Harry ever know his parents? The world is a cruel place especially for Harry Potter. R&R! x
1. Chapter 1

A cruel world

"LILY IT'S HIM, TAKE HARRY AND RUN!"

"JAMES I CAN'T-"

"LILY PLEASE!"

"I LOVE YOU JAMES"

"I LOVE YOU TOO MORE THAN ANYTHING!"

Lily picked up and cradled her green eyed angel trying to stop him crying. She used her wand to barricade the door but just as she was about to Apparate a green flash illuminated the room as her husband cried out. Lily collapsed in pain, her other half, her one true love was gone. Harry cried in her arms as fresh tears fell onto his face from his mother, but the loud bang startled the two as Lily gasped and put Harry in his crib standing shakily in front of it.

"Stand aside silly girl!"

"Never!"

"Stand aside!"

But Lily turned away facing her son whispering to him gently. A blood curding scream filled the house before all was silent.

…..

"JAMES?"

"HARRY?"

"LILY?"

Sirius cried out into the night, looking around what use to be Harry's old nursery. The only sound was of Harry gurgling softly; James and Lily's bodies were nowhere to be seen. Sirius ran over to his godson and picked him up and held him tight whispering "thank Merlin, thank Merlin."

A small pop made him jump but he turned around to see his old head master staring at him sadly. "Is it true?" Sirius croaked out and crumpling to the floor as he nodded. "It was Peter." Dumbledore said softly making a rage boil in Sirius's blood, he started shaking. Greif, loss, anger, pain. Sirius handed Harry to Dumbledore as his old head said "take revenge on Peter, Sirius it is his fault." Sirius nodded and Apparated.

But not to Peters flat, but to Remus's. Remus needed to be there when Peter paid. Hands flew a Sirius's throat before he could open his eyes.

"Was it you?" Remus cried out his hand shaking.

"No. It was Peter we switched places!" Sirius croaked, Remus let him go but still held his wand to him. If it was not for the Marauders oath Remus was not sure if he would have believed him. The Marauders oath was a charm that made it impossible for them to lie to each other, they found it in third year but Peter could never figure out the charm so he was left out from the bond.

Remus fell back onto his sofa his eyes wide and scared. He was muttering "Not James. Not Lily." Sirius sat down next to him, they both just sat there in shock but an anger built up inside him that he could not explain, he was shaking with anger, bright red in the face when one word made Remus come out from his trance.

"Peter!" Sirius snarled.

"NO Pads!"

"That half witted, slimy half brained rat! I'm gunna kill that double crossing git!"

"PADS! Listen to me! The ministry think you done it; you need to clear it with them!"

"But I need to Mooney… I need to do something." Sirius pleaded like a child, the anger draining out of him. "Help me Mooney it feels like I'm drowning, James was my brother…." tears running down Sirius's face as he clutched to his only best friend left as they huddled to together grieving.

…..

"LILY! Lily wake up baby! Lils please!" Lily's vision was blurred as she sat up. Arms wrapped round her as she felt confused. But after a moment or two everything flooded back to her.

"James? James? Where is my baby?" James hugged her so hard that she lost her breath. "I thought I lost you Lils, I don't know what I would have done." She hugged him back holding him as their tears mixed together. "James where's Harry?"

"I don't know Lils; I just woke up here a little before you. I think were in-" But foot stops broke them apart.

"Dumbledore what's going on?" James asked angrily at his old head teacher his hazel eyes burning. "Where's my son?" Dumbledore sighed sadly "Lily, James, Please sit down we need to talk." He told them without his blue eyes sparkling; they were dull, cold and hard.

"We will not fucking sit down Dumbledore! Now where is our son?" Dumbledore sighed "I am deeply sorry to tell you but your son has not survived."

"NO!"

"My baby!"

"This cant be happening"

"No, no, no…."

"Lils?"

"James, I can't… my baby boy. NO! James he was my baby… My only son… James save me it feels like I'm dying… Please no one but him… I beg you!"

"Lily… Lily."

They clutched each other crying out begging for Dumbledore to tell them it was not true but all he done was he took off his glasses and polished them on his robes. "I am so sorry for your loss but there are preparations to be made. Voldermort is still out there and your friends are in even more danger now you are alive."

"But how are we alive?" James croaked out "Well I am guessing that when your parents died James it was to protect you two. The love they had for you protected Voldermort from harming you both, but this is very old magic which nobody fully understands."

"Bu, but …what about Harry… I loved him more than anything... I would have died for him… Why did Harry have to di-" but she could not finish as tear overwhelmed her again. Dumbledore sighed again and took a deep breath "Well it could be that your love was not strong enough to defeat death, but I am not too sure."

"No….. Please….. I would have done anything…..please" Lily cried as the tears kept on falling, James held her as her cries pierced though the silent night. James looked at Dumbledore begging him "What can we do?"

"Go into hiding. Keep your friends safe. If you don't, they will die like the others. I have a spell. No witch or wizard or anyone from the Wizarding world will be able to see or commutate with you and only Muggles who don't know you could see you. It will be like you are dead to the Wizarding world but it will keep them safe. Only I can change you back. All I need is your word." Dumbledore lied. James looked at Lily and nodded. He looked at her and she nodded.

Dumbledore held his wand above them both and an orange light flew from his wand and filled the couple. The orange light faded leaving the couple standing and feeing slightly dizzy. "Only I will be able to see you and I will be able to change you back. I wish you both best in your new life. I suggest America." Before they both Apparated to Potter Mannor in Washington.

Dumbledore smiled, now James and Lily were out of the way and Sirius in prison for killing Peter, he could focus on Harry killing Voldermort then he, Albus Dumbledore, would be the most powerful wizard on the planet….


	2. Chapter 2

A cruel world

**Hope you like it and thanks for all of the reviews **

**I am so sorry about the mistakes I will correct them and thanks for telling me.**

**Does anyone want to Beta this story? As I think I need one**

**R&R**

**xxx**

Albus Dumbledore looked down at his list. It was a list of people who Harry could stay with. At the top was Sirius but he crossed that out as he did not want the boy living with James and Lily's best friend. Remus was also crossed off for the same reasons; two cousins of James's would love to have him so Albus crossed them of leaving one name on the list. Petunia Dursley. It was perfect her and her husband hated magic; they might not even let Harry come to Hogwarts which would be a bonus.

He looked over at the small child who was giggling softly to himself as he climbed over the sofa oblivious to his fate….

….

"Remus" croaked Sirius whose eyes were bloodshot and his gaze unsteady. "Remus we need to get Harry!" Remus's head suddenly shot up, his guilty consensus crept in, they had forgotten their best friend's son. He jumped up pulling Sirius to his feet, come on, we need to bring Harry back." Sirius nodded looking pained as Harry looked exactly like James and Lily but no way was Sirius Back going to abandon his only godson. "Come on Pads, let's go get Prongslet."

But when the reached their old headmaster they were shocked to find Harry gone. "Where is Harry?" Growled Sirius as Remus tried to pull him back but Sirius was beyond anger. He had lost a good friend and a brother that night and he would be damned if he let their son go. "I am afraid, Sirius that Harry has been taken by relatives in the Muggle world as it would be safer for him to grow up there."

"WHAT! He is my godson? How would he not be safe! Listen Dumbledore Lily and James made ME the godfather! I have every right to look after Harry!" Sirius yelled and this time Remus did not try to stop him, he agreed with everything that Sirius was saying.

"Well at the moment Mr Black you are a wanted man."

"WHAT?"

"It seems you were the secret keeper to James and Lily and now they are dead and you are responsible. The ministry are looking for you and will take you in without trial. I suggest you go into hiding until this is cleared." Sirius growled again but could not argue as what Dumbledore was saying did make sense but he did not like it one bit.

"I will be back Dumbledore! And when I am, I want my Godson!"

Dumbledore nodded and smiled, although Sirius did not find Peter he was still a wanted man and if he could pretend to the ministry that Sirius was the secret keeper then the search would go on longer than anyone planned.

….

As soon as they reached the manor Lily let go of James's hand and sat down on a chair and stared out the window, silent tears running down her face. James stood awkwardly on the spot he landed on. Normally he would have comforted Lily in a second, but for the first time words failed his, so he left her and sat in a chair in a different room not wanting to burden his wife with his own tears.

The days rolled on, neither sleeping or eating or talking to each other often. The pain of Harry's death felt like an empty hole for them both that could not be filled. They both blamed themselves for what had happened and each thought their partner blames them too. But it was not just Harry that filled their heads; Remus and Sirius were also there. James felt especially bad for leaving his brothers not knowing how they were coping with their deaths. For Lily she only felt guilty about leaving one of her best friend's son with his grandma when his mum and dad were in the insanity ward of St Mungo's. But then again Lily did not know if she could face seeing Neville without seeing Harry in his place.

One dreary morning James picked up the daily profit that he found in a local wizard shop and read the title: James and Lily Potters Funeral after the murder from You Know Who! James sighed, it was the first news that they had heard and it was about their Funeral….. He read the time and place before putting it in the bin before it could upset Lily.

At that moment Lily entered the kitchen in scruffy jeans and top. Her hair was a mess and her make had not been done for days. The bags under her eyes made her look years older than she was, the site broke James heart but he still could not look in her eyes. His eyes, her eyes, the bright emerald eyes that captured his heart all those years ago and that made his life brighter when his son was born. But now dulled it when he left.

"Hey hun, I've made you breakfast,"

"Thanks but I'm not hungry,"

"Lils, you've got to eat." Lily sighed and looked him straight in the eye, "have you eaten?" James looked away and Lily sighed and left the kitchen leaving James alone again. As the day slowly past, James could not stoop thinking about the funeral and with an hour to go James made his decision.

"Lily?"

"Yes James?"

"Well, I've been think…. And, I um errr…Imgoingtoourfuneral!"

"What?"

"The this is I really think I should go to our funeral, I mean I need to see Remus and Sirius, and I want to check the order and the office and-"

"James, so down. I completely understand."

"You do?"

"Of course. But I won't be going…"

James nodded, understanding it would be hard for her. It was only a few months ago Amber had died…..

Lily got up and kissed her husbands cheek, it was the first contact they had had since they had got back. "I love you James Potter, and don't you ever forget it." She told him a tear leaking from her eye as she smiled sadly up at him. James wiped her tear away and pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. "I know Lils, I love you too, more than anything in the world, and I promise you we will get through this." This seemed to make Lily cry even harder so James carried on hugging her and kissing her head. After a few moments she broke away smiling sadly.

"You better go hunny."

"I'll be back soon baby, I love you."

"I love you too James always"

They were the last words James heard before apparating to Godric Hollow's grave yard. The site of the place took breath from James as dark cloaks filled the place. James had never thought so many people would come. Masses of people filled the place, Ministry workers, order members, old friends, ex girlfriends, distant family, old teachers anyone James could remember was there. He walked like a ghost through the place looking for Remus and Sirius. An old man stood on a podium at the front of the dozens of rows of seats talking about James and Lily and how they would live life after death. He located Remus at the front, bent over double, an empty seat next to him. But a flutter of ankles showed James that Sirius was their using James old invisibility cloak.

Tears flooded Remus's face and a sickness boiled in James stomach, as he got closer James could hear Sirius crying out in pain as the sickness got worse. James turned away to quickly making him self dizzy as the faces of his closes ones span round in his mind. Round and round, faster and faster, looks of pain and grief filled the people in James sight before it all turned black.

It must have been a few hours later as the graveyard was almost empty and it had been turned back to its normal size with the chairs and podium gone. Only two remained Sirius and Remus were crouching next to their best friend's graves that were filled with flowers. As James got closer he could see that Lily's grave was placed next to one of her best friends Amber's grave and then next to Amber's there was another one of Lily's best friends Poppy.

Poppy was Sirius's fiancée and Amber was Remus's husband. They were too young to die. They all were. Sirius was sat back and his face was in his hands as he cried silently, Remus was kneeling in front of the graves as he cried unashamed as the gasping sobs shook him.

"It should have been me, Lily and James had Harry. Why couldn't have been me Pads? Why? Why? I need Amber! I should have been me!" His voice sounded so broken at it made the hairs on James neck stand on end. Tears also fell down James face as he tried to yell out to Remus,

"Remus! Please Remy I'm here! Pads! Don't leave me! Please! PADS! MOONY! PLEASE!" James gasped but Sirius crawled over to Remus and they both sat their slumped and grieving for their loved ones. James wanted to scream, to be sick, to cry, to run to be with them…

He tried to run at them but this made no difference as he they all cried out in pain. "Please forgive me Prongs…. I'm so sorry, if it wasn't for me you guys would be here…. Prongs? Prongs? I need you Prongs! Please don't leave me here…..

It wasn't for a few hours James decided to go back to Potter Manner, at least he had Lily, his rock, his other half, the love of his life. But one thing was on his mind, where was Harry's grave? Why did no one mention him?

"Lily?" James called out but their was not reply, she might have gone out he thought after searching the manor but a note on the kitchen table caught his eye and his heart sank as he read it,

Dear James,

I don't know where to begin. I am so, so, sorry for hurting you like this but I think it's for the best. I know it's been hard on us both and I know every time I see you it feels like a punch in the stomach and I know you must feel the same when you see my eyes. I think its best if we both had new starts and beginnings because I don't know how else we will get through this. Please don't be angry or upset James, its not your fault just know you have been amazing to me and I will love you with my heart for always and forever.

Keep my heart safe

Lily x


	3. Chapter 3

A cruel world

"Have you seen my wife?" James asked holding up a picture of Lily to a muggle man in London who shook his head. So James went onto the next person, "Have you seen my wife?" It went, on, and on, and on. Each answer the same, rarely James got lucky someone told them where they saw her but when James got there she was long gone.

It had been two months since Lily had left, James broke down when he found the letter and it took a few weeks for him to recover. But his plan now was to find Lily and convince her to stay with him, to show her they could get through this. Together.

But each day a small bit of hope died in him and he was scared that he would never find her. He had searched in most main city's that were linked to the Wizarding world, New York, Miami, Washington, London, Cardiff, Edinburgh, Sidney, Berlin, Paris, Athens, Rome and Dublin. James had been staying in hotels around the world searching for his wife; nothing else was on his mind apart from Lily and Harry. The pain of Harry was still there, and always with him but the fear of losing Lily added to his pain.

At the start of his search James had collapsed in the street and was taken to a muggle hospital to be examined. He had blacked out due to lack of food and water so from then on James had to forcibly remind himself to eat and drink. The whole thing seemed to pass like an unreal dream and as the days started to get colder and shorter James gave up in hope.

It was Christmas Eve when James stopped looking; he was shivering from the cold as he was wearing a thin jacket. A man had pushed James away when he asked if he had seen Lily and said "get over her dumbass she's over you!" Before he punched James in the stomach, the man was pulled away by other people but it was not the pain that had hurt it was the fact someone had told him the truth, and it hurt.

That was when James decided to give up. He returned to his parent's manor in Brighton and poured himself a large glass of Merlin. And another, and another, before realising the one place he wanted to go. Sirius's place. As James walked into the lounge he was pleased to see Remus there. "Ello Pads and Mooney" Slurred James as he sat down not noticing that they couldn't see him. He spend the rest of the night listening to his friends remember the past not picking up on the words but just enjoying the sound of their voices.

….

Remus sat on the edge of his bed breathing deeply; he had not been in this room since Amber was alive. Both Sirius and Remus were now living in Sirius's large house under the fidallous charm until Sirius was freed of charge. Three photographs were on his dresser next to his bed. The first photograph was of Lily, Amber, Poppy, Alice, Frank, Sirius, himself and James. It was taken on the night of the valentines ball in their sixth year when James dedicated all the songs he sang to Lily. They were in the common room and Peter must have been taking the picture.

Sirius was whispering something to Poppy whose eyes widened as she giggled, but they were not dating at this time. Alice and Frank had their hands pressed together as they laughed at the size difference. James had his arm resting on Lily's shoulder as he grinned cheekily as she tried to look annoyed but failed as she grinned back at him, trying not to laugh. They both looked so happy and Remus's heat sank. That was the bight Lily was kidnapped, it really broke James and he knew Lily never fully got over it. And finally Amber stood with Remus; Remus was tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. As he did this she reached up and kissed him making him blush making them both laugh.

Remus smiled down at Amber through the photograph. His beautiful blonde angel. "Please forgive me Amber, I have failed you, Sirius is in hiding at James and Lily are dead. Please forgive me Amber; I would have done anything for it to have been me. I love you." He whispered as a tear fell onto the photograph as his hands shook. Remus would have given anything to have her back…to have any of them back, because all of the happy people in the photograph were dead. Only Sirius and Remus remained and they were far from the happy, carefree people in the photograph.

The second photograph contained the same people but they were sitting by the lake a year and a bit later. The four girls were posing for the photograph together, smiling. Not knowing their boyfriends were just behind them just about to pick them up and throw them into the slightly warm lake due to the hot sun. As they did this the girls squealed and laughed as they all fell in and splashed water at the boys. James was ducking under for a few moments before springing up from under Lily throwing Lily backwards as Sirius done the same to Poppy.

The final photo was just of himself and Amber, they were sitting on the sofa together all curled up. There hands and Legs were entwined, laughing and chatting together not knowing James was taking the picture. Ambers golden blonde hair was thrown back as she laughed her big brown eyes sparkling brightly. To this day Remus still did not know what Amber saw in him but his confidence grew as they were together but it died when she did. Just like his heart. Remus put his arms round his sides and closed his eyes trying to fill the emptiness that filled him.

….

"PADS!" Remus called "PADS! Get up! This is your case in fighting for and I'm not going without you awake since its all about you!"

"MOONY" Sirius whined "Do you have do wake me? It's not just about me it about Harry too"

"Guys shut up! My head throbs like a bitch!" James moaned as he drank the sober-up potion that he kept in his cloak pocket. As he sighed everything came back to him and he groaned but one thing played on his mind. What an earth were they talking about? James walked up the stairs to Sirius's room to find Remus spraying his best friend with ice cold water.

James sniggered at his friend's antics remembering that was Remus's favourite way to get them both up in Hogwarts. "Now your up Pads I'm going to see Dumbledore about are choices there are for us" Remus said brightly at Sirius cries from the cold water.

"Remy, there's no hope! If Dumbledore wants Harry with goddamn then no one will question it! And I just can't go to Azkaban! I just can't!" James looked puzzled; Albus told them Harry was dead. What had that got to do with Muggles?

"Pads don't give up! Harry's the only this left, since James and Lily-" Hope built up in James like a balloon, hoping against hope that Dumbledore could have been wrong, that his baby boy was okay, that Harry was alive…..

Sirius comforted Remus as James paced around impatiently wanting them to continue. "Remy, go to your meeting with the damn man and I will read up again on Wizarding laws, but I will not rest until I will find the Dursley's and bring Harry back to where he belongs."

"WHAT? THE FUCKING DURSLEY'S?"

**Hoped you liked it, please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

A cruel world

**Please note this chapter contains child abuse from what the Dursley's put Harry through. **

"BOY!" A shout filled the house making the small boy shake in fear. The cupboard he slept in was dusty, dark and damp. Blood stains were inked into the wooden floors and a moth bitten blanket was all that protected Harry Potter from the splintering wood. Harry quickly stumbled out from his cupboard from under the stairs to greet his purple faced Uncle.

"Why isn't breakfast made boy?" Vernon Dursley yelled at his nephew who cowered slightly.

"I am so sorry Uncle I for-" Harry stuttered but his uncle grabbed his skinny arm forcefully and dragged him into the kitchen where his Aunt and Cousin sat glaring at him.

"YOU FORGOT?" Vernon yelled down Harry's ear as he tried to pull away but Dursley hit him over the head. "NOW BOY! DON'T TRY AND ESCAPE! WHY DID YOU FORGET?"

Tears formed in Harry's eyes as his uncle shook him painfully. "I am sorry Uncle Vernon. I was asleep and didn't wakeup I don't know why but I'm really sorry." Harry begged but Vernon Dursley pushed the small boy onto the floor and kicked him hard making Harry cry out in pain. Dudley Dursley laughed while eating his huge stack of pancakes. Petunia Dursley looked down at her nephew in disgust. How was she even related to it?

"Do you think you're special? Do you think you get a goddamn day off just because it's your fucking fourth birthday? Do you?" The purple faced beast asked and Harry shook his head timidly not wanting any trouble.

"Well you don't! If your mother and father weren't some god forsaken freaks who could not give a damn about you, you might not be here! But since they don't give a shit about you, you're stuck with us so next time, get up on time!"

"THEY DID CARE!" Yelled the small green eyed boy, making the three other people in the room laugh and smirk. "What did you just say boy?" Vernon Dursley asked in a deadly cold voice that made Harry's knees shake. Harry's eyes widened and tried to apologize but Vernon pulled Harry up by the hair and dragged him into the centre of the room where he pulled off his belt and held it over Harry menacingly.

"No! Please! I'm sorry! Please not that! Anything! Please I'm so sorry!" But Vernon just smiled sadistically and started to beat Harry with the belt. The more Harry screamed the harder he beat him. When it was over Harry was sent back to his cupboard for the rest of the day without any food.

James was distraught he had found his son two years ago but he could only see him. James was like a ghost and it killed him to see his son mistreated. He would scream and curse and cry out but it did nothing to help. Tears of anger, fury and pain fell down his face at the sight of his only son trying to stop the bleeding of his back and James could do nothing to help. He was proud that his son could stand up to someone who was easily four times as big as himself. He was a true Gryffindor and James was pleased that Harry still believed they loved him.

James had tried to tell the muggle police but every time he tried he got tongue-tied by Dumbledore's curse. He went back to Dumbledore and demanded that the curse should come off but he just laughed and shot a banishing spell at James so he could not go near him.

…..

Lily knew about Harry and her cold hearted sick sister. She was using James old invisibility cloak to be with them both. She also reacted the way James did but she put a silence charm on herself so he could not hear her. She could not face him. Not yet. She often put nourishment charms on James as he forgot to eat and became ill. She was scared to loose him as well.

But she knew she had to stay strong for them both and the sooner she got the damn curse off them both the better. Unfortunately she had no luck so far, the only way she found was if the person who put the curse on you took it off again and she knew that Dumbledore would never do that.

Lily had been to visit Sirius and Remus a lot. Sirius was now on the run for a crime he did not do. Remus was working undercover with the werewolf's and Lily deeply feared for him as she knew that he was just another pawn in his greater good.

Lily felt sick that her own sister could do such cruel and vile things to her own nephew and let her husband do worse. It made Lily sick just thinking about it but she tried to push the anger from her mind as she settled down with yet another book on Dark Arts. As she flicked through the pages her mind turned to her husband. She could see how much he was affected and it pained her not to be with him but she knew it would be harder for both of them if he knew the truth about her. She knew that James blamed her for the attack on the house, although she knew he would never speak about it. After all it was her suggestion that it was obvious if Sirius was the secret keeper even of she didn't suggest Pettigrew.

Also whilst Lily was untraceable and unseen by any of the Wizarding world she had been following Death Eaters to find out why Voldermort could not be killed. But she was shocked to find that he had made Horcruxes let alone seven of them. She had not found out how to destroy them but she had learnt what three of them were.

…

"Boy!" One word made the small four year old boy shake in fear. His messy black hair was shaggy and his scraps of clothes too big for him but the worst sight of all was a large piece of glass stuck out of Harry's arm from his broken glasses. Dudley had pushed Harry down the stairs and the glass from Harry's glasses had penetrated his arm. Instead of going to a hospital Harry was beat for his clumsiness. The blood seeped from the wound whenever he moved his arm. It was easy to see it was infected and Harry knew the glass needed to come out but he did not know how without it hurting.

"Coming Uncle!" Harry cried from inside his cupboard, as he rushed out trying, not to bump his injured arm. "What can I help you with uncle?" Harry asked with no expression in his eyes or voice. But Vernon did not reply he just looked down in disgust at Harry and handed his a list before leaving the room. Without wasting anytime Harry started on the first job that was on the list which was making Petunia and Dudley breakfast.

The cooker was taller that Harry so he had to have a stool so he did not burn their breakfast. James looked down at the list his son had and he felt sick. Some of these jobs he would not even give a house elf, and there was more that twenty on the list. It was obvious that Harry had to finish them all before his Uncle got home from work. Some of his jobs included weeding there big garden in the blistering heat, cleaning the bath room only using his injured arm, wash the floors clean, clean the car, and cater any of Dudley and Petunia's needs.

James felt sick to the stomach knowing that Harry could never finish all the jobs. At the age of four Harry had lost all expression on his face and there was no extra life that most young children had. He did not have any liveliness or cheekiness that he use to have and James would have given anything for Harry to have these things back.

At the end of the day Harry still had not cleaned the car and when Vernon beat the boy a small part of James died…..

….

"Headmaster, shouldn't you visit Lily's son? I mean you haven't seen him this year." Severus Snape asked as he walked with Albus Dumbledore to his office.

"I am afraid I am too busy to be visiting children Severus. Please drop the matter; I assure you that he is fine." Snape nodded and left but he did not let the topic slip his mind.

A week later Minerva McGonagall was asking Severus if Albus had seen the child. Minerva was deeply upset that two of her favourite pupils had been killed and was even more upset that their son would not know the magical world till he was eleven. Also he would never know how amazing his parents were.

With the decision made he would check how Lily's son was so he could tell his old teacher that he was okay. Well that was the reason he was telling himself, he wanted to make sure Lily's child was okay as he felt guilty for her death and wanted to make up for it in any way he could. He knew where Petunia lived as she wanted the same house from when she was ten years old. Lily had always hated that house. Four privet drive.

Severus Snape looked through the window of the girl he loved sister. He felt sick. The boy looked exactly like James. Snape growled in annoyance, the boy was properly stuck up spoilt brat just like James too. But just as he was about to turn around something caught his eye. Blood was dripping down the young boys arm. He was crouching over to protect it but something sharp was sticking out of it.

Then a big beefy man walked up to the tiny boy and pushed him over. Harry's big green orbs flashed in terror as the man started beating him with his belt. Snape had never seen Lily's eyes in as much terror and pain and it killed him to see a grown man beating a young boy for no reason. Especially since it was Lily's little boy. The one who she loved more than anything.

Rage boiled through Snape as he barged into the house his cloak billowing out behind him. As he reached the kitchen Petunia gasped recognising him instantly.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING INTO MY HOUSE?" The face beefy man yelled at Snape who only sneered at him. Petunia was whimpering something softly clutching her chest but the anger in Snape's black eyes shut the man up.

"Long time no see Petunia. I see you are as sick in the head as ever. You are still a cold hearted cow but how can treat your sister's son like filth? She would never forgive you for this. How can you live with your self?"

Snape's voice was quiet but deadly cold and angry. Tears fell from Petunias face as the words pierced her like a knife and the man who stood in front of her made her think of her dead sister. Snape turned to the shell-shocked man who had pieced the information together and realised he was a wizard.

"What gives you the right, to harm a young boy like this, what did he do to deserve this?" Snape asked the anger seeping through into his voice as he picked up the unconscious Harry carefully examining his wounds.

"He, he burnt our dinner….." Vernon Dursley stuttered realising how pathetic he sounded.

"You treat him as a slave? A four year old innocent boy? You make me sick!" Snape yelled trembling with anger, how could Dumbledore let this happen? He thought before disapperating into the night sky towards Hogwarts.

Snape ran through the grounds of Hogwarts towards the castle. He was worried Harry would not make it. Snape ran straight to the hospital wing with the small body in his arms yelling for Poppy Pomfrey.

"Severus? What is all the yelling about….." But she stopped in mid sentence as she saw Harry in Severus's arms. She gasped and rushed to him picking Harry from Snape's arms, and putting him on of the beds.

She took the rags from the small bloody body and paled when she saw the extent of his wounds. "This can't be…. Please Severus tell me it's not him!" But Severus just nodded gravely as tears leaked from her eyes. She was very close to Lily and James and it pained her to see their son being mistreated.

She walked over to her potions cabinet pulling out jars of paste and bottles of potions. As the healer was colleting her necessary equipment Severus held the small boys hand as his breath started to shallow "Poppy!" She rushed back with a tray of potions and her wand in her hand. She cast various spells over him to see what the injuries were.

Snape called for his owl and sent a note to the man who he knew would want know. As the minutes turned slowly into hours Snape sat with the boy never leaving him. Poppy worked constantly never stopping as she worked with her wand trying to stop the internal damages that Harry had.

The door slammed as a man ran in his eyes wild with panic, lines creases into his face but the man stopped suddenly as he recognised instantly who was lying bruised and bloody on the hospital bed.

"HARRY!"

**A longer chapter this time, hoped you liked it. Who do you think it is? Please R&R xx**


	5. Chapter 5

A cruel world

Remus Lupin ran towards Harry kneeing at his bedside, "Severus please, what happened?" Snape snarled at the thought but managed to control his temper. "The Dursley's." Snape spat and tears formed in Remus's eyes.

"I should have been there, I looked, I really did but I couldn't find him!" Remus said as if trying to prove himself, and Snape nodded. "It was Dumbledore, he knew." Remus looked shocked before turning back to Harry pushing his shaggy hair from his forehead. After another hour Poppy finally sat down breathing heavily. "I think I have stopped the internal bleeding and I have also re-fixed the broken bones that have healed badly or in the wrong direction but we need to stay with him for the night as he might not make the night. He is not allowed any more potions till the morning so his outside injuries will have to wait. I am so sorry."

Snape and Remus nodded looking worriedly at the boy. Snape looked up at Remus from across the bed. "Was Black the secret keeper?" Remus looked straight into Snape's eyes letting him into his mind, to see what had happened before saying "No." Snape nodded and Remus got the message, Snape wanted Sirius to know.

Remus pulled out the magical mirror that James use to have. It was his only way to contact Sirius now he was on the run. "Sirius Black." A few moments later a face popped up on screen. Muck was tangled in his messy black hair and dark rings around his eyes said that he was not sleeping well. His cheeks were hollowed out and his forehead was creased. "What's up Mooney?" Sirius asked worriedly knowing his best friend would not call him randomly.

"Pads listen. Snape has found Harry and he is in a pretty bad shape, you need to come to the hospital wing as soon as possible." Panic flooded though Sirius's face. "He found him? Is he alright? Please Mooney!" Sirius looked scared but Remus told him just to come right away.

Half an hour later Sirius Black ran full pelt into the hospital wing, ignoring the gasps from Poppy and other students, as he ran straight towards Harry. "Oh god, Harry!" He yelled as he saw Harry's small deformed body, bile flew out from his mouth as he saw how badly his godson had been mistreated. Remus cleared it away before the vomit hit the ground but he could not stop the tears falling from his friends face.

"Snape. I owe you everything. Thank you so much. I can never repay you for what you have done to save my godson." Sirius told him gratefully and Severus nodded in return. "I would have saved anyone in this condition."

"Of course." Remus agreed.

"Was it the Dursley's?" Sirius asked and as Snape nodded angrily Sirius growled like a dog, "I will kill them." Sirius said his eyes burning with fury as Snape and Remus both agreed.

Throughout the night Harry's breathing got stronger and more stable and they were relieved to be told that Harry would live. Poppy but pastes on his deep cuts and bruises to heal his battered body she told them they would scare slightly but they could eventfully fade with time. She had managed to heal the injured arm with glass in it, in the night. He would need to take nourishment, blood replenishment and calcium potions when he woke up.

Sirius was sent to clean himself up so he did not scare the young boy. Severus was sent to get Professor McGonagall and he showed her his memories so she was up to date. She was shocked and repulsed that someone could do that to an innocent boy. After an hour or two of waiting the small boy started to twitch and move in his slumber. Poppy, McGonagall and Severus stood at the end of the bed while his parent's best friends sat either side of the bed.

"I'm coming uncle!" Harry said softly as his eyelids fluttered open. As he become aware of his surrounding Harry curled up in a ball scared of the adults. "Where am I?" Harry asked shakily looking at the five adults in fear, terrified his Uncle would be mad at him. He was surprised that his vision was now just as good without glasses; he did not know that it was because of the matron.

"Where am I?" Cried the small boy now beyond terrified, he did not know who these people were but it was more scared of what his uncle would do when he was found missing. Sirius put a comforting hand on the boy's knee trying to sooth him but he flinched away and gave Sirius a hurt look that made Sirius feel guilty.

"Harry, we have taken you away from your old home as your Uncle and Aunt were treating you badly. We will never harm or hurt you. You are safe here." Remus told him calmly and with a caring tone.

The small boy looked confused at this "Who's Harry? I'm boy. What do you want me to do?"

The group were stunned the small child thought his name was boy and he thought he was there to do what they wanted. "Your names Harry, we are friends of your parents. We are going to take care of you." Sirius said, and his voice started to break. It was heartbreaking that his godson did not even know his own name.

"But Uncle always called me boy. My parents did not want me. Why do you?" Tears rolled down everyone's faces at this point apart from Snape who just looked angry. "Your parents loved you Harry, more than anything. The Dursley's have been lying to you. They named you Harry because they loved you but a mean man killed them and another mean man put you with the Dursley's who treated you badly. You will never be treated like that here."

Harry's emerald green eyes widened in shock, he had often hoped and dreamed that his parents would come and save him and tell them they loved him like his aunt did to his cousin. The five adults beside him looked hopeful and happy to see him. Could it be real? Could they really want him as a son? Or was it one of Uncle's tricks?

"So do you want me to clean the floors?" Harry asked tentatively and the adults looked disappointed, "No Harry. You can do what ever you want like normal boys. You will live here for a while until everything is sorted."

"So I can eat whatever I want?" The adults nodded there smiles growing, "And run?"

"And play?"

"And laugh?"

"And not do any chores?" Each time Harry asked something his eyes glittered with excitement and Sirius and Remus saw a glimmer of the old Harry.

"What's your names?" Harry asked, loving that he could ask questions, he was never allowed to with his aunt and uncle. Sirius smiled, he was just like Lily, always curious.

"I am Professor McGonagall. I work at this school, in a few years I will be your teacher. I taught you mum and dad, they were my favourite students." Harry looked around confused; it looked like they were in a hospital. "I am in school?" Harry asked making her chuckle.

"Yes you are. A very special school, a school for magical witches and wizards!" Harry gasped, he had heard about magic but he never knew it was real. "Am I a wizard?"

"Yes dear, a very special one."

"Were my mum and dad?"

"Yes, they were amazing ones."

Poppy introduced herself before the small boy looked up at Snape who gulped as his green orbs turned on him. They were just like Lily's. "I am also a teacher at this school, my name is Severus Snape but I use to be one of your mums close friends." Harry smiled happily. "What was she like?"

"She was perfect, and loved you more than anything." Snape said simply as the boys smile widened. He turned to the last two men who had tears in their eyes as they smiled happily at their best friend's son. "I am Remus and this is Sirius, you may know us as Padfoot and Moony." A flicker of memory sparked at these names but Harry could not remember. "We were your dad's best friends; we use to look after you a lot when you were younger. And I am your Godfather."

Harry's mouth dropped when he heard this. "You knew me when I was younger?"

"Yes, I was your favourite though." Sirius added making them all laugh. But a small rumble came from Harry making him blush. "Hungry?" Asked Sirius and Harry nodded tentatively worried if he should ask or not.

"What do you want?"

"Anything?"

"Anything." Assured Sirius, making Harry's smile re-appear.

"Can I please have some cookies?" Harry asked, he saw Dudley eat them a lot but he had never tried them. As soon as he said it a plate full of cookies appeared it Harry's lap making him giggle.

…..…

James had never liked Snape but at this moment he could kiss him. He was so grateful that Snape had recued his son and brought him back to where he belonged. He was so happy that Snape had got Remus and Sirius. James knew that no harm would come to Harry when they were there.

Lily was watching the group smiling proudly. She was so proud at how Snape was treating her son. She knew he always had it in him to get over his jealousy and hatred. Now, he had. She laughed at Harry's eagerness to ask questions but when James looked in her direction she realised that she had forgotten to put the silencing charm on her self.

"Lily?"

"Lily?"

James ran in the direction he had heard her laugh. He could recognise that laugh anywhere. Lily turned to run out of the door but the cloak that trailed on the floor tripped her up revealing herself. James gasped as he saw the women he loved as soon as he set eyes on her for the first time. She looked up at him with panic and guilt as she ran through the doors trying to get away.

James was hot on her heals though and when she turned to disapperate James held onto her had to stop her leaving.

"Lily?"

**Hehe another cliffie, it was Remus that Snape contacted first as he did not know if Sirius was guilty or not. Where's Dumbledore? What will he do when he finds out? Hope you liked it please R&R xx**


	6. Chapter 6

A cruel world

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, you really made my day :D xxx**

"Lily? Why?" James asked Lily in such a hurt voice it broke her heart. "James let me go." Lily said trying not to look at him as she knew that her heart would melt as soon as she saw his hazel eyes.

"I think I deserve an answer Lils. Please tell me!" James begged and tears began to pour down Lily's face. She had not wanted James to find her, especially when she was unsuspecting it.

"James, please! I can't do this right now, you've got to understand! James you knew I love you but I don't think I could cope!" Lily begged as she looked at James trying to make him understand but he just looked confused and hurt. The sight made Lily feel guilty beyond believe but she knew that it would be a hundred times worse if she stayed.

"Why Lils? I love you! I always have and always will! I know its been hard but I know we can get through this. Together." James questioned her trying to figure out why she left him.

"But James! It all my fault! If it wasn't for me my baby would not have been with those monsters! It was all my fault James! I know you would never speak of it but I know you must blame me too! I thought it was best if it wasn't Sirius! Please James you have to understand….." But James just stood there shocked that Lily could think such a thing, he blamed himself but how could he ever blame his amazing Lily?

Lily took his silence the wrong way and ran off down a corridor,

James kicked himself for his stupidity, how could he have just stood there? He was just so shocked that his Lily flower thought he blamed her. He could never blame her, he blamed himself. James sprinted after her, her saw her disappeared down a corridor but when he reached it she was gone. He frowned to himself, where had she gone?

When James looked round to see where he was and her was surprised to see he was in the corridor where he and Lily shared the heads dorm. The old portrait that covered the door was dusty and looked like it had not been used in years. This was the only place she could have gone so the old password must be the same. He smirked as he remembered what they had changed it too, they both had different ones.

"James loves Lily"

The portrait swung away and James stepped thought into the old common room. Memories of the seventh year friends hit him. They had so many amazing memories in this room and it pained him to be back. Parties, late night chats, truth or dare and just being with the group of eight. Seventh year was defiantly his favourite year.

For some reason James knew that Lily would be in his room, and as he reached it his thoughts were confirmed at Lily lay on his bed sobbing. Like the small common room, his room was still the same but he noticed none of it when he saw his beautiful wife hurt because of him.

"Lilyflower?" But Lily's head did not rise from James pillow, the sobs hardened when he lay down next to her.

"Lily, you have to understand. I could never blame you. I love you."

At this Lily looked up at him with slight hope shining in her green eyes. "You don't?"

"Of course I don't Lily; I can't believe this is what it's about. I could never blame you. If anyone's to blame its old Voldy but not you Lils. I love you."

Lily started to giggle, "It is a little silly." She said feeling embarrassed. "I thought you had met someone else." James admitted going red making Lils laugh even more though her tears.

"Never James. It will and always has been you."

…

"Harry?" A soft voice woke Harry up from his nightmare slumber, he was happy to see the kind face of Moony smiling down at him. "Hey Pup, my and Pads were just about to go down for a game of quidditch and we wondered if you wanted to come." Harry jumped out of his bed immediately making Remus chuckle, he had defiantly inherited James love for quidditch, and he had even loved it when he was a baby.

It was a week after Harry had been rescued; he had made a full recovery. His scares were visible and he still was underfed but apart from that everyday he got stronger as a person. He still flinched whenever someone touched him or he got scared when someone yelled but each day Sirius and Remus saw more of James and Lily in him as he started to grow his wings and feel more comfortable with them.

Only the heads of house and the five adults who were with him when he woke up knew about Harry's true identities. As it was still the summer only the teachers were at Hogwarts, the other teachers thought he was a nephew of McGonagall's as to not scare Harry with too many people. Luckily Dumbledore was out with the ministry for the moment but he was due back any day.

The four heads of house had decided to temporarily ban Dumbledore as head teacher until the ministry had a court hearing about the subject of Harry. Sirius, Remus and Harry were all staying in the room of requirement until Sirius's name was cleared and he could get his money back from the Ministry.

As Harry and Remus met Sirius on the quidditch pitch, after a bowl of ice cream for breakfast chosen by Harry, Lily and James watched hand in hand. They were so happy with his progress but Lily was a little miffed that they were letting Harry on a broom, even if Sirius was on the same one. Sirius sat on the back letting Harry steer trying to find the little golden ball. Remus was the opposition and only let Harry catch it a few times, the rest the caught it himself.

Later that day Remus was taking Harry into Diagonally to get him some essentials. Harry was being taught bit by bit about the magical world. They had not told him who he was as it was decided that it would be too much for a four year old boy to cope with but in a year they decided to tell him.

No one noticed a small messy haired boy as he walked with Remus through the street. Harry was delighted that he was allowed to buy the things he wanted within reason. He was gotten both wizard and muggle clothes, a snowy white owl that Remus helped him name Hedwig, lots of sweets, a child's potion making kit that Severus had told them to buy before they left and lots of magic books to Harry's request. He loved his new home with his parent's best friends and he loved learning small wand-less magic tricks.

"Uncle Moony?" Harry asked with the innocent face Sirius had taught him yesterday "Can we please have a look at the brooms?" Remus smiled knowing he could not resist the boy, "I don't see why not Pup but I don't think we should buy anything yet." Harry nodded showing Remus his upset face that Sirius had also taught him and he knew that Harry would leave with what he wanted.

Sure enough an hour later Remus and Harry left with a specially designed broom for kid his age. It was impossible to fall from and it could only go so high. As the pair headed back to Hogwarts by floo Harry fell asleep in Remus's arms. He looked so adorable Remus could not imagine why or how anyone could harm the sleeping angel.

"Good night Pup" Remus whispered to the small boy as he lay him in his bed. The magical wolf, black dog and stag all snuggled next to him and Remus made a vow that nothing could take Harry away again.

…..

"Uncle Moony! Uncle Padfoot! Wake up!" Harry called through to both their single rooms. Sirius and Remus woke up at once knowing something was wrong; Harry had never in the last week and a half woken them up. He was too shy. A loud bang thundered through the suites as Remus and Sirius joined Harry who was looking at the door worriedly.

"Who is it Uncle Padfoot?" Harry asked trembling at the shouts and bangs, Sirius knew who it was but he was not telling Harry it was the man who put him with the Dursley's.

"I don't know Pup but you don't need to worry. No one is taking you away from us again." Harry nodded as Remus opened the door to revile a large group of people all yelling at one white haired, cold blue eyed man.

Harry let out a terrified yell that made everyone silent and look at him. Harry put his face into the crook of Sirius's neck shaking with fear at the old man.

"Hello Harry. Shouldn't you be with your Aunt and Uncle?"

**Hoped you liked it, sorry for it being short **** please R&R xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

A cruel world

Sirius felt tears on his neck from the small boy. He had obviously met Dumbledore before. The yells started up again at Dumbledore's words. Sirius frowned to himself; Harry should not be a part of this. He took him back to the colourful bedroom that was filled with toys and furry animals. He told Harry to stay in his room until he came back; he placed Harry with the three Marauder animals that started up a story when Harry touched them. Just for security Sirius put a light charm on the door so only he or Remus could enter for the next hour.

"What were you thinking he is only a boy!"

"Rot in hell! How could you do that to the Potters son?"

"Wait till Fudge finds out!"

"Why?" Sirius asked in a calm voice unlike the anger to which he felt. Dumbledore looked at him with his piercing blue eyes that no longer sparkled.

"It was for the boys own protection, Voldermort cannot get him there. I agree that it was not the best option but it was the only one. Anyway the boy looks fine now. We need to send him back. I will arrange for you and Remus to visit but it is final that Harry says with the Dursley's."

"I have to disagree Dumbledore. It was clearly stated in Lily and James will that Harry was to be left with Me or Remus or James's family or anyone in the light side that would be suitable, but not the Dursley's. If you take my Godson it will be over my dead body. So I would appreciate it if you left Harry to me and Remus otherwise we will get the Ministry involved." Sirius spoke in a deadly cold voice that Remus had never heard Sirius use before.

Sirius stood in front of the door blocking him from entering; Remus joined him as well shortly followed by the heads of house apart from Snape who had stayed silent during the argument. "Severus, you agree with me don't you?" Dumbledore asked him almost begging him but Snape just looked at him with disgust.

"How could you do that to a child? Let alone Lily's child. You make me sick Albus." Snape spat on the floor to show he felt no remorse which angered Dumbledore.

"You are temporarily removed from the post of head teacher after a discussion between the heads of house; a court hearing will go ahead when it will be decided if you will be permanently removed. Until then you are banned from the premises, please leave."

Dumbledore's pale blue eyes shined with anger, I will return and when I do, I want Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled before disappearing in a waft of green smoke.

McGonagall let out a sigh of relieve, "Mr Black and Mr Lupin, you are free to stay here with Harry for as long as you need." They both thanked her before the group spilt up going there different ways.

"Harry?" Sirius called running back to the tearful boy with Remus hot on his heels. As they swung the door open they were relieved to see Harry was still there with his Marauder toys. "Am I going back?" Harry whispered with his thumb in his mouth and tears in his eyes. The boy looked so scared and innocent Sirius felt his heart melt for the poor boy. It was not right he was here; he should have been with James and Lily, and himself and Remus, without a care in the world.

"You are never going back Harry, I promise. You're Aunt or your Uncle or the old coot can't take you away from us." Remus told him kneeling in front of Harry making him giggle. Harry leapt off the bed into Remus's arms and hugged him tight, still holding the stag. Tears formed in both men's eyes when they saw this, Harry did not know the stag represents his father but it was his favourite.

"Do you want something to eat Harry?" Remus asked softly making the boy nod enthusiastically, "Please can I have some pancakes?" Remus nodded and ruffled the green eyed boy's messy hair before leaving the room. Sirius knew he could have summoned them from the kitchens but he also knew Remus needed time on his own.

"Do you want to hear a story of you mum and dad?" Sirius asked Harry who nodded eagerly climbing onto his bed with Sirius lying on the end. "I will need you toys for this one through", Sirius said as they all ran towards him making Harry giggle.

"I will need few more for this story though," And Sirius pulled out his wand making a doe appear, at first it looked fierce but it ran over to Harry and snuggled into his neck. Then it ran over to the stag as they friendly chased each other round the bed before greeting the others her tail waggling. Then a female slightly smaller and lighter dog joined the bigger dog and a golden wolf who joined the gray one.

"We where in our sixth year of Hogwarts. Your Mummy and Daddy were deeply and madly in love but they did not know it yet." Sirius told him making Harry giggle, as Sirius spoke the animals acted out the story in the personality's that his friends use to have, "Then you Mummy pushed you daddy into the lake for make her hair turn blue." Sirius said finishing the story making them both laugh but a third laugh from the doorway made them both turn.

Remus was standing their smiling, "I had forgotten about that. Lily never let James get away with pranking her did she? God I miss our pranks." Remus said dreamily as Sirius smiled wistfully, "I'd never had thought you would have said that Moony. You never know Prongslet here might start the second era of Marauders." But Harry just looked up at them confused. Remus picked him up and put him back on his bed and produced the stack of pancakes he promised.

"Would you like to be a prankster like you dad Pup?" Harry grinned and nodded eagerly at Sirius who also smiled. "I think that answered my question. Moony dear pall our path is clear. We need to create the next mini Marauders." Sirius told him grinning from ear to ear. On the other hand Remus looked suspicious and doubtful but he could not keep a small smirk off his face.

Lily groaned into James shoulder as he laughed at his best friends antics. "James they are going to turn my baby into a mini you." Lily whined but James grin did not move, "To be fair Lils, we were going to do that anyway."

…..

A month had passed since Dumbledore had been relived as headmaster of Hogwarts. Sirius was now cleared of all charges against him and the minister gave Sirius a public apology. Dumbledore was now on the run, not wanting a trial as he knew the evidence was clearly against him.

McGonagall had been made headmistress of Hogwarts until further notice, she would not tell anyone but she loved being the head of the school.

Harry, Remus and Sirius were standing outside a large house in Sussex. It was at least three floors high with large windows in each room. Ivy covered the house and the grounds looked easily as big as the Hogwarts grounds with a small clear lake. The old brick work made the house look like something out of a fairy tale and when Harry saw it he let out a squeal of delight. He hugged his two Uncles smiling happily at his new home; he had never had a place he could call home. And now he did.

Sirius and Remus smiled to themselves, it had took them awhile to find this place, they wanted a play where Harry could run around and have a nice childhood but still be safe at the same time. They also kept it a secret from Harry wanting it to be a surprise.

Harry had never been Happier. His Uncles loved him and never hurt him. He had rules but if he followed them he could get away with what he wanted. Harry was far from spoilt like his cousin but for the first time in his life he felt loved. And he never wanted to leave them.

"Harry, why don't you go and choose your own room?" Remus asked as the small child squealed with laughter running towards the house with Remus and Sirus following him.

In the house there was a large entrance hall, a family kitchen, and reasonable sized dinning room, play rooms for Harry, ten bedrooms, seven bathrooms, and a pool in the basement, a study, a library, three living rooms and a gym. Harry chose the room on the second floor facing the lake. It was not the biggest room the house but it was Harry's favourite. As soon as he chose it Remus set about painting the walls and choosing a carpet.

When Harry had unknowingly chosen the exact red that Gryffindor shared Remus was about to turn the room that colour when Harry stopped him. "Uncle Moony, can we paint it with our hands?" Harry asked, he had seen Petunia do it once and it had looked like fun. Remus was surprised at Harry's request but let Harry do it anyway, what harm could it do?

Remus could not believe he had to ask the question with two Marauders' and a mini Marauder in the house how painting a room could be simple. It had started off simple with Harry and Remus painting with brushes, well Harry used his hands, but then Sirius joined. He crept up behind his best friend with a bucket of paint.

"PADFOOT!" Remus yelled as red paint dripped from his hair, "Your gunna pay for that MUT!" Remus yelled chasing after Sirius with another bucket of paint; Harry was nearly dying with laughter as he watched the grown men wrestle over the paint.

"Give it here Padfoot!"

"Fat chance Moony!" Sirius yelled back as the two red men struggled over the bucket but as Sirius stopped Remus also did. Evil smirks covered the faces of the two men as they shared a look before looking at the very clean Harry.

As soon as he caught on to what they were planning he ran from the room crying out "No! I'm clean!" But he was not quick enough as Sirius swung the small boy onto his shoulders. "Hold on Pup!" Sirius yelled as they ran through the house but too late Harry realised it was a trap. "Now we have you!" Remus cried dropping the bucket of red paint on Harry who looked at them both murderously.

He turned around pretending to cry and the two adults both stopped there antics instantly.

"Harry?" Sirius asked worriedly, hoping that they had not upset the four year old. But as Harry turned around smiling evilly at the pair they knew it was a set up.

Harry was a small boy and would not have managed the push the two grown men into the pool in the basement without them slipping on the paint.

As the day sky grew darker the two men and child ran happily around the multicoloured house trying to get their opponents with their paint, not knowing an evil force was watching over them. Smiling.

**Hoped you like this chapter, I had no idea what to write as I had an annoying case of writers block. I have an idea on what to write for the next chapter though. Please R&R you amazing readers. xx**


	8. Chapter 8

A cruel world

**Thank you so much for you reviews they mean a lot so please keep them coming! Xxx**

**TimeWitch'93: Sorry if you think that Harry is recovering too quickly but he is still quite young so its easier for him to forget bad things, I am going to add some twists in to make the plot more interesting. And Lily and James will have to suffer a bit longer **** Thanks for your review. **

"You thought you got away from us, didn't you boy?" Vernon Dursley yelled with a thunderous look on his face. Harry shook his head his green eyes alive in fear.

"Well you're stuck with us now!"

Harry looked to the door to see his Uncle Moony and Padfoot leaving, they were laughing and pointing at Harry.

"No one wants you Harry." Petunia goaded.

"Your parents died because they did not want you!" Remus yelled at him. Tears fell down Harry's face as he tried to shake his head.

"We don't want you! You're pathetic!" Sirius yelled looking at Harry with disgust.

"No one will ever want you." Vernon said before unhooking his belt glaring down at Harry who was crying out.

"Please, Please! Someone wants me! Please don't hurt me! Why did you leave me?"

"Harry!" Sirius cried trying to wake the yelling boy from his nightmare, but nothing seemed to work. Remus was getting some nightmare potion; Harry had forgotten to take some before he went to bed last night.

"Padfoot?" Harry questioned when he woke up, confused about where he was. Hadn't his Uncles left him?

"It was just a dream Pup." Sirius told him calmly but inside he was distraught that he had forgotten to give Harry the potion. Harry flinched at Sirius put an arm round him but snuggled closer to his as he wiped his tears away.

"How would you like to meet some other children tomorrow?" Remus asked the small child who looked wary.

"Will they like me?" Harry asked, he had only met Dudley and his friends and they hated Harry. They use to laugh as the pushed or kicked Harry.

Sirius smiled softly, "Of course they will like you. What's not to like?" Sirius asked making Harry and Remus laugh. Harry agreed he would like to meet other children but he was still slightly worried. Would they really like him?

…

"Come on Pup we need to leave now!" Sirius called through the house. Today was the day Harry was going to visit the Weasley's, and he was dreading it. His Uncles had told him that he did not have to go but Harry knew he should make friends before he got to Hogwarts.

A small boy with messy black hair hand bright green eyes walked through into the kitchen with a sullen expression. "Come on Pup" Sirius hurried him, time keeping was not one of his best assets. Harry was wearing a red jumped with a golden lion on the front to show his true house which made Sirius laugh. James would have done the same at that age.

They both stepped inside the fire place and flooed down the Burrow to meet Molly Weasley and her children. Sirius knew her from the order and thought since she had so many children Harry would bond well with the family. Her two oldest sons were at Hogwarts while her third oldest was with their dad at work today.

She did not want to scare the poor boy with too many children about, Molly was more than happy to let Harry meet her children as they needed a friend outside the family. She knew James and Lily and was sad to see them go but she had promised herself to help the poor child out whenever possible.

"Molly?" Sirius called through the cramped kitchen as middleaged women with gingery hair ran through with a flushed face. "Come in Sirius and Harry dear, I will be with you in just a moment." She said before running up the stairs yelling at some boys named Fred and George.

"Hawwy?" A small girl asked from the table, her face lighting up. Harry nodded going red, he was surprised that she knew his name. "Hawwy!" She yelled running wobbly towards him hugging his fiercely round his thin sides.

"Hi," Harry said awkwardly looking up at his Uncle for helped but he only laughed and shrugged his shoulders. When Sirius saw the little girls wide brown eyes light up when Harry walked in the room. He knew. He knew that this would be the girl who Harry fell in love with.

Harry smiled gingerly down as the small redhead who blushed as she saw his bright green eyes. "I'm Ginny!" She said brightly with a slight lisp, "Hi Ginny, I'm Harry and this is my Uncle Sirius." 

"Hello Uncle Swrwus, I am going to take Hawwy to my brothers now, bye!" Ginny said surprising Sirius and Harry with her forwardness but neither objected knowing Harry need to be pushed to meet people.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and lead him up the stairs as Mrs Weasley came downstairs. "Oh sorry about that Sirius dear, my sons are quite the pranksters like you were, where is little Harry then?" Molly asked as Sirius laughed, Hogwarts needed some more Pranksters.

"It seemed young Ginny has taken a likening to Harry and has taken him to meet the rest of your sons," Sirius said smiling to himself, Mrs Weasley chuckled "Oh yes Ginny wouldn't stop talking about him when we told the children that he was coming round, they saw his picture in the prophet you see,"

Sirius and Molly shared similar knowing expressions but did not say anything more on the matter.

Upstairs Harry and Ginny entered a small cramped room; a small red haired boy lay on the bed watching two slightly older identical twins whispering.

"Hey Ginny, Hi Harry. We are Fred and George." Both boys said at the same time before bursting out laughing. Harry smiled warily at the two boys before following Ginny into the room. "Hi Harry, I'm Ron." The boy on the bed greeted Harry as they both shared nervous smiles. It annoyed Harry that the boy on the bed kept looking at his scar but he tried to ignore it.

"Fwed, George. What are uw planning?" Ginny asked in a stern voice her eyebrows raised.

"Go away Ginny, no girls allowed. It's nothing to do with you anyway." Fred said glaring at his annoying sister. Tears began to form in Ginny's chocolate brown eyes and Harry walked over to her. "Come on Ginny, let's go and see my Uncle Sirius." Harry said glaring at the boys who now felt incredibly guilty.

"Fank uw Hawwy." Ginny said sniffling as the two made their way down stairs. "Harry?" Sirius questioned as the green eyed boy came back into the kitchen with a teary eyed Ginny.

"Ginny's brothers did not want Ginny in their room and were mean to her so I stayed with Ginny." Harry said angrily, Ginny ran up and hugged her mum's legs with embarrassed tears running down her cheeks. Harry hugged the small girl feeling bad for her as she had done nothing wrong.

"Do you want to go into the garden Ginny?" Harry asked as the small girl nodded eagerly as they both headed out side. Molly and Sirius watched the two children run around after each other laughing, "I had better go and sort out my boys." Molly said with a fierce expression as she went upstairs.

…

A few hours later five children were now running round the yard after being well fed. Molly had told the three boys off and they apologised to Harry and Ginny, now they were laughing and playing together. Now as the five came inside exhausted they collapsed on the sofa whilst half listening to the Wizarding radio. "I had better go now Molly. Thank you for today I think Harry had a great time and I hope we can do it again soon."

"Of course Sirius. Harry is a lovely boy and we would love to have him again," But as Sirius and Molly walked into the living room they saw all the children we fast asleep. Ron was sprawled on anarmchair, Fred and George were head-to-tail on a sofa and on the other sofa Harry and Ginny lay side by side their hands embraced.

The sight made Sirius's heart ache, they were so much like James and Lily it hurt him to see them so close.

Sirius carried Harry gentle off the sofa and towards the fireplace, "Come on Pup, almost home." He said to a sleepy Harry who stumbled into the fireplace with one last look at Ginny before saying "The Black, Potter and Lupin house."

…

"LILY!" James yelled his eyes wide with excitement.

"James?" Lily questioned

"Lily! Come here quick I think I have found something!" James said excitedly as Lily walked over to him trying not to not to get her hopes up.

It was now a week until Christmas and they still had not found anything. Snow was lying on the ground outside, the blizzard was icy and windy which was why no one was about in knockturn ally. James and Lily were looking in a dusty old bookshop that specialises in the dark arts.

_Pellat Tenebras_

_A ritual to reverse dark enchantments put on a person by another._

_The ritual can be used on dark enchantments that another has put on you; it can reverse curses such as:_

_Te delor_

_Oblivisci sempre_

_Spilitae ingeniis _

_Redituras_

_Omnibus invisibilibus_

_It causes great pain on the person or being but it can banish the spell completely. Please turn to page 63 for side effects and page 246 to see how to complete the ritual._

James eyes were bright with excitement and Lily gasped as she saw that the last spell was the one Dumbledore put on them.

"I think this is it Lils….."

"James, I don't know, I don't know…. I mean is it safe? Why is it here if it is? James I can't do this! I can't lose you! I can't lose her!" As soon as she said it her hand flew to her mouth and tears formed in her emerald eyes.

"Lils, what the matter? Who are you talking about?" James asked his wife, deeply worried about why she had gotten so upset.

"James, I'm a month pregnant….."

**Hehe hope you liked that Cliffie, surprise you?**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts please keep them coming, you guys are amazing!**


	9. Chapter 9

A cruel world

"Wh, wh, what?" James stuttered with a wide-eyed expression.

"I am pregnant James." Lily said looking worried, last time she was pregnant James was over the moon. But this time Lily could not read him.

"James? James?" But he just looked at her with the same expression, "I didn't know you could get pregnant when we were like this."

"Is that all you can say? Don't you want this baby?" Lily asked with tears welling up in her eyes, "Do you?" Lily asked again this time her voice breaking.

"Lils, it just, well, I'm not…." But she did not wait around to listen to the rest; her worst fears were coming true. James did want this baby, but there was no way she would get rid of it. She sprinted out from Sirius and Remus's home into the vast gardens.

"LILY!" James yelled after her but she was already gone. James did want another child but it was just a shock that it was happing now, there first son did not even know his parents existed.

James quickly got to his feet and ran after her, not wanting to loose her again. It took him a while to find her but when he did he found her on Harry's new swing that Remus hung up for him.

"Lily? Lily love?" When she turned a dreading feeling rose up from James, could she forgive him? "What do you want James?" She asked in a broken voice that made James feel terrible. The black haired man got down on his knees and crouched in front of Lily, holding her hands.

"Lily Flower. I am so, so sorry that zoned out like that. I was just in shock but I know that's no excuse. Lily, please look at me love, I love you and Harry with everything I have, and I love this baby as well. It just shocked me, that's all. I mean our first son does not even know we exist and now Harry is going to have a little brother or sister Lils. I have always wanted more than one child with you I just did not think we could in this state please believe me Lily."

Tears were falling from both faces. "I believe you James; just don't ever do that to me again." Lily said her voice still broken, "So we are having a baby?" James asked excitedly as Lily nodded giggling through her tears. James smile get wider as it finally sank in. "We are having a baby Lils! Do you know the gender?"

Lily nodded, "We are having a baby girl James." James's eyes widened and he kissed his wife firmly on the lips. Then he picked her easily from the swing and swung her round, holding her up by her hips so she was taller than he was. Nether of them noticing the cold snowflakes, that started to tumble from the sky.

"WE ARE HAVING A BABY GIRL!" James yelled to the world as Lily laughed, not remembering being this happy in a long time.

…..

"Is this for me?" Harry asked tentatively, not believing the big pile of presents under the tree could be him. "Aunt and Uncle always said I did not get presents from Santa because I was a bad boy" The small boy said with tears in his eyes.

Sirius and Remus both shared horrified looks before comforting Harry, "Harry, Santa has visited this year and you have always been a good boy but your Aunt and Uncle were lying. This is all for you." A big smile grew on Harry's face, "I get presents!" The boy said excitedly making Remus and Sirius smile.

Harry delved into the pile just like James did on Christmas. Remus had bought a Wizard camera like Poppy use to have and now was taking pictures of Harry's delighted face as he experienced his first proper Christmas. People had given generously to Harry, as well as Remus, Sirius and 'Santa' the Weasley's had given gifts to Harry and so had Frank's mother who had a child Harry's age, the Hogwarts Professors and friends that Sirius and Remus had made over the years.

"Thank you so much Uncle Mus!" Harry cried as he opened the child's potion making kit. He had taken to calling Remus as 'Mus' as Uncle Moony was a bit of a mouthful for a four year old. Ever since he found out he was a wizard he was determined to learn as much as he could. He had taken an interest in Potions, Transfiguration, defence against the dark arts and charms. Sirius thought it was astonishing how much he was like both James and Lily.

"That's alright Pup but be sure to only practice when an adult is about." Remus warned and Harry nodded looking in awe at the small cauldron, ingredients and booklet. "Oh lighten up Moony" Sirius joked, "Here's my present for you Pup."

Harry opened the package and gasped at what he saw, it was a photo album. As Harry opened the glossy pages he looked down at the smiling pictures that waved up at him. A lady with a wide smile, long urban locks, and big almond green eyes smiled up at him, she was holding a baby with the same eyes as her, behind them both was a tall man with messy black hair and loving hazel eyes.

"Is that my mum and dad and me?" Harry asked with wide eyes and Sirius nodded sadly. As Harry turned the pages he found more pictures of his parents along with Uncle Mus and Uncle Sirius, sometimes they would be with people he did not know but in every photo they seemed happy to see him.

Tears welled in both men's eyes as they saw Harry see his parents; they just wished he could be with them now.

…..

"James, we have to try the ritual" Lily said watching her son with tears in her eyes as he looked down at her in the photo album. James looked into his wife's eyes with worry his hand still on her stomach that had developed a small bump.

"But Flower, are you sure? I know you have the potion and know the spell but won't it hurt out little bud?" James asked.

"Jamie, we have to do it, for Bud and Harry." James nodded not wanting to argue, knowing she was right. "When?" he asked dreading when she was about to say, but already knowing.

"Now." She said simply and her husband nodded, "I love you James,"

"I love you too my Flower, and little Bud in there" James said making her giggle, they had not yet decided on a name, they wanted to see what their daughter looked like before they decided on her name.

"Come on James, we need to go to garden" James nodded looking worried but said nothing he tried to her up but she just rolled her eyes "I am only a month and a bit pregnant James, I don't need to be treated like the disabled."

"Come on Lils, I am trying to help you." Lily snorted and got up herself "James lets go."

It was still early in the morning and the sun was rising, it was the time of day that the book had suggested, they had checked and prepared for a while now but today was the day they were free from Dumbledore.

"Ready?" James asked and Lily nodded nervously, biting her lip. James took a deep breath before drinking the potion. It was vile and bitter making James gag as it ran down his throat. Lily watched for a moment before doing the same.

They had changed the potion slightly so that the pain would only affect James. At first Lily argued and argued with him that it was a bad idea but he did not listen as he wanted nothing to hurt his wife or child.

James started to pale and shudder and the potion started taking effect. Lily reached for her wand and started to recite the enchantment, the potion was making her blood run cold.

"_Obscurorum__utens__levis,__magicas__utar__core__amputare__et passionis__per__fui__, potestatibus __a maioribus__maledictio__eieci__saecula!"_

James was now screaming out in pain and a coldness swept though Lily that made her fall to the floor. The wind was now wipping through the area that surrounded James and Lily but it did not stop Lily chanting. She wanted to run and comfort her husband but she knew if she stoppped now they would both die.

The wind was getting faster and stronger, James screams got louder and Lilys chanting got quicker

"_Obscurorum__utens__levis,__magicas__utar__core__amputare__et passionis__per__fui__, potestatibus __a maioribus__maledictio__eieci__saecula!"_

But then as fast as it came, it stopped.

Lily put her wand by her side cousously before running over to James who was shuddering in pain on the floor. His eyes closed and his screams silent.

"James?" Lily cried shaking her husbands body, tears falling onto his body from her.

"James, please wake up! Dont leave me! I love you! Dont leave me Jamie! Dont leave me! Please! I love you!"

Suddenly James stopped suddering and he lay peacefully on the snowy floor.

"NO! James!" Lily yelled covering his body with hers.

"Lily?" James moaned and Lily gasped, it had worked, "Oh James thank god you are okay, i thought you had lost you! I love you James!" James chuckled to himself and hugged his sobbing wife.

"Its okay Lils I am here now." He said solfly helping he get to her feet but suddenly he fell backwards his eyes lolling to the back of his head.

"JAMES!" Lily yelled but black eyes opened from James hazel ones. "James isnt here anymore"

Lily jumped back in fright her eyes wide. "Stop it James, this isnt funny."

But the man who use to be James just laughed in a high cruel way that Lily had never heard before from James.

"James?"

"Like I said silly girl James isnt here anymore." The mad man claughed again and Lily stubled backwards towards the house. "Who are you?" She stammered, not wanting to curse her husband.

"Now we get to the intersting part. I am James but his soul has got turned dark. All of the magic that had cursed you both has created a new soul in James body which is me, I am what you might call an... 'Evil James'"

Lily shock her head, it couldnt be true. "No, please, it cant be! James please!" But the man just laughed "Now you are mine to kill!"

The green eyed girl found her sences and started to run back towards the house in which three people were enjoying christmas. "You can run Lily Potter, but you cant run forever!" He cried disapperating from the grounds grinning wildly.

By the time she reached the hosue she was out of breath, she burst into the living room crying out "Sirius! Remus! Help protect the hosue, James is coming!"

**A.N I thought about leaving it here but then I thought it was a little cruel so I wrote some more **

Two wands automatically pointed at the red haired woman who was panting for breath. Sirius's eyes were cold and hard as he harshly said "Who are you? How dare you come into our house impersonating our old friend! How goddamn dare you?"

Lily's eyes widened in shock, she had forgotten they thought she was dead. "Guys, it's me! You have to believe me!"

"Impossible, Lily is dead! Who the hell are you?" Remus yelled his eyes alive with anger. Harry had run from the room into his safe room that Remus and Sirius had created for him when Sirius had started shouting.

"Remus! It's me! Ask me any thing! But quickly!" She rushed and Sirius snarled at her.

"What's your Animus form?"

"Tiger"

"Patronus from?"

"Doe"

"Wedding date?"

"24th of February"

"What was the last thing I said to you?" Sirius said in a slightly lighter tone but still looking wary.

"Goodnight Lily, hope you and James have a fun night and don't wake Harry up" She said blushing.

The two men lowered their wands slightly, not daring to hope that their friend was alive.

"Lily?" Remus asked his eyes wide with shock, "Is it really you?" He asked and Lily nodded smiling sadly. "Lily!" Remus cried as he ran to hug his old friend. "It's me Remy, it's me" Lily said tears rolling down her face as she buried her head into her old friends chest.

As they broke apart she turned to Sirius who looked dazed and confused. "Lily?" He asked and Lily smiled at him before running up and hugging him tightly. "Lily! I can't believe it's really you! How? When? What happened?" He asked but Lily looked wary again.

"I will explain it all in a minute but you have to help me put new wards round the house." Lily rushed as she began waving her wand muttering charms under her breath. Remus and Sirius helped instantly still in shock. It took them ten minuets to replace the wards but when they had done a small voice came from the stairs.

"Mum?"


	10. Chapter 10

A cruel world

"Why did you leave me Mummy? Don't you love me?" Harry asked with tears pouring down his face as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, his thumb in his mouth. Lily ran over to her boy and hugged him for the first time in three years.

"Oh Harry, my baby boy! I could never leave you Harry; I have and always will love you." She assured him but his lip trembled "Why did you leave me with Uncle?"

Lily felt as if her heart had stopped beating, her son thought she had abandoned him. "Harry, I am going to explain a few things so let sit down,"

The group of four sat down in the living room, which was scattered with presents and wrapping paper. "So Lily what happened?" Sirius asked excitedly wondering how his friend was still alive. Harry was curled up Lily's lap as she stoked his head soothingly.

"It was Dumbledore." She said coldly and Sirius and Remus looked taken aback, "Really?" Remus asked and she nodded.

"Yes, we woke in Dumbledore's office and he told us Harry was dead. Then he said to protect the ones we loved we need to go into hiding."

"So Prongs is alive too?" Sirius asked not daring to hope that his brother was still alive. He looked round the room expecting James to walk through but no one came. Lily nodded sadly.

"Then he said it would protect us and our loved ones if we went into hiding so we agreed then he put a powerful curse on us so that we could not contact anyone in the magical world. We were like ghosts. It wasn't for a while we found out that Harry was alive and living with the Dursley's, Voldermort was gone for now and Dumbledore was evil. Then we found an enchantment called the _Pellat Tenebras_, we made the potion and learnt the spells before using it today. But something went wrong because Jamie absorbed the pain of the enchantment so it did not hurt Bud. So all the darkness of the curse Dumbledore put on us formed in Jamie and created a dark soul in him. Now he has two souls inside him. That's why we needed to redo the wards." Lily finished, leaving Sirius and Remus in shock.

"Who's Bud?" Sirius finally asked filling the silence. Tears welled in Lily's eyes as she though about the child she was carrying. "I am 6 weeks pregnant"

"Oh Lily!" Remus said getting up and hugging her, he knew it must be hard for her to all cope with. "So Prongs is evil?" Sirius asked in a broken voice looking thoroughly disappointed that his best friend was not coming home with his wife. Lily nodded again and burst into tears, "It's all my fault. I am so sorry."

Harry looked wary as his mother started to cry but he patted her cautiously on the back looking worried. Sirius and Remus both sat on either side of her and hugged her. "Pup, can you give us a minute?" Harry nodded at Sirius and wandered off towards the kitchen,"

"Lily. None of this is your fault; James would not have had it any other way." Sirius said calmly hugging her as she hiccupped, "Come on Lily you will have to help me in the kitchen with Christmas lunch because Padfoot is no help at all." Remus joked making Lily giggle.

"But just one thing" Remus added "How did you, James and Harry survive the killing curse.

"Oh that! Dumbledore said it was because of love but that's only half of it, if someone who is a direct relation from the founders dies for you or has the intention to it can I some cases prevent death. The love has to be pure and untainted, and has no limits. Because Jamie's parents died to safe us and I would have died to save Harry, Godric saved us."

Remus and Sirius nodded still in shock that Lily and James were alive, but as Harry walked back in they all pulled themselves together. "Is everything okay?" He asked and Lily smiled "Of course it is Harry. Now what would you like to do?"

Harry grinned excitedly, Lily felt her heart twinge painfully, he was so like James it hurt. "Can I show you the house?" He asked, not knowing Lily already knew it like a back of her hand. "I would love to Harry" She said making him smile even more. Harry took his mum by the hand and started to show her every room often telling her something that had happened in the room.

"Mummy, this is my room." Harry said leading the women inside, she smiled to herself, Sirius had already got Harry liking Gryffindor colours. The room was painted a bright red with blotchy multi-coloured hand prints across the walls. The curtains and bed sheets were gold with small red lion imprints on them. The room was large and spacious but it was filled with toys and games, but one thing caught her eye. It was the soft toy stag prancing around Harry's bed with a doe. As she sat down on his bed the stag ran up to her and started dancing around Lily trying to get her attention.

"This is a wonderful room Harry" Lily said smiling at her son who grinned with pride. "Thanks, Uncle Mus and Uncle Padfoot helped with it."

"So are you going to live with us now?" The boy with messy black hair asked and Lily nodded making him grin. He hugged her and whispered "I always wanted a mummy, that was my Christmas wish, now all I want is a daddy then we can be a proper family."

Lily's eyes started to water but she held them back and took a deep breath, "Oh Harry, I know your daddy would do anything to be here, and he will be. In time." Harry nodded and smiled up with her with the same cheeky grin that James had. "Please can we make some Christmas cookies?"

Lily laughed, she also loved homemade cookie, "If that's what you want," 

….

It was now the start of March. Lily had a prominent bump in her stomach that Harry loved to touch. He was delighted to be getting a little sister, he already talked to the bump and Lily felt her daughter kick whenever she heard Harry's voice.

She, Remus, Sirius and Harry were still living in the same house Lily been discovered in. She had been to court and explained what had happened. James was being hunted so that the ministry could destroy his evil soul. However James was not co-operating, he could sometimes switch between souls but often the evil one was more powerful so he could not be himself long enough to hand himself over.

"Mama!" Harry cried as Lily opened the curtains letting the bright morning light into Harry's room.

"Mama, let me sleep!" Harry moaned but Lily just shook her head, "Harry James its time to get up, its past 9 and it's your study time."

They had agreed not to send Harry to a primary school for now but to teach him at home. They were teaching him how to read, write and the basics for magic. Harry worked four times a week for four hours, but for the rest of his free time he was allowed to do whatever and they often took trips away.

"Okay Mama I'm getting up!" Harry groaned "I thought we were going to see Ginny today." Lily smiled to herself it was easy to see Harry and Ginny already had a close bond.

"We are but first you have to practice the charm I taught you and read a chapter of the book." Harry nodded glumly and for a moment Lily felt bad, it was unfair that Harry had to work so hard at his age but it was essential if he was going to complete the prophecy.

"Well of you hurry I was thinking about taking you and Ginny to diagonally for an ice cream and a little bit of shopping." Lily added before leaving Harry's room. "Coming Mama!" Harry cried from the room excitedly looking forward to seeing Ginny.

"Try again Pup" Remus urged and Harry screwed up his face in concentration. But the pen firmly on the table, Harry groaned in frustration then started to glare at the pen angrily. "Don't worry Harry I am sure you will get the hang of it soon, come on Hun, let's go and get Ginny."

But as she said this the pen began to rise shakily before dropping. "That was amazing Pup, good job!" Sirius said brightly as Lily hugged him proudly "Harry that was great!"

Harry looked exhausted but pleased; he was able to do wandless magic at the moment but only small amounts. Only now Lily realised he controlled it with his emotions.

"Can we go now Mama?" Harry asked and Lily nodded still smiling proudly, "Bye Uncle Mus, bye Uncle Padfoot!" Harry called as they stepped into the fire, "Bye Harry bye Lily, call use if there is any problems" Remus reminded them.

Sirius had to leave in a few moments for an Auror mission and Remus had a job interview otherwise they would also have come.

"Lily dear what a lovely surprise, come in." Molly said as Lily and her son entered the Weasley kitchen.

"Thank you Molly. I was just wondering if Ginny would like to come to Diagonally with us for an ice cream and a nit of shopping" The lady with bright green eyes asked, "Of course, let me go and get her".

Molly Weasley disappeared up the stairs leaving Harry and Lily in the kitchen. "Hello Harry and Mrs Potter!" Said the two redheads at the same time.

"Hi Fred, Hi George!" Harry said happily as they both started talking to him at once. Lily smiled as she watched Harry's face light up as Ginny bounded into the kitchen.

"Hawwy!" Ginny cried running towards her best friend and hugging him.

"Hi Ginny. Ready to go?" He asked her as she nodded eagerly.

"Mum?"

"Thank you Molly. We will see you in a few hours." Lily said before stepping back into the fire with Harry and Ginny.

….

"So what ice cream would you two like?" Lily asked smiling at the two, already knowing what they were going to ask for.

"Stwbewwy please Miss Lily"

"Fudge please mama" Lily nodded and got up to order when a cloaked figure caught her eye, she could recognise him anywhere. She watched from the door as James stormed into a café from across the road, a few minutes later people ran out screaming. A pain filled Lily's chest as she watched her husband kick a man to the floor.

But as he grabbed a pregnant women and pinned her to the wall Lily realised she could not take it anymore. She told Harry and Ginny to stay there no matter what before running outside.

"James!"

James turned around with a smirk on his face as he faced Lily, "Well, well, well if it isn't the Mudblood her self!" James spat and Lily flinched, he had never called anyone that before.

"James I know you're in their somewhere, please Jamie fight it! I know you can beat this." But the man with black eyes just laughed, "You really think that James can save you. But he is dead! Just like you will be soon!"

Lily tried to turn away but James grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back sharply before slapping her hard on the face. The sound echoed round the now deserted street. "You stupid bitch! Do you think you can get away from me again? Well you cant!"

"James please let me go!" Lily cried and James slapped her again, "Silence Mudblood! I will rid your filth from this earth!" Anger flooded through Lily as he said this.

"Go on than James! Kill your wife and unborn daughter! Go on! Kill you wife and leave your son without a mother! Go on James! Or can't you! Because somewhere I don't know where but my James is down there and I know that he could never do something so vile or sick in the head!"

A flicker of the old James flashed across his face and his eyes rolled backwards before turning into there old hazel colour. He collapsed onto the floor panting heavily, Lily rushed towards him. "Jamie? Oh god James!" She cried and James smiled weakly.

"Go Lily before it happens again, I can't hold him off for long. Tell Harry I love him! I love you!" James gasped as tears formed in his eyes. Lily cradled him on the floor kissing his head. "I can't leave you James!"

James looked up at her with pleading eyes and said softly. "You have to be strong Lils, for Harry and Bud. I love you. I will be there soon!" James gasped in pain again and Lily kissed his forehead one last time before running back towards the shop where Harry and Ginny were watching nervously.

With one last look at her husband who was lying on the floor, rolling around in pain she Apparated them all back home.

**Please R&R xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

A cruel world

"I don't think I can do this" Lily said to Sirius who had just sat down next to her.

"He is so like them both, don't you think" Sirius said staring at the boy boys who were jumping in the pool laughing.

"Yeah, he looks like them both as well" Lily agreed as Neville pushed Harry in the pool but fell in with him. The armbands brought them both to the surface quickly both of them still laughing.

"Ali would have done anything for that boy." Lily said softly, "And I wish she could be here now. I wish they all were" Lily said pulling her knees up to her chest tears forming in her eyes.

"I know Lily. I know I wish they were too" Sirius said softly putting an arm around Lily. He had lost his fiancée and friends but Lily had lost her three best friends who were like sisters to her. He had his two brothers who were always there for him when he needed it but Lily had lost all her sisters. Sirius could never imagine what he would do without Remus and James.

"It was her birthday today" Sirius said still looking at the boys. Lily put a hand on his and held it tight. Sirius still wore the wedding ring that her best friend gave him.

"Like I could forget, there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about them. Poppy loved you more than anything."

"I know, I just wonder if things had been different… if she was still here." Sirius whispered and Lily rubbed his hand soothingly.

"I know Siri. God I know too well." Lily said sadly watching her son.

"But it wasn't just her it was Addison and Maxim as well" Sirius said bitterly trying to hold back a sob that made him gasp for air. Tears welled up in Sirius eyes but he blinked them away angrily. He could not bear to think about his unborn children. They were only two weeks away from birth but them Bellatrix intervened.

Lily's eyes welled up and she curled up next to Sirius as he put an arm around her. "I miss them so much it hurts" Lily whispered "I don't know what to do without them, it feels like there is a part of me missing and now with Jamie gone I don't think I can manage two kids and a godson on my own." Lily admitted Sirius looked down at her with eyes glistening.

"Lils you are not alone and won't be till the day I die. James will be back, I know it and when he is I know he will never let you go. I miss them too, I can't even think about them without my heart falling to pieces. But Lily this is why you need to see them"

Lily shivered as he said this her hand on her swollen stomach, "But I don't know if I can see Ali like she is, she was always so happy and thoughtful now she cant even think for herself."

"Lils you need to do this, for her. You know she would for you. Frank was like an older brother to the Marauders and Remus and I visit his regularly, Lils? You need to do this." Lily nodded know what she was hearing was the truth. She got up using Sirius's shoulders.

"You're going now?" Sirius asked surprise and Lily nodded sadly, "I have to do it sooner that later, I will be home soon, watch the boys for me and don't get into too much trouble" Lily warned and a old familiar smirk pulled at Sirius's lips, "I will watch them Lils don't worry but I cant promise not to get into trouble."

Lily smiled sadly, shaking her head before walking up the stairs to the fireplace that would take her to see here best friend who she had not seen for four and a bit years.

"Ali?" Lily asked rushing towards her best friend who lay on a hospital bed staring at the ceiling. As Lily reached her she looked down at her friend who she first met when she was eleven and Lily felt sick.

Alice's mouth was moving wordlessly, her head was moving from side to side and her eyes were wide with panic and pain. "Oh Ali, how could someone do this to you? Oh Ali! I need you so much! Neville is such a lovely boy, he needs you too." Lily said tears running down her face; she reached down and rubbed her friend's cheek gently.

Lily knelt down next to her friend holding her friends hand tightly to let her know that she was still there. "Ali? Oh Ali I miss you so much! I wish I could get you out of this, I would do anything. I bet you can hear me Ali even if you can't understand. We all miss you, well when I say all I mean Remus, Sirius and I. James is gone now, and it's all my fault Ali. He will be back through, I hope. Ali I don't know what to do anymore, you were always the strong one for use weren't you, oh Ali I miss you so much. But I have to be strong for Harry, Neville and Bud. You don't know do you? Oh Ali it's wonderful, I am having another baby, a girl this time, I bet you would love to see her. You were an amazing mother and I know you still are. I will get you out of this Ali you were always there for me and now I will be for you. Alice Longbottom I will heal you if it's the last thing I do." 

Tears run down Lily's face but she did not stop talking to her friend, it was only when the healer came in a told Lily she had to go Lily stopped talking. She kissed her friends hand before leaving her in the ward alone with her husband who was lying in the bet opposite her.

….

"What are you doing Lily?" Remus asked as Lily tried to drag a big cauldron into one of the spare rooms.

"I am going to make this my potion room if that's okay with you, I have applied myself to the ministry as a potion creator. They will pay me and give me new ingredients if I create new potions. This way I can still be at home with Harry but I can work."

Remus nodded and carried in the heavy cauldron into the empty room. "Of course it's okay Lils. It's a great idea but you know you don't have to work."

"I know. But I need something to do, I hate dong nothing, my old job as an auror has gone out the window and I don't want it anymore. I want to make a difference to the world," Lily said the last bit quietly and Remus hugged her knowing she wanted to help James and Alice.

"I know you will do amazing Lils, good luck" Lily smiled and hugged her friend "Now do you need anymore help carrying things, we don't want anything hurting little bud in there." Remus said grinning making Lily laugh.

"Sure, it's all downstairs, come on then!"

Months passed and Lily felt like she was getting closer to her complete potion, it was to heal insanity caused by curses. But when the days got hotter and longer Sirius and Remus stopped her for Buds, health. She was annoyed at the size she was getting, at seven months pregnant she looked like she was hiding a beach ball under her top.

Everyday Harry asked if his baby sister was coming out from his mummy and each day was the same answer. It was a hot summer's day and the family was outside in the garden, Lily was sitting in a chair watching the guys run after each other with water guns. Neville was also with them; he was growing more confidants by the day and spent half his time living with his godmother and godbrother, and the other half living with his grandparents.

Lily loved Neville staying with them, it was nice that Harry had company that was his age and also it kept him busy. The boy was kind and honest but within the few days Sirius had taught Neville the innocent pleading look that Sirius had taught Harry. No day was the same with two Marauders and two five year olds and Lily. They were filled with work, pranks, laughter and humour. The only things missing were her friends and James.

"There's no escape Pup!" Sirius cried running at Harry with a water gun as Harry squealed and tried to run away but Sirius picked up the small boy and through him over his shoulder. Sirius grinned cheekily as he reached the small lake and chucked Harry into the cold lake.

"Uncle Mus save me!" Harry cried from the lake glaring cheekily from the lake as Remus pushed Sirius in from behind, "Come on Pup on my shoulders! We have Neville to catch now!" Remus called to his partner and Sirius sputtered for his team mate to save him.

Harry clung onto Remus his water gun held high looking out for Neville. They spotted his hiding behind a tree trying to make Sirius see where he was. Remus and Harry snuck up behind him and Harry squirted him with cold water.

"Padfoot!" Neville cried as Sirius sprang out to save his team mate, Neville jumped onto Sirius's back spraying Remus and Harry with his own water gun.

The adults ran around after each other with laughing boys on their shoulders spraying water from their guns at each other.

"Be carful boys!" Lily yelled from her seat as she got up and made her way back to the house carefully. She sighed as she finally reached the bathroom; her bladder was getting worse and worse.

As she was washing her hands a voice that was all too familiar made her spin round in shock.

"Lily Potter!"

"No!"

But as she spun her foot slipped from the water that dropped from her hands. A blood curdling scream filled the house as Lily fell onto her back on the hard cold tiles.

Sirius and Remus heard her screaming instantly, they ran towards the house in full pelt the worried boy's right behind them.

Lily screamed again as she felt warm liquid seeping down her neck from where she had hit her head, put the pain was coming from her stomach and a different liquid was running down her legs.

Lily dipped in and out of consciousness as Remus and Sirius helped her up but the pain was unbearable. She felt and heard people talking to her but nothing made sense as she was lifted onto a soft bed.

She tried to call out but her words made no scene as the last thing she saw was Harry's swimming face looking down at her with a pale and worried expression.

For five agonising hours Lily was unconscious and the healers were worried that she would fall into a muggle coma.

"Mr Black we have to try and get the child from Mrs Potter otherwise there is a chance they both won't make it"

"No! She is only 33 weeks pregnant"

"I am sorry Mr Black but it is the only way. We need your consent as Mr Potter is not here,"

"Please!"

"I am sorry Mr Black but we have to try"

Sirius sighed with grieve as he consented for the procedure to go ahead knowing there was only a small chance that Bud will survive.

Lily woke with blurry vision feeling completely confused. But one this felt different, "Where am I? Someone please! Where is my baby? Where is Bud? Harry? Where is my son? Sirius!" Lily said panicking her vision slowly clearing.

Sirius sat on the chair next to her his head subdued; he looked up at Lily his eyes full of guilt. "I am so sorry Lily."

"NO! Sirius please tell me it's not true! Please Sirius tell me my baby is okay!" Sirius opened his mouth to speak but at the same time someone came rushing into the room hold a buddle of pink blankets carefully.

"Mummy! You okay! Look at my baby sister!" Harry cried holding out the pink buddle and Lily cried in relief but Sirius still looked subdued.

"Oh my baby! Both my babies, come here Harry hun let me hold her" Lily said joyfully holding out her arms as Harry gave her his baby sister, Lily gasped as the tiny baby opened her eyes to reveal big orbs the bright colour of violet.

"She is so beautiful!" Lily cried tears rolling down her cheeks as Harry sat beside them happily.

"She is" Sirius agreed, "Lily we need to talk in a bit," He said in a quieter tone so Harry did not hear and Lily nodded staring at her baby girl.

"Uncle Mus and Nev are outside in the playroom, they can't come in" Harry said but at that moment Remus and Neville walked in excitedly. Harry and his friend began talking at once and Remus sat on the chair to the other side of Lily.

"She is gorgeous! Look at her eyes, they are amazing!" Remus smiled looking down at the girl was in her mothers arms and Lily agreed.

"I think there is only one name for my girl" Lily said smiling happily. "Violet, Violet May Potter. For Poppy because Violet Poppy Potter is a bit of a mouthful. I only wish Jamie was here too. But anyway, Remy? Would you be the godfather?" Lily gabbled at Remus agreed delightedly as he held his goddaughter.

Sirius's eyes welled up as she said this and he said softly "You don't have to do this Lily"

"I know, but I want to, it fits." She said smiling at her daughter who was gurgling in Remus's arms.

**Hey, hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and liked my chapter, please R&R xx**


	12. Chapter 12

A cruel world

Lily smiled to herself today was one of the best days of her live, May the 24th, the only thing that could make it better would be to have James and her friends with her. Her baby was beautiful she had Lily's features apart from her eyes which were an unusual deep violet. She had no hair as she was two months premature. Her angle was sleeping softly in her arms after having her first feed.

Sirius knocked on the door gently before entering the room with a sad smile. "Hey Evans, how you holding up?"

"I am great thanks, what do you need to talk to me about?" Sirius looked at his hands rubbing them together.

"What do you remember?" Sirius asked his gray eyes piercing into her green ones. Lily shook her head, "I don't remember anything apart from going into the house. Please Sirius, tell me what happened."

Sirius walked over to her bed and smiled down at the sleeping girl before holding Lily's hand.

"Lily, someone was in the house and made you jump, and then you slipped on water that had fallen from your hands. You cracked your head on the sink as you fell but the fall made you go into premature labour. I thought you and Violet we going to die." Sirius admitted tears welling up in his eyes.

"I was so scared that we were going to loose you again, anyway they had to operate on you. Luckily you both came out okay but Violet also had to be operated on as she was so early. She is okay but you both have to stay in for a few weeks."

Lily nodded knowing that Sirius still had to tell her something. "Lily, the person who was in the house was James." Lily gasped and held Violet closer with a pained look in her eyes.

"Did he mean to hurt me?" She asked and Sirius nodded gravely as a single tear fell down her face. "Can he find me here?" She asked worriedly but Sirius shook his head "No we have put charms on this room and Aurors are guarding the doors, and we are going under the Fidelius charm for our house, I am the secret keeper."

Lily nodded gulping hard trying to hold down the ache that filled her. "Don't worry Lils, we wont let anything hurt you, Violet or Harry again."

…

"Mummy my head hurts" Whined Harry as Violet started crying again, "I know sweetie, go and see Uncle Mus, I think he has some headache potion"

Harry sighed and nodded leaving Lily alone with her crying daughter, "shh, mummy's here sweetheart" Lily said rocking the screaming baby Two months had passed since Violet was born it was a week until Harry's fifth birthday. Violet had grown a small tuft of jet black hair that was that was the exact same colour as Harry's and James's.

"Hush my darling" Lily cooed as she rocked the small child but Lily knew what was the matter. Violet had never met her father but she knew his voice from when she was in her mum's tummy now she was missing him.

After a while Violet eventually fell asleep leaving an exhausted Lily to see her son. "Hey Harry" She said watching him try and open the cupboard door with his mind. Harry turned to her with a hurt and slightly annoyed expression.

"Don't you want to be with Violet?" He said sadly and she hugged him knowing that the poor boy was feeling neglected. "Oh Harry, I am so sorry I haven't seen you much but when children are baby's they need more attention because they can't do things themselves. But big brothers are there to help and look after little sisters. Can you do that?" Lily asked and a smile grew on Harry's face.

"Yes mummy. Look what I can do!" Harry said excitedly and he stared at the door for a few minutes before it opened with a bang.

"Harry that's amazing!" Lily cried proudly as she hugged her son but a cry broke out from a few rooms away making Lily leave her son. But this time he came with her.

Harry lifted the baby from her crib and as soon as he held her she stopped crying, Violet grabbed hold of his finger in her tiny fist and held it as she fell asleep. Lily's heart surged as she watched her children bond before grapping a wizard's camera and taking a secret picture of them both.

….

"SURPRISE!" Yelled the garden as Harry was lead in by Remus with his eyes closed. Harry's jaw dropped as he opened his eyes. It was filled with all his friends and some of his parent's friends; tables were filled with food, drinks and snacks. A huge pile of presents lay stacked up but best of the entire garden was filled with Harry's favourite activities.

A large inflated adventure course was in the middle, a junior quidditch game was going on; a large trampoline was there as well as a ball pit, pony rides and go-kart race track.

"Is this all for my party?" Harry asked not quite believing it as the three adults smiled; after all they had missed three birthdays. "Thank you so much!" Harry cried hugging the adult's knees. But a dark tall, skinny figure made them part as he walked down the garden.

"Uncle Sev!" Harry cried running up to the man who picked him up happily. "Hey kid, happy birthday" Severus Snape said warmly giving Harry a present, he did not smile but care shone through his eyes.

A few meters away Sirius scowled, he did not hate the man anymore after he saved Harry but he still did not like him very much. But Remus held no grudge against the man and greeted him warmly. Snape had visited Harry often since his rescue and the two got on well but he visited a lot more since Lily had been found alive. Snape and Lily often worked on Lily's potions together and at the moment they were still working on the one that cured insanity.

"Hawwy! Happy birthday!" Ginny yelled hurtling towards her best friend and hugged him in delight. "Hawwy! Come on the big float fing with me!" She said happily, Harry looked at Lily who nodded happily. The two ran off towards the inflatable holding hands.

"I had better go, I am in charge of tiny-tots quidditch" Sirius said eyeing the long queue of eager children.

"Same. I am in charge of the go-karts" Lily laughed, "Sev can you look after Violet for me? I changed her a few moments ago so you don't need to worry about that" Lily laughed and Snape agreed secretly pleased as Lily left Snape and Remus to talk.

The party was a success, Harry and his friends had a wonderful day that was full of laughter now they were all having some dinner before the afternoon got dark. Around forty children had come to Harry's party all of them friends of Harry's or children of Lily's friends.

"Thank you so much for my party mummy, I love it." Harry grinned and Lily smiled happily "I am glad you like it honey" Lily called over to where Harry was sitting with Ginny, Neville and a girl named Hannah Abbott.

No one noticed the bearded figure strolling down the lawn towards them. "Albus!" Severus growled as he came closer making everyone panic. Mothers and fathers quickly Apparated their children to safely before coming back to help fight. Lily ran towards Harry as Remus, Sirius and Severus began to dual with Dumbledore.

She reached Harry but as she turned to leave holding both her children Dumbledore put a strong shield around the four of them, forbidding them to leave. "Let us go Dumbledore!" Lily yelled stepping in front of Harry who held Violet with a worried expression but her wand held high.

"Well, if it isn't the boy-who-did-not-die, the Mudblood and the freak. You really are a stupid girl Lily, putting the Fidelius down for one day. Silly girl, now give me Harry"

"NEVER!"

"Then die!" The pair began duelling fiercely as Harry held his crying baby sister with a terrified expression. Remus and Snape were firing curses at the invisible wall with furious but yet scared expression but they just bounced off. Sirius had given up trying to use magic to bring down the wall he was now kicking and punching at it. He was screaming at Dumbledore to leave them only. Tears ran down his face as he punched again and again fear and pain etched into his face.

Aurors and guests were always trying to break down the walls but nothing seemed to be working. Lily was keeping Dumbledore away but she was getting weaker and as she failed to block a curse it hit her square in the chest.

Lily fell to the floor screaming in agony and Dumbledore turned to the two children with satisfaction in his eyes.

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR GODCHILDREN!" Remus and Sirius yelled with fear plastered on there faces but Dumbledore paid no attention.

James watched the scene unfold with a slightly amused expression; he felt not desirer to help the group of people so he sat down and watched, no one played the slightest bit of attention to him. He could feel the other soul pushing fiercely at him but it was easy to ignore and push away.

It was only when the old man cursed the Mudblood James felt the other soul push into action. The love he had for those three people was so strong it pushed away the evil soul was pushed into dormant.

James stood up panting but this did not stop him from striding angrily towards the group of people. With the dark souls magic still flowing through him he was able to pass through the wall by just walking through it. Gasps filled the air and Dumbledore turned away from the children and towards James.

His hazel eyes were alive with anger as he drew his wand pointing it at the headmaster but the old man did not looked fazed he just smirked and rolled his eyes.

"James Potter, blood traitor, I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"To late by the looks of it." James shot a hex and Dumbledore who dodged it but an angry dual started that replaced the first one. With the magic use from both souls James was winning easily. He had Dumbledore backed into a corner of his own shield. The old mans wand was in James hand.

The shielded popped letting the Aurors surround the old man. James ran next to Lily who was slowly waking up, Harry was on Sirius's back and Remus held Violet. They all stared at James with wary expressions but Sirius was the first to break the silence.

"Prongs? Is that really you?" He asked his voice breaking and James nodded smiling at his brother.

"PRONGS!" Sirius yelled throwing himself at James who hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much Pads." James whispered pulling away from Sirius wiping his eyes.

Harry looked at James warily not recognising him. "Are you my dad?" Harry asked staring at James who grinned at Harry nodding. The small boy looked at his godfather who also nodded.

A boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes threw himself at James and the father hugged his son for the first time in years and the loneliness that had filled him over the years melted away.

Harry clung to his fathers back as James turned to his second best friend. "Moony, I have missed you so much!" James whispered as they hugged warmly but without squashing the crying bundle of blankets.

"Its great to have you back Prongs. Do you want to meet your daughter?" James eyes widened as Remus passed over his goddaughter to James; his expression was filled with love as he looked down at his daughter. When James spoke she stopped crying and opened her eyes.

"Hello my darling" James asked his eyes sparkling with tears "What's her name? She is beautiful" He asked still not taking his eyes off his daughter.

"Violet. Violet May Potter" Lily said with a small voice. James turned to see his wife slowly getting up with the help from Remus.

"Lily! Your okay! I love you so much…" Lily smiled her eyes sparkling with happiness looking at her husband with both her children for the first time.

"I love you too James. You have no idea what this means to me to see you with Violet and Harry." But she said this James shuddered and began to groan. Harry jumped off him instantly looking wary and Remus Sirius took Violet from his shaking arms.

"I-can't fight it, Lily-run! Please… I can't breath- he is coming." James said breathing heavily falling to his knees. Lily looked at Sirius and Remus with a scared expression. Sirius put a comforting hand on James shoulder not knowing what to do.

"Prongs?"

Remus's head shot up his face lit up. "That's it! I can't believe we didn't think of it! James! You need to turn into Prongs so you can give yourself up!"

"That's it! Prongs quickly." But James eyes had already begun to darken. But Lily kneed in front of James who was hunched over on the ground. She put her hand on his chin and lifted up his face so he was looking at her. His eyes were slowly darkening and his face was scrunched up with pain and concatenation as he tried to fight the other soul.

"Jamie? Jamie listen, you have to fight this, you have to turn into Prongs so you can hand yourself in. You have to fight this Jamie. I know you can do this. For Harry, for Violet, for me. For Moony and Padfoot. Please James, fight this, I know you can. Think about those happy memories we have had, don't forget them. Jamie? Think about Harry being born, holding him for the first time, holding Violet, telling you I was pregnant, our wedding day. Please Jamie fight this! Think about the first time we kissed, our summer at yours, nights out with Sirius, with Remus, pranking people, think about Hogwarts with Poppy, Amber, Sirius, Remus, Ali, Frank and me… Please don't leave me Jamie, I love you so much.

Tears were falling from the married couple as James eyes slowly began to lighten again. His breathing was hard and loud and his body was shaking but all he concentrated on was what Lily was saying and her beautiful green eyes.

"Lily!" He gasped falling into her armed before he started shaking harder. Suddenly Lily had her arms round a beautiful stag with large hazel eyes. The stag collapsed and fell onto the floor from exhaustion; Lily lay next to it stroking its head hoping that everything would be alright.


	13. Chapter 13

A cruel world

**Thanks for all your reviews xxx**

**The Mysterious AnonyMOUSE: Thank you for both your reviews but I cannot answer all your questions without giving away most of the plot. However I can tell you Voldermort will not be returning until Harry's first year. Hope you like this chapter!**

"I can't let them do this! Sirius please! Help me…I can't loose him again," Lily begged but Sirius shook his head at Lily who was crying curled up by the small lake.

"Lily, it's the only way. They have to try." Lily hiccupped and blinked back the tears, "But I can't live without him Siri, what if I loose him? What if Harry and Violet loose him? Please there has to be another way! We can't let them do this."

"Lils, it's the only way we have to let them try. We have to be strong for James."

Lily sniffed and got to her feet, "I am sorry, we do have to be strong for him and the kids, I just can't believe they are using this method."

"I know, I know. He is my brother and now he is facing a dementor." Sirius shiver and Lily hugged him. 

"I just wish I could have stopped them…"

_One week ago_

_After a few hours James got gingerly to his feet, well four hoofs, Lily was still next to him stocking him gently. The hazel stag nuzzled her hand and she knew he was telling her he loved her._

"Sirius! He is up!" Lily called to Remus, Sirius, Harry and Violet who were enjoying the remains of the party food. Sirius turned to look with a huge grin on his face and a few seconds later a great black dog bounded to the stag licking him. The two animals chased each other round the garden jumping over each other delighted to be united again. 

_Harry ran over to Padfoot and tried to clamber on his back but Padfoot shook him off. Harry looked at him Uncle with a hurt expression he had never shook him off before, but the dog got behind Harry and pushed him towards James. _

_A few minutes later the Stag raced around the garden with Harry clinging on to him, his small hands wrapped around his father's neck. Padfoot danced around the garden around them making sure Harry did not fall._

_Lily and Remus sat with Violet watching the two best friends play around with Harry. They laughed as the bold stag stood on the large dog's tail making growl. Harry was taking it all in his stride enjoying the time with his father._

_A buzz from the gate announced that someone was outside wanting in. Lily and Remus looked at each other with surprise as they were not expecting anyone. Remus got up to let the Stanger in who was wearing a muggle suit but holding parchment._

_"Good day to you all. I am here for James Harold Potter; he is to come to the ministry immediately to destroy his spare soul with the Dementor's kiss."_

"WHAT!" Remus yelled, anger flooding into his pale blue eyes but Lily just gasped as she began to feel light headed. She shock her head stumbling backwards but warm arms caught her as she was about to fall.

Lily looked up at the gray eyes of Sirius Black which were filled with concern. "What going on here?" He asked gruffly holding onto Lily shooting her wary looks as she tried to balance but her legs felt shaky and she felt weak…

"Lily, there was nothing you could do, he would have come with Aurors if we duelled with him, anyway he needs to kill the other soul, maybe this is the only way."

"I know but I just feel like we should have done more…"

…..

"I am not bringing Harry with us!"

"Lils! It would really help Prongs!"

"SIRIUS! I am not bringing my FIVE year old son to Azkaban to watch his father's soul being sucked out of him!"

"Lily, it will give him incentive."

"I am only going so I can do that! I will bring a picture of Harry and Violet but nothing more!"

"Lils..."

"SIRIUS! That's final!"

"Fine" Sirius grumbled rolling his eyes, before picking up the two photos which were on the coffee table. Remus had really wanted to come but it was decided someone needed to look after Harry and Violet so he agreed to stay.

Lily took Sirius's hand before one last wave at her family and she disapperated them both towards the cold prison. They both looked at each other warily before both said the same thing at the same time.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A bright doe and a large Labrador dog erupted from both wands; Lily smiled sadly as Sirius who looked at the dog with a pained expression. His Patronus changed when Poppy was killed; it had turned into her Animagus form instead of Padfoot.

"Good evening Mr Black and Mrs Potter. He is right this way" The Ministry official said leading them down a passage that was dark and cold.

With each step Lily took heart seemed to ache more, and her hands started to shake, this was when her husband would die or come home and Lily could not think about loosing him again. When they reached the damp room Lily felt her knees weaken. Sirius looked at her nervously putting an arm round her to steady her.

James was strapped to a metal chair, his wrists and ankles were strapped to the chair. He was glaring at his captures with his bright red eyes and when Sirius and Lily walked in he growled.

"You scum! How dare you! Mudblood and blood traitor! You make me sick! You all need to die!"

Lily flinched as he yelled at her but she just stood with Sirius staring at James with a pained expression. But then a thought struck James that made him smirk evilly. And within a few seconds hazel eyes appeared replacing the red ones. Lily and Sirus exchanged worried looks, they though this would happen but now it was up to James.

"Lily? Pads? What's happening?" James asked his eyes wide and Lily had to blink away tears, she kneeled in front of him her hand on his knee.

"Jamie, Jamie, I love you. Please remember that."

"Of course. I love you too Lily, more than anything," James said looking at her confused.

"Okay, so Ministry are getting rid of your new soul using Dementor's."

James nodded, he had gathered that much.

"But your new soul is fighting back; it wants you to take the Dementor's kiss." James paled and Lily grasped his hand. His hazel eyes were wide with fear and he started shaking.

"But that's why we are here; we have to fight him Jamie, together. I have brought some pictures to keep you strong. You have to fight this James it's the only way. And just remember I will always love you."

Tears leaked from James's closed eyes as his chest fell and rose rapidly. But when he opened they were filled with a strong determination and bravery that made Lily's heart melt.

"I have to do this, for Violet, for Harry, for you, for Pads and Moony. I am not ever missing another birthday" James said making a feeble joke. That made Lily smile. "There's the Gryffindor I fell in love with."

"Here are the pictures James" Lily said putting them in front of James so he could see them. The first one was of the full Potter family for the first time. Harry was on Prong's back as Prongs licked Lily's head. She sat in front of the stag holding her daughter. And for the first time they were caught in a single happy moment as a family.

The second picture had come from Remus's night stand; it was the night of the Valentines ball where James had kissed Lily for the first time. They were with their friends laughing and posing for the photo. Remus was with Amber, Poppy was with Sirius, Frank was with Alice and James was with Lily, just the way it should have been.

James was breathing heavily and blinking back tears but he still had the determined look in his eye. "James, you have to be so strong to fight him and that means having every ounce of feeling that he doesn't have. Happiness, love, caring, bravery, loyalty and knowing that you will always have us."

James nodded tight-lipped and Lily knew his other soul must be starting to fight back.

"Lily, I want you to know, if I don't make it-"

"Don't say that!"

"Lils let me finish, if I don't make it, and I know it's a high chance, I want you to live a full life. That means you need to love again, you need someone if I am not there. I want you to tell the kids I love them all the time and please don't let them forget me," James was now sobbing and Lily was hugging him trying to heal the growing emptiness.

"And I want you to grow old with grandkids running around causing mischief, I want to look down and smile at you knowing you did everything that you wanted to do. I don't want you to stop living life to the full just because I am not here. You need to be strong for the kids. Don't give up on Ali and Frank because I know you can do anything, please Lil, I love you, don't forget me. I love you more than life its self."

Sirius now had watery eyes at this exchange of love, and he turned away out of respect.

"Jamie, I could never forget you and I will do anything to make you happy. I will never let our kids forget you either. I love you too James, more than anything."

James looked down at Lily with nothing but love in his eyes.

"You are the best thing that has happened to me Lily, you are the most amazing, beautiful and talented women I have ever met. And I have not regretted a single second I spent with you. You are my world Lily Marie Potter, never forget it."

Lily slid off James and she hugged his legs her whole body shaking with sobs that were heartbreaking for James to here. Sirius turned back around and helped Lily to her feet but she was still sobbing more than Sirius had ever seen before.

"Pads, you are the brother I never had. You have always been there for me not matter what and I cannot thank you enough. There is just one thing I would like you to do for me. Please look after my girl and kids with Moony, they need you. I only wish someday you will meet someone who made you just as happy as Poppy did. I love you Padfoot."

Sirius nodded holding Lily up but putting an arm round her waist but she did not notice as she stared at James as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Prongs, I would do anything for you. Of course I will look out for them with Moony; I would have done even if you did not say it. You are my brother Prongs, I love you too and I will never forget you" Sirius said solemnly tears leaking down his face but he knew he need to be strong for Lily and James.

"Lily?" James asked his voice breaking and Lily shuddered at his voice sobbing even more but she managed to cry out.

"Don't leave me James! I can't live without you! Please don't leave me Jamie! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE!" Lily screamed struggling against Sirius's grip but he did not let go as one dementor floated into the room followed but lots of Ministry officials. Lily was struggling harder her eyes never leaving James's.

Sirius biting his lip and shaking but he stayed strong for James; he knew this is what he wanted. "I love you Lily, more than anything."

"LET GO OF ME! THEY ARE KILLING MY HUSBAND! PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU! NO, DON'T TOUCH HIM! JAMES! NO! I LOVE YOU JAMIE! PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! JAMES I CANT DO THIS WITHOUT YOU! LISTEN TO ME! I LOVE YOU JAMIE PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Lily screamed thrashing against Sirius but as the Dementor bent over there view was blocked and Lily felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She felt sick to the bone as the ugly creature lowered his head towards James.

Lily fell to the floor with Sirius as she screamed and screamed for her husband knowing he would not live. Sirius turned his head and the two adults cradled on the floor hugging each other, crying, needing James to be okay.

**I know you guys are going to hate me…. Sorry! I really am but I need this cliffy for the next chapter. Please R&R but no flames! Thank you xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

A cruel world

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, you guys are amazing, hope you like it xx**

"Mummy?" Harry asked climbing onto his mothers knees but she did not answer all she could do was stare ahead. Her eyes were lifeless and dull; she held not emotion on her face, she just stared and stared at the wall in front of her. As she sat memories played in front of her mind like a TV, her wedding day, her honeymoon, Hogwarts, her first date with James, her first kiss with him, there house, the laughter, the caring and the love made her want to cry. Inside she felt so many emotions that they made her dizzy but the pain that priced through her body was the one thing that made everything else go away.

Sirius looked no different he sat on the chair on the other side of James staring at his feet. He could not think or talk her was just numb. Harry was confused about what was going on and her worried that his mummy was okay.

Remus was looking after the two children at the moment but he spent all his free time at St Mungo's with Lily and Sirius. James was in a coma at the moment.

On August the 5th the Dementor killed one of James's souls but no one could tell which one. The dementor had killed one soul but damaged the other. This made James go into a coma as his body tried to protect itself. The healers said there was nothing they could do but wait until he woke and if he did.

James's body was weak from the Dementor but after a few potions from the hospital he was a good as new but nothing could cure or heal his mind and soul.

Lily had cried at first but after a few days she found there were no tears to cry and she had entered a cationic state that worried Remus even more. Sirius answered any questions asked and did what he needed to do but his face and voice were filled with pain and grieve.

"LILY!" Snape yelled bursting into the room making everyone turn around to him in shock. Even Lily who had looked at no one for the last two weeks, she looked at him with her brows furrowed.

"Shit, I am so sorry" Severus said cursing and looking down at his feet with embarrassment. He had visited a few time with other order members who gave there sympathy. But something caught Lily's eyes that made her curious; his eyes were excited and filled with hope.

"What is it?" She asked her voice dry with lack of use; the two other men in the room shared surprised looks but said nothing not wanting her to get upset.

"I was testing some of the potions you created to heal insanity and they work! Lily, they are using it today to bring them back"

Lily's face brightened as she heard this and her eyes filled with hope, she got up quickly kissing James's face as she left running out of the room whispering only one thing. "Ali."

Sirius and Remus got up quickly too bringing the children with them, they also were excited, Alice was there friend and Frank was like an older brother to Marauders.

The lift journey seemed to last forever for the group as they waited nervously hoping against hope that it would work. Severus said he would wait in the waiting room with the children as he did not know the couple well.

Remus, Sirius and Lily could hear Alice's panicked voice floating through the door and Lily's face shone with happiness.

"Frank? Frank? What's happening? Where is Neville? Where is my baby? Frank we need to tell Lily! We need to save them? Frank what's going on? Frank? We need to save Lils! Where is my baby?"

At her voice Lily ran into the room making Alice gasp, she was in bed sitting up looking around panicked. Frank was still in bed but he was being fed the potion.

"Oh Ali! Thank god you are oaky! Thank god! Oh Ali I have missed you so much!" Lily cried hugging her best friend fiercely as she cried into her shoulder. Alice still looked shocked and panicked but now she looked deeply worried for her friend.

"Lily what's happened? You look so much older! And ill! Where am I? Where is Neville?"

But Lily just cried and cried as her best friend rubbed her back soothingly.

"Neville is fine, he is with his gran" Sirius said hoarsely walking into the room with Remus, they both were holding back tears. Alice sighed with relief but she still looked puzzled. They too looked older and there eyes full of pain, and where was James? He was hardly ever not with his best friends or Lily and then in hit her.

"Please tell me James and Harry are okay! Oh please not my godson! Where are they? What's going on?" Alice cried looking at the three with concern and despair. She had never seen Lily this upset since Amber and Poppy died.

"Harry is fine." Remus assured her smiling sadly but Alice noticed he did not say James as well but did not want the press the matter. At that moment a groan came from the bed next to hers and Frank sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Ali? Alice? Are you okay hunny? Where is Neville? Where are we? What going on?" He asked staring at Lily worriedly as he shot Remus and Sirius confused looks.

"Neville is fine; he is with your mum. But I don't know anything else…" She assured her husband but looked at him worriedly.

Frank glanced at Sirius and Remus who were looking at Lily with a pained expression. There eyes were lifeless and filled with pain, it looked like someone had died… And then it hit Frank… James wasn't there.

He looked at his wife with grieve in his eyes, he was a good friend of James and seeing the strong fiery girl broken like this upset him deeply. But as a young boy of six ran towards his parents, his eyes were filled with happiness and excitement as he hugged Alice beaming.

Alice choked with tears as she looked down at her son who she had not seen for five years. She picked him up and hugged him in her lap, tears falling down her face as she stared in shock. "Neville?"

"Mummy"

Frank was at his wife's side at an instant, luckily Lily came to her senses and decided to leave the family alone, the healers would explain everything to them. Lily waited in the waiting room with Harry on her lap as she breathed in his familiar sent. What would she do without him? He and Violet were the only things keeping her going.

The only sounds were Violets heavy breathing as she slept in Sirius's arms. The rest of the group sat in stony silence waiting for news about James. It broke Lily's heart that Neville got to meet his parents that way and Harry's life was full of pain and sadness.

A healer came into the room and Lily looked up with fear, was James okay? "Mrs Potter, please could I have a word?" She asked smiling at her and the group. Lily nodded as Harry got off her lap and crawled onto Remus's, Sirius got up as well but Lily laid a hand on his shoulder to tell him he was find going on her own.

"Is everything oaky?" Lily asked at the healer who smiled sadly at her.

"Mrs Potter, it seems Mr Potter has taken a turn for the worst, his breathing became shallow and slow, and we managed to keep him alive but since it is his soul that is injured there is nothing we can do. And our tests proved that he may not last the night. I am so sorry Mrs Potter; I know this is hard for you."

Lily looked at her with no life in her eyes, she felt dumb, she could not think properly. "Thank you." Lily chocked out walking away from the room her eyes dull and dead. She wandered the hospital aimlessly as noises and smells greeted her but she could not feel anything.

Eventually she found herself in James room, his breathing was shallower but it was still going. She sat next to him as she held his hand whispering over and over that she was sorry as she watched the sky grow dark. A small knock at the door made Lily turn her head slowly as Alice came in looking heart broken.

"Lily?" She asked in a small voice as she walked in looking worriedly at the pair. Lily had gone back to staring out the window with no emotion on her face.

"Lils? Sirius and Remus told us everything, the healer spoke to them as well, she was really worried about you, and we all are. Severus took the kids back to yours; he will stay the night with them. I can't believe you have a daughter, she is beautiful. Harry and Neville are so big now and it breaks my heart about everything you have gone through. You are so strong; thank you for everything you done for Neville."

But Lily made no expression to show that she had heard Alice. She carried on staring out the window holding her husbands hand. Alice had never seen her best friend so broken; it scared Alice to see her like this. Lily had never acted like this, she cried and she was angry but she never this broken.

"Lily?" Alice asked again sitting on the side of the chair where Lily sat. Lily looked up at her with dead eyes and asked in a broken voice, "Why can't I feel anything Ali? Why can't I cry? I love him I really do! But I can't feel anything, I just feel dumb? Am I cold hearted like James said? Why can't I cry Ali? I love him. I really do!"

Lily sounded like a child that needed reassuring and Alice held back a sob as she best friend looked at her.

"Oh Lily. My poor Lily. I know you love James and he loves you too hunny, we need to be strong for him. He is a fighter, you know that. He will Lils, you just wait and see. I am so sorry for leaving you, but I am here now Lily, I am here now."

Lily stared at Alice for a second before staring at James. "Am I dead? Is that why I can't cry or feel? I want to die Alice, I can't leave Jamie."

Alice started to cry at her best friends words wishing there was something she could say but knowing nothing would help. So she just rocked her friend as Lily stared and stared out the window with blank eyes.

**Please R&R xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

A cruel world

**Okay, so I know Frank and Alice were attacked after James and Lily but I changed it in my story since I have changed so much already. In my Fic, Frank and Alice were attacked as they knew Peter was a spy and wanted to warm James and Lily.**

Thank you for all your reviews xx

**I am going on holiday for two weeks in Dubai so I wont be able to write for a few weeks, sorry. Hope you like this chapter!**

"Lily, she won't stop crying, I have tried everything, I think she needs you." Snape said handing the baby over to Lily who stared sadly at her daughter and she began to rock her. After a while she stopped crying and began to sleep softly.

Lily smiled at Snape who stared at the pair with worry. "Thanks Sev, this means a lot, where is Harry?" But a small boy came in after his Uncle answering Lily's question.

It had been a long night for them all, Remus, Alice, Sirius and Lily had stayed up to be with James encase he woke or took a turn for the worst. Snape had been looking after Harry, Violet and Neville with Frank at the Potters home. But since Violet had woken everyone up and it was six in the morning they decided that they would all come down.

"Daddy?" Harry asked his father who lay lifeless on the hospital bed. Remus picked Harry up and sat him on his knee, he knew he needed to warn Harry.

"Harry, you Daddy is very ill and he might need to go to another place. But I know he loved you very much and wanted the best for you. I think you might want to say goodbye."

Harry looked up at his Uncle with tears in his eye and confusion. "Uncle Mus? Why does he want to leave? Does he not want me?"

"Oh Harry, it's because he is really ill and he can't be here anymore, I know he loved you so much"

"Is he dying?" The adults looked at him is surprise but they decided not to treat him like an idiot.

"Yes Harry, he is." Remus said softly and Harry nodded acting wise beyond his years. Harry went up to his dads bed and sat down next to him.

"Hi, I am Harry and your son. I don't know you very well but Mum, Uncle Mus and Uncle Padfoot have told me all about you. I know you have seen me and been with me and I am glad you have, I just wish I could meet you properly. But I won't forget you dad because I love you."

There was not a dry eye in the room as Harry said goodbye to his dad just as he was meeting him. Harry crawled into his mums lap as she laid Violet next to her James so she could hug Harry.

The small violet eyed girl with a small patch of black hair rolled around on the hospital bed sensing someone was near her. She rolled around for a few minutes until she reached a hard object that was soft on the outside. Little did she know this was her fathers hand and she was touching it for the first time.

Her small chubby fingers curled around James smallest finger, the group turned around as a monitor started to speed up the beating sound. Lily buried her head in Harry's hair not wanting to watch and Sirius picked Violet from the bed with tears in his eyes.

Healers entered the rooms with confused expressions. "Excuse me please, may everyone leave the room for a moment, Mrs Potter? You can stay."

Sirius, Remus and Alice carried the children outside with tears in there eyes, rubbing Lily on the back as they left. Lily sat on the chair staring at the healers who waved their wands over James emitted bright lights. Lily just said there, why were they doing this? Could they not let him die peacefully? A healer made Lily look twice, she knew her…. Where was she from?

And then it came back to her… She was Ambers friend, they worked together, she came to Ambers one night when James and Lily came round… what was her name?... Emily… that was it…. Amber should have healed James, she could heal anyone.

"Lily? Mrs Potter? Lily?" The healer asked waving a hand in front of Lily and she came out her daze.

"Yes, sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Mrs Potter. Something has happened, something sudden," Lily felt her heart sank but she nodding waiting for her to continue. "James has made a surprising recovery, he will be waking shortly."

Lily's eyes widened in shock her mouth gaping. That was the last thing Lily had thought she was going to say…

"N, No? Really?" Lily said trying to get her hopes up, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. The healer smiled at her sadly.

"Yes, James will wake up soon"

"Thank you so much!" Lily stuttered as she looked at the healer in shock, the healer nodded and went outside to tell the anxious group the news. Lily gripped James hand tightly, noticing his breathing did sound steadier. She just hoped against hope that it was James in their and that one day soon they could be a proper family again.

…

"_POTTER! You are the most selfish and self-centred person that ever lived! I hate you! I wish I had never met you!" Lily screamed at him, she looked little over fifteen and her eyes were filled with anger and hatred._

"_Sorry Jamie, me and your father have to leave, there is a big case on at work. I love you sweetie. Have a great year." Elizabeth Potter said sadly waving at her son who walked to the barrier alone, again._

"PRONGS! You make me sick! How could you treat Lily like that? God I really thought you changed, but no. She disserves so much better than you and that cheap slut. Why an earth you would want to get off with that whore when you had Lily is beyond me but I just want you to know, we won't be around when you come to your senses." Sirius spat at James glaring at him like he had never done before.

"Go to hell Potter!"

"Just piss off!"  


"_NO!" Screamed the three year old Harry as his uncle held his skinny arm out to the flame that licked his arm. "NO PLEASE!" Harry screamed again crying with pain as he tried to get away from his sadistic Uncle. "Say it" His Uncle said smiling widely making Harry scream again as his arm get engulfed with orange flames. "Fine then! I hate my parents! I don't love my mum and dad! I hope then never come back!" _

"_How could you do this?" Lily asked with tears in her large green orbs, her face was filled with hurt and pain. "I knew I should never have trusted you, I was right about you all along. All you like is the chase from a girl!"_

"PLEASE DON'T LET TEM GET ME! PLEASE! Lily screamed struggling in the death eater's arms but James could do nothing.

"_To say goodbye to Poppy May, who filled many lives with hope, laughter and happiness…_

_"I really thought you were different James, I thought you could be the one for my best friend. I thought you loved her but you let her down. Don't come to Lily if you know what's best for you." Amber said with so much disappointment in her eyes that James felt sick with guilt._

_"Get away from me James, you disgust me." Remus said pushing James out the way._

"_Why don't you save me Daddy? Don't you love me?"_

"James? Please? Say this isn't happening, please James! Tell me you love me! Please Jamie, don't leave like this."

"I wish you would just die!"

"If you come near my best friend again, I will murder you in your sleep" Poppy growled.

"Stand aside Potter. It is not you I want, your blood is pure, tainted but pure. Step aside!"

_"Don't leave me James please, we need you. Harry needs you. Please James I know you hate being locked up but this is for Harry. We need to keep him safe." But James just growled with annoyance and walked out the door._

"_We are gathered here today to grieve the death of Amber White Lupin…_

"_Filthy blood traitor! I will enjoy killing you and your Mudblood girlfriend slowly!"_

"_Leave me alone James. Don't come near me."_

"_Why? Why can't I have a mummy and daddy who love me? Am I really that bad? I can be better! Please mummy and Daddy, please save me" Harry cried as he rocked himself to sleep holding his injured arm tightly._

James was surrounded by his worst memories. He could think of nothing else but the pain and misery that surrounded him. He could think of nothing else and slowly but surely they were suffocating him. James tried to call out but he could not muster the breath.

He could feel he dying but there was nothing he could do to stop it. But then he saw something, it was pure red just like Gryffindor, as he thought this more memories came to him, not all bad. The red light wavered around floating in front of his tantalisingly close. But every time he got close it seemed to float away.

A bight silver light seemed to light up the whole space that James was filled in. It brought him so much hope and love to see it, he knew he needed to grab on. He did not know how or why but for some reason it seemed to break through all the hurt and pain and brought him back.

….

"Lily?" James croaked, his throat was dry and vision blurred but he could spot that red hair anywhere.

As soon as his eyes opened arms flew around him and relieved sobs filled the room. He felt wet tears falling down his neck and he hugged Lily tighter.

"Lily, oh god! Lily I have missed you so much!" James croaked again smiling but he felt his heart ache. His mind was still filled with all those memories, the bad ones….

James pulled away his face filled with hurt and pain. Lily sensed him pulling away.

"James? Jamie? What's up?" She asked but his mouth was clamped shut and he shook his head. Lily looked up to her friends for help but Remus was the only one not looking surprised.

"Frank, Ali, Lily, Sirius, can you come outside a minute, Harry can stay with Prongs."

The group nodded leaving a grateful James alone with him son. Remus always knew what to do. James looked over at him son who ran a hand through his messy hair awkwardly smiling at his dad.

James chuckled to himself, he had done the very same thing when he was nervous, in fact, he still did. "Come here son" James said and Harry ran towards him happily, hugging his dad for the first time he could remember. James pushed away all the doubts and bad memories trying to concentrate what was in front of him. His son.

"Remy? What's the matter?" Lily asked looking back through the door at her husband.

"Guys, I think I know what has happened to James. Well obviously he fought the kiss but his soul was damaged too. That must have killed some of James's positive emotions; he must have been trapped in his own bad memories and emotions. That's why he was in a coma. I don't know what got him out of it, but we have to be carful near Prongs, I know he is back but he still is not fully recovered."

Lily nodded staring back through the door, watching her son hug his father. Lily wore a small smile on her face and for the first time in weeks she felt truly happy knowing everything would be okay.

**Please R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

A cruel world

"Dad! Come on! The match starts in five minutes! And you're not leaving me again! You are on my team!" Harry yelled through the house making James chuckle.

"I think Harry needs you." Lily whispered giggling and James groaned.

"Shh! He might hear us!"

"Mummy!" Yelled a voice coming through the house following Harry's call.

"Mummy! We you need to come, the match is about to begin!" This time Lily groaned,

"We never get anytime for us anymore."

"Come on old man, help me up. I am carrying three extra" Lily whined making James laugh, Lily was not comfortable carrying three extra children. It came as quite a surprise when Lily found out she was pregnant with triplets.

"Mummy! I have found you! Come on we need to cheer for Uncle Mus!" Violet said excitedly her long raven curls bouncing as she ran in. "Daddy, you should be outside with Harry now!" The three year old girl scolded pointing her finger at James with a good impression of Lily.

James moaned and buried his head in the sofa pillows. "Daddy!" Violet scolded climbing on his back making Lily laugh. "Daddy! Wake up"

She shook his shoulders with her small hands making James leap up. He grasped Violet under her arms and spun her around. Violet giggled holding her arms out like wings, she loved the feeling of flying but she was too young to go on her own broom.

"Come on Princess, I have a match to get to!" James said grinning widely as he raced out into the garden with Violet on his back and Lily following behind laughing at her husband's antics.

They found Harry huffing in the dining room trying to find James. "Dad! There you are! I have been looking for you for ages? Where have you been?"

"Come on little man no time to be huffy" James laughed picking his son up under his arm as he ran out of the house towards there small quidditch pitch. Harry had given up being annoyed at his father and started laughing with his sister.

"Prongs! Come on!" Sirius yelled to the figure in the distance carrying two children. Harry and Violet where now in hysterical laughter as their father panted his way down the garden to the distant pitch.

James set his children on the floor clutching his knees as he tried to regain his breath. Lily came up behind them laughing at her husband's unfitness, "Lost your touch Potter?" 

The black haired man turned around to her, his eyebrows raises "Unfit? I will show you unfit Mrs Potter!" James picked Lily up in a gentle bridal sweep so she was not uncomfortable with her pregnancy.

"James! Put me down! James!" 

But James ignored Lily putting her down on the bench next to Alice. Lily glared at him mockingly as she ignored him turning to her best friend who was giggling at the couple with her two year old daughter on her knee.

"Emily!" Violet cried running towards her best friend, Emily was only two but she was very advanced for age. "Vi!" The two girls hugged and sat down to watch the game begin. Emily had her mothers blue eyes and straight hair but it was chestnut nut colour.

Harry, Neville, Ginny, Frank and James where on one team. And Sirius, Remus, Ron and the Weasley twins were on the other.

Each month the three families' got together to play quidditch for the weekend, the teams often changing. James and Sirius shock hands before mounting their brooms with their team. Lily had not let them use bludgers until the children got older so on each team there was, one keeper, one seeker, and three chasers.

Harry and Remus were seekers, Ron and Neville were the keepers, and Ginny, Frank, James, Sirius, Fred and George were the chasers.

"Come on Uncle Mus!" Violet yelled from the stands as the game took off. James looked down to the stands so and dived down so he was hovering next to the benches.

"What about me Princess?" James asked winking and pretending to pout, but Violet just shook her head grinning cheekily.

"Come on Princess, cheer for daddy too!"

But Violet just shook her head again and stuck her tongue out at her dad, but as he pretended to give her a hurt look she yelled.

"Come on Daddy!" James sent her a grin as a yell came from above.

"DAD! Come on!" Harry yelled rolling his eyes at his dad who just told him to not get in panties in a twist.

…

"We are the champions! You are the losers!" Sirius sang dancing around the large living room making everyone roll there eyes.

"We get it Pads! And we did the first time you said it over an hour ago!" James said exasperated and the other people in the room laughed, Sirius just rolled his eyes.

"Jealousy, that's all I am saying Jealousy."

Remus snorted "I am not sure that's all you say."

"I'm Bored. Can we do something"

"Chase your tail mutt"

"Prongs!"

"Yes?"

But Sirius just rolled his eyes and pulled James off the sofa. "Lets climb a tree!"

"No"

"Lets go skinny-dippy!"

"No!"

"Lets raid a muggle shop!"

"No"

"Lets go floo-jumping"

"YES!"

"NO!" Lily said glaring at the two now excited men they both sent her pleading looks which she ignored.

"Remember what happened last time?" Alice asked smiling at the memory, Sirius and James both started laughing.

"That was so funny! We ended up in a muggle house that wizards use to own and the little girl thought we were Santa who came early!" Sirius said grinning, Lily smiled laughing.

"But then you two ended up in a Muggle jail and me and Poppy had to bail you out and erase the family's memories!"

"Details, details"

"What can we do this time Pads?"

"Prongsy my boy I have an idea but we need to be out of ear shot from this hormonal pregnant women. You two as well, come on Frankie and Moony."

"Bye baby, see you in a few."

"Take care Frank!"

"Will do hun"

"Bye Jamie! Try not to get arrested!"

"See you soon Flower! Have a fun girly night with Ali! Make sure those triplets don't get you grieve."

"Thanks James! Be back by morning!"

"I will be home before Harry wakes up!"

Then the door slammed shut leaving Alice and Lily in peace. They both sighed blissfully. "So Lils, when's the big day?"

"Two months, I can't wait to get these three out! They are so much harder than Harry or Vi!" 

"That's because there are three of them hunny."

"I know but my cravings are beyond funny, I feel like a whale and its so painful!"

"Well that's what you get for fucking James"

"Ali!"

"Yes?"

"Ugh! So are you and Frank still trying?"

"Yep, trying and failing. I think it's a sign."

"Aww don't give up, I am sure you will have another child soon."

"Thanks Lily"

"Anytime. Do you think you could get me some ice-cream?"

"Am I your slave?"

"Yes"

"I am glad I know what I am. What flavour?"

"The muggle one. Ben and Jerry's please, baked Alaska?"

"Sure thing,"

A few moments later Alice returned with a large tub, two spoons and a wide grin. Plus there was a large book under her arm that made Lily squeal with excitement.

"Ali! You have the Hogwarts scrap book!"

"I know! I haven't looked at it in ages!" 

…..

"That was awesome!" Sirius yelled grinning from ear to ear and James chuckled shaking his head at Sirius.

"Damn straight!" Remus said jumping on Sirius's back also grinning widely.

"I can't believe we abseiled down the side of the tallest building in the world!" Frank said his eyes filled with excitement.

James smirked "At least that's what they thought. Little did they know that it was a simple sticking charm."

"But the best bit was defiantly cursing those tombs in Egypt! Those museum Muggles faces!" Remus laughing making the others laugh.

"No way, the jumping from the really tall building into the lake was the bomb!" Sirius yelled as the others hissed at him to be quiet.

"There were sharks in there!" Frank exclaimed grinning at the memory.

"All the more fun Frankie! Welcome to the Marauders!" James said slapping him on the back.

"Now come on before we the women up" James said as they creped into the kitchen but four figures ran towards there knees.

"Too late, I think the kids are up" Sirius said picking Violet up and spinning her round much to her delight.


	17. Chapter 17

A cruel world

"So James, what's this for?" Lily asked, her eyebrows raised, and a cheeky pout on her lips. James chuckled, she knew him too well. He had planned her Romanic picnic in Paris and they stayed there for the weekend. At the moment they we watching the sun set over Paris eating dinner on their balcony.

"Cant I have a romantic week end with my wife?"

"You could, but you are forgetting something. I can read you like a book. You want to tell me something."

"Lily, you always assume the worst of me"

"Come on James, you can tell me."

James looked up at Lily with his hazel eyes glistening with sorrow. Lily felt her heart rate beginning to speed up, what an earth had he done? James kneed in front of Lily and clasped both her hands.

"Lily, the Auror and Order need me to go away for a bit-"

"James! No way!"

"Lily, Listen. They think they have found a large band of death eaters in America; this could be a large threat to us. They need lots of us to check it out and bring it down."

"James that could take ages! Why can't they send someone else?"

"Baby, you know I am one of the main order members and one of the main Aurors. They need me. Sirius needs me too, he has already signed up. They think Bellatrix is behind most of it and Sirius is still sworn on revenge for Poppy."

"What about me James! I need you! We need you! What about Harry? And Violet! And your three children who are due in a month and a half? You have already missed one birth please don't miss three more."

"This wasn't exactly an easy decision for me! I know you guys need me but I will be home before you know it! Way before the triplets are born"

"James, don't do this to me again. Remember last time you left? When I was pregnant with Harry? I fell apart and I had Alice AND Poppy."

"Look Lils, I know how hard this is going to be but I need to do this. Or who knows who might die next. And it will be damned if it is you or the kids! I need to do this Lils, please understand."

"I understand why you want to do this James, but please don't leave me; I could not bear losing you again," 

"You are not losing me Lils, I would never do that to you."

"You can't promise that James and you know it. And if you can't promise that I can't promise that I will be here when and if you come back."

"Lils please don't do this-"

But Lily got up and left James alone, he could here her packing her things magically in her bag and by the time he walked back in the room she was gone.

Lily broke down crying as she reached the boundary's for her home, she could see her children with there uncle's running around in the garden happily. Could they really grow up without a dad? Harry had survived for four years but Violet had always known her dad and was a complete daddy's girl.

How would they cope if he died?

Lily walked into the garden in a daze she could hear James calling out behind her but she could only walk, she was scared if she done anything else she would collapse.

"Lily? Lily?" Remus yelled running over as Lily looked at him with worried emerald eye.

"I can't lose him again Remy, please! I can't lose him again" Lily gasped as she started to fall; luckily Remus caught her and conjured a chair for her looking between the couple with confused glances.

….

_9__th__ February_

_Dear James,_

_I hope everything is going okay where you are, I know you can't tell me much but please let me know you are okay. I miss you so much it hurts; sometimes I don't know how I get through the day. But Remus is keeping me strong for Harry and Violet. They miss you so much and it breaks my heart when they ask when you are coming home and I can't tell them. Ali is coming over today with Neville and Emily, the girls are growing so fast each day, I swear Vi has grown at least an inch since you left. Give my love to Frank and Sirius. Hope you all are well. I love you._

_Keep my heart safe,_

_Lily x_

_**12**__**th**__** February**_

_**To my dearest Lily flower,**_

_**Everything is going as well as it can be in these situations, I can't tell you much in this letter but I wanted to let you know that we got some new recruits! I miss you so much too but we have to be strong for the kids, speaking of them how are they? I miss them like crazy, how are Violets lessons? Has Harry flown lately? Is it possible to send a few pictures? How are the triplets? Please tell Moony that me and Pads miss him loads and we are so sorry that he can't be with us. How was his latest furry problem? Frank and Sirius send there love back and please send mine to everyone at home. I love you.**_

_**Keep my heart safe,**_

_**James x**_

_16__th__ February_

_Dear Jamie,_

_I went for a scan today at st Mungo's today and I decided to find out the sexes of the triplets. We are having two boys and a girl! I have enclosed a scan picture. We all are fine back here but we miss you. I have taken a few pictures for you, one of Harry in the quidditch shop trying to make me buy the latest broom (I did not by the way). I have one of Violet on the trampoline and one of all of us back here. Do you think you could send us a few back? Happy late Valentines, I missed you but the kids brought me a breakfast in bed which was cute. Emily, Neville and Ali are moving in today whilst you guys are away, she really miss's Frank, I think this is the longest they have been apart. I love you.  
Keep my heart safe,_

_Lily x_

_**21**__**st**__** February**_

_**Dear TigerLily,**_

_**Times are getting worse and I miss you guys more than anything, everything is getting to me and Sirius caught me crying yesterday. This is so much harder than we thought it would be. That's great new! I really can't wait to meet our children they look beautiful already. Thank you so much for the pictures they mean the world to me, I have enclosed one of me, Sirius and Frank. Each day I think of you and the kids and I feel stronger. I love you.  
Keep my heart safe,**_

_**James x**_

_25__th__ February,_

_Dear my dearest James,_

_You picture made me cry, but it also gave me hope. I know you can beat this James because I know you can beat anything if you put your mind to it. The house is so quiet without you and Sirius but Vi and Harry are keeping me busy, I don't know what I would do without them. Just the other day Violet made Remus help her dye Harry's hair green! She is so like you its unreal, she misses you so much, she is a daddy's girl alright. I love you James Harold Potter, never forget that._

_Keep my heart safe,_

_Lily x_

_**Dear Dad,**_

_**I miss you and I hope you come home soon, mum has been great but me and Vi miss you loads. I can't wait to see you. You will never guess what! Vi and Uncle Mus made my hair go green! Green! I was not happy but mum helped me get it out. Hope all is well, **_

_**Love,**_

_**Harry x**_

_Dear Daddy,_

_Mummy is helping me write this but I am telling her what to say. I love you daddy! And really miss you! I miss the pranks that you and Uncle Padfoot pull. I can't wait to see you! Are you home soon?  
Love you,_

_Violet x_

_**Dear Prongslet,**_

_**How are things? I hope you are looking after your mum and sister since you are the man of the house for the moment. Be strong for them and we will be home before you know it, I miss you Pup. See you soon!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sirius (The best godfather ever!)**_

_**1**__**st**__** March**_

_**Dear Ali,**_

_**I miss you, Neville and Emily so **_

_**much; I have just got the great news! I am going to be a daddy again! I am so happy, I wish I never left you but we had to. I promise I will never again. I miss you so much it hurts but I have to be strong for Sirius and James, l love you baby,**_

_**Forever yours**_

_**Frank x**_

**6****th**** March**

**Dear Harry, **

**Thank you so much for your letter, it's great to get a letter from you. I hope you are looking after Vi and mum for me since you are the man of the house now. I love you kiddo and miss you so much. I can't wait to see you and I will be home as soon as I can.**

**Love,**

**Dad x**

**6****th**** March**

**Dear my beautiful baby girl**

**How is my princess? I heard about your prank and me and your uncle Padfoot are very proud of you. I miss you baby girl and I will be home as soon as I can. Thank you for being strong, I love you,**

**Love **

**Daddy x**

_**9**__**th**__** March **_

_**Dear Frankie,**_

_**I miss you so much I cannot believe your not here with me. I am glad you are happy about having another baby; I told Lily and Remy yesterday they are so happy for us. I found out I am going to have a girl again! I think I will tell the kids soon. We all miss you so much and I hope you can come home soon. I love you!  
Forever yours,**_

_**Ali x**_

_11__th__ March_

_Dear Jamie,_

_Oh Merlin I was scared yesterday, I had a false alarm for the triplets, we had to go to st Mungo's and I was terrified that I was going to have them without you. But I think they knew it wasn't time. Please come home soon baby, I love you so much and so do the kids. _

_Keep my heart safe._

_Lily x_

**14****th**** March**

**Dear my beautiful Lily flower,**

**I am so glad that it was just a false alarm; the great new is that we can begin to come home! It will take a few days but I will be home before you know it! I can't wait to see you all; I love you all so much. Tell the kids I will be home soon. I am so excited, I love you!  
Keep my heart safe,**

**Lily x**


	18. Chapter 18

A cruel world

Lily collapsed in pain her face crunched up as she yelled. Remus and Alice were at her side instantly. The kids looked over at Lily warily not wanting to get too close to the yelling lady. Harry was extremely nervous, he had seen how close his mum had almost died last time and he was scared it would happen again.

"Remy, get the kids ready. I will go with Lily to the hospital now." Alice said steering the yelling Lily towards the fireplace with a slightly worried expression but Lily turned around not letting herself be pushed in the fireplace.

"I am not going without James!" She yelled but as she said this she clutched her stomach in pain.

"We are having my godchildren now Lily! Whether James is there or not! Now move it!"

Lily gave up fighting and waddled to the fireplace muttering darkly under her breath.

Remus and the children sighed in relieve as the two women disappeared into the green fames. "Come on kids get your bags, Lily is having the babies!"

The two small girls squealed in excitement and ran up the stairs quickly and Neville followed laughing at his younger sister and god sister. But Harry stayed back.

"What's up pup?"

"Uncle Mus, its not going to be like when Vi was born was it?"

"No Pup, that was a bad thing that happened but it wont be like that."

"Good, but I think I dad don't come home soon Mum is going to kill him"

Remus laughed "I think she will pup, I think she will"

"Thanks Uncle Mus"

"Anytime Pup"

….

"I am not having these babies without him!" Lily screamed at Alice and the healer. Alice rolled her eyes at the kind women who smiled gently.

"Mrs Potter, I don't think these babies are going to wait.

Lily screamed again and clenched Alice's hand.

"Mummy is Aunt Lily okay?" Said a voice from the doorway,

Alice span round to look at her daughter who was staring at her aunt with a shocked expression. "Emily Amber Longbottom go back in the waiting room now!"

"Sorry mummy."

"Mrs Potter. You need to cooperate, we don't want to hurt the babies."

"NO! I need my husband!"

"You really should listen to the healer Lils, I think she knows best."

Lily opened her eyes to see James at the door, his grin was the same crooked one she fell in love with, his eyes seemed to twinkle as he grinned at her but blood stained his clothes and was matted in his hair.

She gasped and tears filled her eyes "Oh Merlin James. What happened?"

"It doesn't matter at the moment Lily. What matters is that you get these babies out safely."

Whilst Lily nodded and took James's outstretched hand the healer did not look impressed, so she took out her wand and cleansed him. He shot her a grateful smile but their attentions turned to Lily as she screamed again.

"Is Frank okay?" Alice asked not able to wait and James nodded.

"Yes, he is outside he can't wait to see you."

Alice beamed and shot James a happy smiled.

"Come on Lils, lets get these three out of you baby!"

"Not helping James!"

"Sorry flower. Now push!"

A few hours later the rest of Lily's extended family were allowed on to see her. Lily had tears in her eyes as she watched Harry, Violet and James hold the latest members to their family.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet our eldest triplet son. This is Scott Remus Potter. Remus would you be his godfather? Ali? Will you be his godmother?"

Both excepted with smiles on there faces as Lily passed the baby with bright green eyes to Remus. He had a small tuft of urban red hair that they were sure would end up the same colour as Lily's.

"This is Eve Lily Potter, our second oldest triplet. Frank would you and Ali be godparents?"

They also agreed and held the tiny baby girl in their arms. She had no hair but her eyes were the same as James's. Hazel brown. She was sleeping gently in Franks arms as they smiled up at Lily and James happily.

"And finally this is our youngest, Charlie Sirius Potter. Sirius we would love it if you would be his godfather as Ali could be his godmother."

Sirius nodded looking glassy eyed as he took Charlie. He had bright green eyes like his brothers and a small tuft of hair the same colour as Scott's. They two boys looked identical apart from Charlie had a small birth mark on his foot.

"Well Lily and James, it seems like you have made more beautiful children. I have serious compition now" Alice joked holding Eve smiling at Lily who laughed.

"I don't think you will be getting anymore now. Five is defiantly enough."

"Mummy can I hold Charlie?"

"Mum can I hold Eve?"

"Aunt Lily can I hold Scott?"

After the children had held their latest members to the family Sirius, Remus, Frank and Alice took them home leaving Lily and James alone.

"I love you Lily."

Lily looked up from the triplets and smiled at James. "I love you too hunny. What happened out there?" James sighed and gave a pained look.

"We found a large group of death eaters camping out in America, gathering troops, trying to bring back Voldermort. It took us a while to infuriate them and break down wards but eventually we did it. We found they were planning to bring his sprit back and use it in another person's body. It was horrible. Then we got found out by a stupid mistake."

"Sirius duelled with Bellatrix on and off the last two days. Both sides lost people. Including Josh, remember him? Anyway we fled but they chased us through the country not caring what happened to Muggles. There was so much fear, and screaming. Someone always seemed to be screaming."

James shuddered and Lily put her head on James's chest. James stroked her hair as they fell asleep in each others arms.

…

"Good morning my Tiger-Lily" James said brightly kissing her on the cheek making Lily groan.

"No, make the sun go away" Lily whined making James chuckle. They had been home a few weeks but they had been sleepless ones. Harry and Violet had opted to say with Neville and Emily the last few days as they could not get decent nights sleep.

Whenever one of triplets seemed to wake the other two did too and it took them along time to get back to sleep. "I swear Vi or Harry were never this much trouble" Lily moaned burying her head in the pillows and James smiled.

"That's because there is three of them Flower."

"Shut it Potter"

"Yes Mrs Potter" James countered making Lily giggle through her sleepiness.

"We really need a holiday" James said randomly making Lily shot him a puzzled smirk.

"We have three new born babies, and you want to go on holiday?"

"Not now! But sometime, it would be nice."

"Maybe when the Triplets are three?"

"That could work! Vi would be six and that would be the summer before Harry went to school!"

"Wow, I feel old."

"You don't look a day over eighteen Mrs Potter."

"That's why I married you! I was beginning to forget."

"Funny."

"Yep it was!"

"Moving on. You should try it. Where are the triplets?"

"Pads and Moony have them. They thought we needed a break."

"That's nice of them. What do they want?" Lily asked sceptically raising her eyebrows at James who laughed.

"Now Lily Marie, that's not very nice."

"James,"

"Okay, Sirius wants a dog."

"WHAT? He is already one!"

"MUM!"

"Oh god, their back. Hide,"

"James get out of the bed your cold!"

"Shh! We are hiding!"

"It won't work!"

"Mum! There you are! I need to talk to you."

"Sure Harry, what's up?"

"Why is dad pretending to hide?"

"His age is getting to him. Ignore him."

"OI!"

"Well I was with Neville and we were in the garden then friends of Uncle Franks can round from work. They all stared at me and whispered. I hated it! Why can't I be normal!"

The red haired mum hugged her oldest son sympathetically and James ruffled his hair.

"You are normal Harry but people like that think of you of the person who defeated Voldermort. There will always be people like that but you just have to ignore it and remember who your real friends are."

"Thanks mum,"

"Anytime hunny."

Harry stood at the window staring at the large garden thoughtfully. James and Lily exchanged worried looks but an idea came into James mind that made him grin.

"Harry!"

"Dad?"

"You know my old cloak?"

"The invisible one?"

"That's the one! Well I was thinking, I don't really use it anymore maybe you might like it…"

"No way!"

"I would need it back sometimes and you would need to share it with your brothers and sisters as they get older but yes, it would be for you to have."

"This is amazing dad! Thank you so much!"

"Anytime, just look after it and use it wisely!"

Harry hugged his dad and mum and ran out of the room overjoyed.

"You spoil him Potter." Lily said smirking but James just shrugged. "He deserves it."

**Please R&R xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

A cruel world

**Sorry not updating, it's just I have been so busy with G.C.S.E work and exams. Hope everyone likes this chapter!**

"James? Sirius? Why in Merlin's name has Remy got a yellow foot?" Lily yelled with her hands on her hips looking furious, "Also! Scott said that he saw you two helping Arthur with that damn car!" Sirius snorted as James shot him a helpless look.

"You should not be laughing Sirius Black! I know about the plan!" She said darkly making Sirius pale.

"Which plan?"

"Operation dooms!"

Sirius glared at Lily and stomped out of the room making Harry and Ginny laugh. "Nice one mum"

"Thanks Harry, now can you and Ginny tell everyone tea is ready."

"Sure."

"Thank you!"

Footsteps echoed threw the house as six children rushed eagerly to the table. The two identical three year old boys ran to the table looking at each other with cheeky grins. Lily eyed them warily not believing the innocent stare they were sending her.

"You boys better not be up to anything,"

"Never mummy" The echoed making Lily laugh. Jamie and Scott were only four but they were evil geniuses in the making. They both had urban red hair a few shades darker than Lily's; they had big almond green eyes that radiated with mischief. Scott was the louder of the two boys, he was just like James use to be when he was younger but he was much sneakier and cunning. Jamie on the other hand was the brains of the two, the planned out everything making their pranks foolproof. He was quieter and was more thoughtful than his triplet and also quite modest.

"Mummy! Charlie and Scott messed my hair!" Eve wailed running into the room with tears running down her face. She glared at her two brothers as she went past them to her mother. Lily cooed at Eve and sorted her hair but she could not help but smirk at her sons antics. Eve was the middle triplet, she had the same colour hair as her brothers but hers was long and wavy, and she had James hazel eyes. She was the bossy girl of the house, she loved things to go her way but she also knew the difference between right and wrong from a young age.

"But I will get them back! Uncle Padfoot already said he will help me." Jamie and Scott looked at each other worriedly and began whispering frantically to each other making Eve smile and her hazel eyes twinkle.

"Mum! Tell Harry to stay out of my room or I will never talk to him again!" The seven year old girl called Violet said moodily sitting down at the table as Harry and Ginny followed looking slightly guilty.

"What did you do this time Harry?" Lily sighed looking at her eldest son with a disapproving expression.

"It wasn't my fault! Vi told me that she was going to take Hedwig! So I looked around her room and I may have accidently found her diary and started reading it."

"Harry James Potter! You should know better!"

"Sorry mum."

"It's not me you should say sorry to."

"Sorry Vi"

"Where has your father and mad Uncles got to now?" Lily said standing up and looking around the room with exasperation. The children shrugged the Lily rolled her eyes and started to dish up tea for her children and Ginny.

"Lily! Emergency order and Auror meeting, everyone has to come!" James said pulling on a coat looking slightly panicked. Lily looked up with surprise as Sirius and Remus came rushing in. The red-haired women waved her wand and vanished the newly made meal. She rushed over to the fireplace and began searching for the floo powder.

"What about the kids?"

"Snape?"

"Order."

"Molly?"

"Out with boys and order."

Lily sighed as she watched her children scramble to get ready. They really were good kids, it helped that magical children matured quicker than normal children.

"We could leave them here, Ginny and Harry are responsible." Sirius suggested but Lily shook her head. "I could never leave them alone."

"The meeting is in the Ministry so I guess we could leave them in the kid's area" James said doubtfully looking at his wife.

…

"Bye kids," Lily said waving worriedly as they walked into a playroom in the ministry. Harry looked at her with his green piercing eyes and he smiled gently.

"Look after them for me" Lily said and Harry nodded with a solemn expression. She took one last glance at her son as she mouthed the words I love you. Lily sighed to herself as she walked down the long corridors, she was being stupid. But for some reason she could not shake the ominous feeling that seemed to wash over her.

She was slightly late to the meeting but Kinsley just smiled at her and carried on talking.

"We have been notified that Dumbledore is in the country. We have reason to believe that he is after Harry before he starts Hogwarts." Lily clutched James's hand and he sent her a reassuring smile.

"But the more pressing matter is that Voldermort has been sighted and is known to possess animals and even people." Mutters flew round the room as Kinsley's voice echoed around the dark room.

"He was last slighted in Scotland but we believe he is also after Harry. We have increased the security of the grounds so it will be almost impossible for either to get inside since Harry will be starting in a few months."

Lily had to repress a sob as James paled slightly at the danger his son was in. Kinsley kept on talking but Lily was finding it hard to concentrate. Something was wrong. She was just about to whisper to James that she was going to leave when the large doors slammed open.

A frail witch stumbled in with terrified expression; she had a large dark bruise on the side of her face that looked fresh. "There has been a break in" She whispered clutching the side of the door to keep her upright, the Order stood up and moved towards the doors but Lily had already began to run through the open door. She felt sick with fear, James quickly caught up with her and they both ran full-pelt towards the place where their children were suppose to be. Remus, Sirius, Alice and Frank were not far behind them.

People moved out of their way when they saw the group, their faces were filled with anger, fear and worry. Lily skidded into the room her hair flooding out behind her as four children instantly hugged her. She noticed right away that he was missing; Harry and Ginny were nowhere to be seen. Her worse fear had become true Auror and Order members were filling in behind her as she heard Molly Weasley cry out with fear.

She looked down at her children not daring herself to talk as she knew she would break down. Sirius cried out with frustration as he kicked a door to let out his anger. James was next to his wife not wanting to believe it.

"Vi? What happened" Lily whispered and her oldest daughter looked up at her mother with pure fear in her eyes. "The old man took Harry and Gin" She whispered and silent tears ran down from her striking eyes.

Lily noticed red seeping onto Eve's white dress from under her hair. When Lily pulled back her daughter's hair everyone in the room gasped. She had a large cut running from one end of neck to the other. Lily stiffened with anger and she picked up her youngest daughter who was biting her lip to stop herself from screaming with pain. The red-haired women turned to the group who were watching the scene.

"Some of you the search the building for Dumbledore encase he is still here. We will be going to St Mungo's, start drawing up a plan of where he was last seen. We will be back as soon as possible, and then we can watch the memory of what happened." The group departed running in different directions leaving Molly, Arthur, the Potters, Alice, Frank, Severus, Sirius and Remus.

"Can you take Charlie and Scott" James asked croakily to his two best friends and Snape. They nodded looking grave and fearful. Charlie and Scott ran to their Uncles with tears in their eyes, they were scared and quiet which made Lily feel even more fearful.

Lily picked up her youngest daughter and James took Violet by the hand. Molly and Arthur looked heartbroken so Lily walked over to her friend and held her hand. "I am so sorry" Lily whispered but Mrs Weasley shook her head through her tears. "Its not your fault Lily love." Arthur smiled gently and pulled his wife away to talk.

"Come with me?" Lily asked her best friend and Alice nodded taking Lily's hand. They were seen to quite quickly the hospital, Eve was given a pain relief and the wound was healed quickly. The healers at the hospital seemed to think that the cut was caused by a muggle dagger, when Lily and James heard this they felt sick with worry.

Eve was unusually quiet throughout the ordeal; she sat with her hands on her lap staring at them as silent tears ran down her face. Violet had begun pacing with worry just like James usually did.

"Mummy? It's all my fault" Whispered Eve and Lily looked down at her daughter who was sitting on her lap in shock. She began sobbing furiously and Violet looked up from her pacing.

"It's not Evie, it's really not" But Eve paid no attention to her as Lily hugged her daughter tight.

"Can we see what happened?" Lily asked and Eve nodded stepping forward. James put his wand to his daughters head looking saddened. Lily reached for her enlarged bag and took out the pensive that she always had with her.

When James had the memory he put it in the pensive, he, Lily and Alice went in leaving the two girls with Frank.

"**I'm bored" Charlie whined sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed.**

"Me too" Violet agreed sighing with boredom. Harry looked up from his conversation with Ginny to his siblings. "Let's play a game then."

"Like what?" Scott asked looking curious.

"Hide and seek?"

"I'm in."

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Lets go."

"What about you Ginny?" Harry asked and Ginny accepted giggling as they ran around the large room whilst Harry counted slowly. Suddenly a muffled scream from behind the play door made everyone turn around.

"Stay down" Harry whispered to his siblings looking slightly worried. He crept closer to the door his hands ready to cast magic if he needed it. The door slowly creaked open revealing a tall, thin, pale man looking down at Harry from his half rimmed glasses.  


**Harry glared at the man who put him through hell for the first four years of his life.**

"Mr Potter. I would like you to come with me without a fuss." Harry laughed glaring at the man. "Why would I do that? Mum and Dad will be here for us in a moment, why would I ever want to go with you."

Dumbledore chuckled to himself putting a lemon drop in his mouth. "I am glad you are a fighter Harry, we need that to win the war. But you gave away key information you said us."

Harry cursed himself for letting Dumbledore know that there was more than one person in the room. "Now Harry come along, we do not have much time."

"Never."

Dumbledore sighed to himself, that boy needed to learn obedience, he would have to go back to the Dursley's for a bit then. Dumbledore noticed a scared whimper come from behind the large sofa, he strode over to it ignoring Harry's attempts to distract him. 

**Eves screams seemed to fill the room as Dumbledore pulled her up by her urban hair. Harry tried to hex the old man, almost growling with anger but Dumbledore just blacked them with a simple flick of his wand.**

Violet ran at Dumbledore, wanting to free her sister but he sent her flying backwards into a wall leaving her unconscious. Ginny crept towards her friend, unnoticed by Dumbledore checking that she was still breathing.

"Let her go!" Harry yelled trying to reach Eve who was now sobbing furiously but the silver haired wizard kept him at bay.

"I do not want to harm you or anyone Harry, but you need to come with me immediately."

"NEVER!"

Albus sighed slightly and pulled something small and shiny from the inside of his black robes. A muggle dagger. Harry leapt forwards trying to push Eve out of harms way but it was too late. Dumbledore had cut a deep wound down one sit of her neck. She was screaming in pain as Ginny pulled her away from the twisted old fool and Harry dived at the ex headmaster trying to punch him.

Charlie and Scott looked at each other in the small cupboard, knowing they should help, even if Harry had told them not too. They snuck up behind the old man who was glowering over Ginny who was holding Eve trying to quiet her.

Harry caught sight of his brothers, he gestured frantically for them to run but the two triplets ignored him. They leapt on the man who was trying to kill their sister and Harry inwardly groaned running towards them, hoping they would be alright.

**Dumbledore blasted the two small boys off him, they hit the wall leaving them unconscious just like Violet. He turned back to Ginny with a murderous expression.**

"Potter, this is your last chance, you will be coming with me either way. But if you do it willingly I will spare the life's of your friend and sister"

Harry looked at them both, Eve was sobbing clutching her neck, Ginny was shacking her head looking pleadingly at him.

"Fine, I'll come" Harry said glaring at the old man who nodded. "Smart boy. Now hold my arm" Harry gripped the old mans arm and Ginny let out a cry.

"NO! Harry!" She leapt at Harry clinging at his leg a second before they all disappeared. Leaving Eve alone with her waking siblings. 


	20. Chapter 20

A cruel world

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews, hope you like this chapter!**

"Ginny?" Harry yelled pulling his arm out of Dumbledore's grasp; he showed no emotion as he looked down at the red haired girl.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry yelled glaring at his best friend with shock and anger.

"I couldn't leave you" Ginny whispered looking round at the immaculate hallway. Harry breathed in trying to calm down, only just noticing that the older man had disapperated away leaving the two children alone.

"Oh god" Harry's pupils dilated as he looked around, his body started shaking violently, Ginny sent him a worried look.

"Harry?"

"Harry!"

Harry turned to her with a face etched with pure fear, that Ginny had never seen Harry wear before. The sight made her heart pound. "We have to go! Gin come on!" His panic rose as he pulled a confused Ginny to the front door trying to open it.

It was locked. The boy with jet black hair tried to open the door using the magic his parents taught him but nothing happened. Then a voice rang through the hallway making the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand on end. It was the voice that haunted him all his life.

"Boy!" Harry clutched Ginny's hand and stepped in front of her but she noticed his hand was shaking so hard she could not steady it.

Vernon Dursley had not changed much in seven years, his face was still purple with anger and his moustache still quivered but his waistline had grown a considerable amount. His fat lips rose into a sly smirk as he looked down at the two children.

"Petunia! The freak has returned and it has brought a little friend with him"

The thin women rushed into the room and her horse like features twisted in disgust as she looked down at her nephew. But then she saw Ginny and she had to look at the two children again. An emotion flickered across her face but she hid it before her husband saw. Then she gave Harry the disgusted look that Harry grew up with, etched back across her face as she huffed leaving the room to find her son.

"Your back. Did your freak parents dump you again?"

Harry was about to launch himself at the man wanting to hurt any part of the man he could get to. But luckily Ginny held him back, she didn't know who he was but seeing her best friend act the way he was sacred her.

"Who is he Harry?" Ginny asked clinging onto him like he was her life support.

Vernon's grin widened considerably. "Did the freak not tell you, I am his Uncle."

…..

"Let me see it" Ginny whispered, trying to see the swelling cut on Harry's cheek but he pulled away.

"You should not have come with me Gin; I left so you all would be safe. Not at this hell hole."

"I would never leave you Harry, just let me see your cheek, I can heal it."

"No you can't, our magic wont work I tried earlier. We are stuck here"

Harry regretted what he said at once, Ginny was always positive. She had risked everything to try and save her and now he was just being sharp and bitter to her. "I'm sorry Gin; I didn't mean it like that"

He felt Ginny curl up against him in the darkness, "I know." Harry sighed to himself and rested his head on the hard floorboards that were his bed for four years. His chest ached as he though about home. His parents and Uncles would be going crazy about him leaving with Dumbledore but he could not let them get hurt. Harry just hoped that poor Evie was alright.

Screaming woke Ginny up with a start, she looked around confused then she noticed Harry writhing and screaming in his sleep. "NO! Please don't hurt me! NO! MUM! DAD! Don't leave me…"

"Harry!" Ginny shook her best friend's shoulders and Harry woke with a cold sweat dripping down his back. His eyes were still wide with fear.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Ginny asked him worriedly and Harry nodded his head in a dazed manor. "I-I-I haven't had that dream since I was a little kid, Uncle Padfoot told me that I woke up screaming every night begging for my Uncle not to hurt me. I even dreamt it when mum came back but it's been years now." Ginny hugged the black hair boy as she tried to reassure him but the cupboard under the stairs door banged open letting light into the tiny space.

"Get up! Get up freaks! There is a list for you both!"

Vernon Dursley grabbed the two ten year olds by their hair and dragged them out, throwing them on the floor. They both struggled against him but he was easily the size of them both put together. Harry tried to punch his Uncle in anger but Vernon just laughed holding him away at a distance.

"Where are we? Let Ginny leave! How are you still here! Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Mus went looking for you!"

The man with tufty hair chuckled to himself as Ginny tried to hold Harry back with a fearful expression.

"I'm surprised you don't recognise it boy, it's the house you lived in. It's amazing what you can do with magic." Harry shivered as Vernon grinned maliciously at him.

"Now, this is for you leaving." The large man began to unbuckle his belt making Harry freeze with fear, his eyes transfixed with a fearful gaze. Ginny tried to pull him away but his hand was loose in his, and when she let go it fell back next to him.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed trying to push the boy with emerald eyes away from the violent monster. But he stayed motionless.

The first whip of the black belt made Ginny scream out as Harry fell to the ground still frozen in fear. His usually sparking emerald eyes were dulled and mossy and the man hit him over and over again. Harry curled up into a feeble ball, clenching his hands so as not to yell out. No emotion was shown on his face as Ginny screamed for him to run and hide.

"Get off him!" Ginny yelled trying to push the older man out of the way, away from Harry so he would come to his senses. But Vernon pushed her away easily throwing her to the ground as his face turned purple with rage.

"Get off me you bitch!" He yelled thrashing her a few times with the belt, when Harry saw this he seemed to realise what was happening around him. "Leave her alone!" Harry cried as Ginny screamed out as red marks etched on her arms and face.

He turned back to Harry with a lecherous smile. "The freak speaks, I was wondering if you were as stupid and worthless as your freakish family."

Harry's eyes darkened as the fat man insulted his family; he dived at the man trying to hurt any part of him he could reach. "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY!" Harry rawed pulling at Vernon's greying hair.

"You little shit!" The older man yelled pulling Harry off him with a throbbing vein in his forehead. He began kicking Harry till he was screaming, Ginny could only cry and scream for the monster to stop hurting her best friend. With every kick or punch that the man gave the boy Ginny could see a part of Harry's happiness that his Uncles and parents gave him die.

Finally the older man left the children swearing under his breath as he stormed from the house, slamming the door behind him. Ginny rushed towards Harry as he moaned in pain.

"Oh Merlin Harry! Are you okay? Please say you are okay! What can I do to help?" Harry fought against screaming out and ended up whispering "Ice, I need some ice."

Ginny rushed into the gleaming kitchen and opened the freezer in search of ice. Soon enough she found it and rushed back to find an unconscious Harry lying on the floor.

…..

Long red hair blurred Harry's vision as he woke slowly. "Mum?" Harry groaned as his aching body pulled him into a painful reality.

"Harry! Oh Merlin! Harry I am so sorry!" Ginny said her head in her hands as she sobbed. Harry tried to move but his whole body screamed with protest, he could not even feel him arm.

"Are you hurt?" Ginny looked at him increduacly, how could he be asking her when he was in such a bad state. When she just stared at him, Harry asked again with a growing annoyance.

"I'm fine" She said quickly not looking at him but Harry frowned, he could tell she was lying.

"Ginny." Harry said looking at her with annoyed eyes.

Ginny sighed and lifted her top up slightly to reveal a large dark bruise just below her ribs, and when she moved it was almost jerky when she tried to hide the pain. It looked like she had a broken rib.

"Never try to protect me again" Harry said, he could feel his beginning to droop but he stared at her with pleading eyes until she promised him. They he let sleep take over him.

Thankfully the Dursley's left Harry and Ginny alone for a few weeks, in this time Harry slowly began to recover. They were fed bread and water each day and if they were lucky a slice of cheese. Ginny had always had big homemade meals from Mrs Weasley and the change in Ginny's diet was very dramatic and hit her hard.

Harry on the other hand had never been a big eater since he lived on barely anything for four years no matter how much his mum seemed to feed him. So although he was often hungry he gave his food to Ginny knowing how hard this was for her. Not that she accepted it.

The days dragged on in darkness as the two were trapped in the cupboard only let out twice a day for the bathroom. The boy with raven black hair felt incredibly homesick, he missed his caring and doting mother, he missed his carefree Uncles and his energetic father. But most of all he missed his siblings, even though they fought like cat and dog they were as close as anything.

Would he ever see them again? He felt incredibly guilty, his parents and Uncles must be going out of their minds with worry. He only hoped that they would keep and sane head and they would find him and Ginny soon. Before it was too late.

What an earth did Dumbledore want with him anyway? He knew it was something to do with the prophecy but he no idea that that had to do with Dumbledore. And what would happen to Ginny? Harry guessed Dumbledore left her with him to keep him well behaved, it had worked.

Whenever Harry disobeyed the Dursley's or spoke out of turn they would threaten to hurt Ginny. So Harry behaved and tried to keep in check until he could figure a way out for himself and Ginny.


	21. Chapter 21

A cruel world

**Thanks for the reviews but just one thing, if you don't like my story. Don't read it. Don't flame.**

Lily sat in the large brown staring out the window, watching the four children running around outside. Her face was emotionless as she saw two other men chasing after her laughing children. She showed no pain or emotion, she blocked it so she children never saw how torn up she felt. Sirius and Remus acted happy and fun as always keeping the Potter children away from the fear of what may have happened to their older sibling.

Violet knew of course how everyone was truly feeling but there was nothing she could do so she acted happy for the triplets with her Uncles. James was going frantic trying to find Harry; he spent all his time with the Aurors or Order trying to work out where Dumbledore had taken his son.

"Lily?" The red haired women turned around to see her best friend walking towards her with a tiered and pained expression. Harry was her godson; he was part of the family. Lily stood up smiling sadly at her old friend.

"Hey Ali" They both sat down on the sofa watching Frank and his three children join in the game. "We will find him." She said staring at Lily with wide pale blue eyes, her voice was so confidant Lily wanted to believe it but if she was honest, she was losing hope. It had been just over a month now and they had no idea what had happened to Harry or where he was.

"Will we?" Lily's green eyes looked pleadingly at Alice giving away a slight expression of the pain she felt. Her son could be dead, and there was nothing she could do, even the Aurors were beginning to lose hope, it was a lost cause. No one knew were Dumbledore had gone.

Alice grasped her hand comfortingly as Lily repressed a sob. "I am so scared Ali" She whispered her eyes filling with fear and despair. "Harry will come back, I promise you." Lily nodded as Alice put an arm around her.

"I don't know what to do. It scares me Ali, he is my baby. I can't just sit here" Alice hugged her friend at a loss of what to say.

"And I'm scared about James, he never stops." Alice sent her a sympathetic smile. "He's just scared Lil, its how he copes." Lily nodded resting her head on her friends shoulder.

"Is Neville ready for Hogwarts tomorrow?" Lily asked, the question made her heart ache, Harry would have been going with him, he was so excited. Now he would start late.

Alice sighed and glanced out the window at her eldest child "He's says he wont go. Not without Harry."

Lily looked at her godson in the garden with new respect, it was the sort of thing Alice and Lily would have done with Poppy and Amber. He was a loyal friend to Harry. "He has to go though" Lily said with a slight frown.

"I know, I am going to try and persuade him tonight." Lily nodded still staring out the window, her children and godchildren were now playing a game of quidditch.

"Do you want to join them?" Alice asked, Lily needed to get out of the house; she had not left it apart from Order and Auror meetings and of course searching for Harry.

"I can't."

"Lils, Harry would want you to have a little fun."

"I know but I can't. If I smile or laugh it feels like I am a useless mother, I can't have a good time. Not now when my son is out there somewhere. I can't Ali I just can't. Everything just goes on! And it shouldn't! My Harry is missing and it's all my fault."

For the first time in a while Lily let her feelings out, as she sobbed into her friends shoulder. Alice sat with her as Lily talked and explained how she felt, the sadness that she had for her friend grew as she found out how scared and guilty Lily felt.

….

"Mummy!" Eve ran into the house and sat down on her mothers lap; Lily looked down at her youngest daughter and began playing with her hair gently. Lily's eyes were fixed on her daughters red curls as her younger sons ran in after her followed by their two Uncles.

For a second she saw the pain in Sirius's face when he saw her face but he covered it in a false mask. He waved at Alice and Lily before he sat down opposite them with Scott clambering onto his lap.

"Is Prongs not back yet?" Sirius asked looking around and Lily shook her head.

"Oh okay. I'll be going into the office tomorrow, so I won't be around." Lily nodded not looking at him, still staring at her daughter's hair.

Sirius looked at Remus frowning slightly, but Remus just shrugged and said he would make a start on tea. Then Frank and his children came into the living room followed by Violet who was talking to Neville in hushed tones.

"Hey mum" Lily looked up and smiled sadly and Violet before returning to Eve's hair. Everyone talked quietly amongst each other, gone was the lively atmosphere filled with laughter and pranks.

Suddenly the old fireplace filled with green smoke before a man with messy jet black hair stepped out with a grim frown. James's eyes had dark rings around them making him look years older than he was, his hazel eyes radiated the pain that filled him and his face was always set in the same grim frown instead of his normal cheeky grin.

"Hello everyone" He said with little expression in his voice, Lily looked up and the sight of him made her heart break, he had changed so much and it was so painful to see him to broken.

Greeting flew at him as Eve jumped up from her mums lap and hugged her dad's knee. "Hello Princess" He said smiling sadly, picking her up and walking to the sofa where Lily sat.

"Hey Lils"

"Hey Jamie" Lily rested her head on her husbands arm as she closed her eyes breathing in his familiar and calming scent. "Any new?" The green eyed women asked in a whisper, not wanting the answer to be the same as it had been for the last month.

"I'm sorry Lily." He said with a pained look, Lily still had her eyes closed but her face scrunched up with disappointment and she began to shake from the force of repressing the sobs that threatened to over come her. James drew soothing circles on her back as silent tears spilled down her face.

"Padfoot?" James looked up to see his best friend look up at him with a pained expression. "I'm coming in tomorrow and Remus might be as well, are you here on there?"

"Here" Sirius nodded solemnly as Scott somehow managed to get hold of his godfather's wand. Waving it in the air then flicking it slightly purple jets of light flew around the room, then they hit the bookcase making dark blue feathers erupt all over it.

Laughter filled the room as Scott looked stunned at what he achieved and Charlie slapped him on the back. After a few moments everyone stopped feeling incredibly guilty, they were laughing while Harry's fate was still unknown.

…

"Wake up!" Petunia Dursley screeched banging on the cupboard door, Harry and Ginny groaned as light blinded their eyes. She shoved a pate of two slices of bread and two glasses of water into the dusty cupboard along with a long list.

Harry muttered darkly under his breath while Ginny sighed putting a hand on her best friends shoulder. "Come on" They drank and eat the small meal then climbed out of the confined dusty space into the spotless house.

"Here's a mop. Clean the floor Lily" Petunia said throwing a mop at Ginny who looked at the thin women with confusion. Realising her mistake Petunia blushed and looked at the two children with panicked dull green eyes. She hurried out of the hallway muttering that the windows needed cleaned.

Harry and Ginny looked at each sharing a confused look before Ginny shrugged and began mopping the already clean floors. Harry grabbed a cloth and window cleaner then followed his Aunt into the living room. He did not speak to her at first, he just began cleaning the spotless windows.

"Why did you call Ginny mum's name?"

"Don't ask questions" Petunia snapped but Harry ignored her.

"Why don't you let Ginny go? She has done nothing wrong."

Petunia gazed at him for a second before shaking her head and turning back to her magazines. "You have the same spirit as your mother. That spirit almost killed her."

"Why do you hate my mum?" Petunia looked up at him with surprise and shock.

"I don't hate her" She said genuinely and Harry was taken by surprise.

"Why do this to me? To Ginny? To my parents?" Harry said, he was angry now; his aunt had never spoken to him in a way which was not disgust.

"I was always so Jealous of her, she had it all. The magical powers, the looks, intelligent, perfect boyfriend, great friends." Petunia spoke so quietly Harry had to look at her to make sure she was taking. She was staring at her shoes not looking at him, but her face was twisted with guilt.

"I hated her for that. We fell out when we were kids and I never forgave her no matter how many times she apologised. Then some of her lot come, they killed out parents right in front of me to teach her a lesson. She showed up at the funeral with Potter and her friends, I had no one but Vernon there for me, and she had friends who had never even met our parents there for her. All my old feelings came back. So when she tried to talk to me I ignored her, I blamed her for my parents death."

She sniffed; Harry looked at her with nothing but Pity. She had some serious issues.

"A few years later I had Dudley and I found out what Vernon was really like, I ran with my son. I ran away to Lily's, she was the only person I could go to, my friends would not care, they were shallow and fake. She was the only person who cared for me. I went to her house one night and I saw you with your parent and godfathers. It looked so perfect, I had never been so jealous of her so I went back full of self pity."

Petunia looked up at Harry through teary eyes, pleading with him to understand.

"It was easy to do what we done to you when you were younger. I thought she was dead and I was still so angry with her, when I found out she was alive I tried to run again but Vernon caught me, you see Harry I am as much as a prisoner as you are."

"But when you came back with Dumbledore and that girl, it reminded me so much of James and Lily. I begged Vernon to let you go but he wouldn't listen, he agreed too much with Dumbledore. But then I found this port key thing from Dumbledore and I stole it, I wanted to use it so I could escape with Dudley before Vernon brain wash's him. But it's only for one person and I can't leave with out him. So you take it."

She gave Harry a golden comb with tears now pouring down her face. "I am so sorry Harry, I never wanted this. Tell Lily I am so sorry and I don't expect and apology, I know I don't deserve one. I just want to know, is that girl Lily's daughter?"

Harry shook his head taking the small comb from her, "She is my best friend, and I have two brothers and two sisters at home."

Petunia smiled a half smile, "leave her then. The first rule of life is to look after yourself. No one else. Remember that."

Harry nodded and turned to go, he now looked at his Aunt from a different light. She was twisted and selfish but maybe not as cold hearted as he first assumed. He still had no idea how she and his mum were related.

"Ginny?"

The girl with long red hair turned to him with a half smile, but frowned when she saw Harry's expression. "What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head not looking straight at her; she began to walk towards him trying to hind the limp that Vernon gave to her yesterday.

"Ginny take this" He whispered handing her the small golden comb she looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"It's a port key" Her eyes suddenly shone with life as he said this making him feel more guilty about what he was about to do.

"Well hold on then!"

"Give me a sec." Harry left the room quickly and returned with several large bits of parchment. "Take these." 

The brown eyed girl frowned and took then cautiously. "What's going on?" But a jerk behind the naval alerted her that she was about to leave.

"Harry hold on!"

"I'm sorry Ginny."

"NO HARRY" But her yelled were deafened by the blackness that enveloped her.

**Hehe hoped you liked it! If you haven't worked it out the Dursley's work for Dumbledore. Harry was only behaving the way he was because he was scared of what they would do to Ginny. But with Ginny gone, the Dursley's might get what's coming to them….. **


	22. Chapter 22

A cruel world

Ginny breathed deeply feeling really sick as she landed on the cold marble floor of the Ministry. People began whispering as she looked around in confusion, only holding the pieces of parchment. No. Harry. She sat up quickly but her head began to spin before she blacked out.

"Ginny. Oh thank goodness! My Ginny! Are you okay sweetheart?" Molly said franticly looking at her daughter with pure relief as Ginny sat up slowly. Her mother and father were hugging her and a crowd of people had formed around them watching Ginny with different expressions.

"Mum!" She hugged her mum around the neck, so pleased to see her again. There were times when she thought she never would. Then she let go a scared feeling enveloping her, "Harry" She whispered tears forming in her eyes.

Molly and Arthur exchanged worried looks and Arthur picked up his crying daughter, so they could talk to her in privet. He was sure Lily and James would want to know what happened along with the rest of the Order but right now he wanted to know if she was hurt in anyway.

"Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" Molly said bombarding her daughter with questions but her husband put a relaxing hand on her arm to stop her. But Ginny was ignoring them both as she read the parchment Harry gave her.

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**I'm sorry that I did not explained things, its just I knew you wouldn't go. The port Key was only for one person so I gave it to you, I needed to know you were going to be safe. You have been amazing in the last month; you are truly my best friend always. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine just wait till I come home. I hope it will be soon. I will miss you, sorry for everything that happened to you, you don't disserve it.**_

_**Love Harry.**_

_**P.S please give the other parchment to my family.**_

Ginny's gasped as she realised Harry had given up his freedom to save her, and the tears began rolling down her face quickly as she told her parents between sobs what had happened.

…..

Lily sat clutching the letter from her son to her chest, silent tears poured down her face.

_**Dear, Mum, Dad, Violet, Eve, Scott, Charlie, Uncle Mus, Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Frank, Aunt Alice and who ever else is reading this,**_

_**I am okay; Dumbledore took me back to the Dursley's for some strange reason. They aren't the nicest people but I'm living. I really miss you all so much but I hope you guys are doing alright. We are back in the old house but my guess is that it is charmed to look like that but I'm not sure because we might be under the Fidelius. I am really sorry for every thing that happened and I hope Evie is okay now. I sent Ginny back on a single port key that Petunia gave me. Please don't get mad, I could not go and leave her so I sent her back but she did not know until it was all too late. I love and miss you all, please hold tight, I am trying to find a way out but it might not work.**_

_**Love you**_

_**Harry x **_

Everyone had read the letter but Lily had it back after, she never wanted to let go, it was like a calling helping hand from Harry. She was pleased that Ginny had got home safely; she heard that the girl had a few minor injuries but would be fine. Ginny was like another daughter to her but she could not help herself feeling disappointed that it wasn't her son that was coming home with her.

The poor girl insisted on coming to see the Potters and telling them everything she knew. And for that, Lily was grateful.

…

A door slammed as Ginny disappeared from the clean kitchen leaving Harry with a cold and lonely feeling. "Boy!" Vernon roared stomping through the hall way towards Harry who turned to him with a sly grin.

"What?" Harry said hiding a smirk, now that Ginny was free, he wasn't scared anymore, the worst that could happen was him getting hurt. And that didn't matter, not any more.

"Don't sass me boy! Where is the girl?"

Harry shrugged and looked at his Uncle with bright green shining eyes, "It doesn't matter, she is safe and away from you."

"Why you little!" Vernon yelled as his cousin and Aunt stepped through the door wondering what all the commotion was about. When his Aunt saw Harry her eyes widened with surprise, then she narrowed her eyes and started glaring at him. How could the child be so stupid?

Vernon pushed Harry into the living room; Dudley looked from his dad to his mum with a fearsome expression. He did not like Harry but he did not think what his father was doing was right, he went too far.

"Dad, leave him" Dudley said strongly but regretted it as soon he said it. Petunia gasped and Vernon turned around with beady eyes. "What did you say?" The beefy man yelled at his son walking towards him forcefully as Dudley cowered backwards.

Petunia stepped in front of her son with a scared but stubborn expression, her face showed the true fear that she felt for her husband. The sight made Harry frown; he had done the same things for his siblings, homesickness washed over him in waves. He missed them so much it made his chest ache, had his mum made the same movement when she stepped in front his crib.

"Leave them alone" Harry spoke with a deadly cold voice, it was way beyond his eleven years. Vernon turned away from his family with raging expression, his face purple and veins popping. He glared at Harry and pushed him forcefully back in the living room forgetting about his wife and son.

"How goddamn dare you boy! We have been nothing but good to you! We put a roof above your head! We fed you! And you disrespect us like this!" Vernon yelled gripping the front of Harry's top, but for the first time he wasn't scared. This man had made his life a misery and now he had snapped, he wasn't going to put up for this for longer.

"You treated me like a slave! You tortured me! You made me belief my parents hate me! You sick, twisted old man!"

The young boy with bright green eyes twisted himself away from his Uncles aggressive arms. He had never felt so angry, this man made his life a misery, he could have been loved. But instead he though about all the times he had been hurt.

Most children don't remember memories from that age but they were scarred on his memory forever. Nightmares still haunted him to this day.

Vernon dived at the boy, Harry tried to move but he wasn't quick enough, Vernon grabbed him by the hair and threw him to the floor. But being small and fast Harry sprung up and jumped on Vernon from behind pulling at his hair screaming at him.

The older man was worried now, something had changed. He needed to warn Dumbledore, the boy was mad. Unsafe. Vernon dragged the boy by his wrists before throwing him into the cupboard.

Harry banged his fists on the wall screaming out hoping for someone to hear him, to help him. But it was hopeless so he sunk down onto the old floorboards clutching his knees to his chest. Feeling more alone than he ever had in his life.

The days passed slowly and painfully, each second seemed to drag for the boy with raven black hair. He was only let out a few times and his food was limited to half a slice of bread and his insides were aching like made. Not to mention he was loosing weight so rapidly jeans were being held up by a piece of old rope.

Three or four days later he wasn't sure which, he heard a voice through the crack in the cupboard door. It was Dumbledore's. He could hear them talking quietly; it was too quiet to make out exactly what they were saying.

But then Dumbledore said something that made his heart freeze over. "Tomorrow. Then the boy will be out of your hands." Harry knew he had to get away, it would be almost impossible to escape once Dumbledore got him. The only question was how he was supposed to get away from this hell hole.

Harry lay awake listening to the sound of the house. He had thought of every way to escape but everything was ruled out since the bands that were forced around his wrists trapped his magic. The footsteps walked slowly and carefully down the stairs.

The green eyed boy could tell instantly that it was his cousin coming down for his daily midnight snack. Then a thought stuck Harry that made hope strike in his heart.

"Dudley?" The footsteps stopped as Harry spoke softly. He could almost imagine the look of terror in his cousin's face as Harry waited for a reply that could change his life. "Harry?"

"I have two sisters and brothers."

"Don't do this Harry." Dudley's voice trembled with fear but Harry knew it was the only way.

"My little sister Evie was hurt by Dumbledore. She is only four."

"Harr-"

"She is a triplet. My two brother's look up to me and my sister Violet needs me because I know she is scared. We are under threat by this evil guy and I am the only one who can defeat him. I miss them Dudley, they mean so much to me."

"I can't help-"

"My mum and dad love me. If Dumbledore takes me, I will never see my parents again Dudley. They risked their lives to save me. I have two Uncles who I want to joke with one last time. I want to laugh with my friends, I want I tell my parents I love them. Please help me Dudley."

He could hear Dudley stutter "I-"

"Please." Harry's voice was pleading and Dudley had never heard his cousin sound so desperate.

"What can I do?"

Relief flooded into Harry as he grinned to himself in the darkness. "Can you let me out?"

Bolts scraped loudly but then the door was opened and light flooded into the darkness. Dudley stood with a fearfully look on his face, he knee's were shaking and his eyes were wide. "I-I-I shou - shouldn't have done that."

Harry did not know what to say so he patted his cousin's arm to try and reassure him. "Can you get these bands of me?" Harry said hopefully but Dudley shook his head.

Harry looked around wondering how he could get out. "You can come with us, and your mum. I know people who could keep you safe. Away from him. Just help me find a way out."

Dudley shook his head again, Harry wanted to groan with frustration but luckily he didn't. "Mum wouldn't leave him. I don't know why but she loves him. I can't leave mum."

Harry had no clue how anyone could love Vernon but he could see why his cousin stood by his mum. He would do the same from his mother. The boy with jet black hair looked around the darkened house, the windows were unbreakable, the doors were sealed shut, and everything was charmed magically so Harry could not escape.

Only his aunt, Uncle and cousin were able to open the doors and windows. Wait, could Dudley open the door. "Dudley! Could you open the front door?" The over weight boy shook his head get again. Just as Harry was about to give up hope Dudley spoke up.

"I can open my bedroom window. It gets really hot so the old man gave me some power thing so I can open it." Harry's mind began reeling as Dudley said this; the only problem was that Dudley's floor was on the second floor.

Dudley and Harry walked quietly up the stairs to see if there was any way down. Vernon's loud snores terrified Dudley and Harry had to put a hand over his cousins mouth to stop him from squealing out.

The drop down was longer than Harry expected, from the darkness he could only just see the grass. There was an old vine crawling up the side of the house but it looked too unstable to climb down. But about a meter away was the black water pipe, it looked safe but he would have to be careful.

"You can't do it." Dudley whispered, guessing what Harry was thinking.

"I have to."

Harry turned to the boy with blonde hair. "Have this." He took a pendant that he wore on a string around his neck. It had a strange rune on it with jumbled up letters running along the side. "It's to keep you safe. My mum gave one to each of my siblings. I want you to have it. It works because I would be in a heck of a worse state if I had not had it." Harry handed it to Dudley who gazed open mouthed at it.

"We will come for you. I promise." Harry turned to the window and edged out of it carefully. He swung his right foot towards the pipe and held onto it slowly.

"Thank you." Suddenly Harry heard a loud crack that echoed into the dark night. Then he was falling, the darkness enveloping him. It felt like he had just run into a door as Harry sat up, he could hear the yells of his Uncle as he tried to get up.

Shooting pains shot up his leg as he tried to move and he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop him screaming. "BOY!" The fear of his Uncle made him push away the pain and try to ignore it.

Harry made his way towards the garden gate, with a half crawl and half shuffle. He opened the large iron doors and looked outside. His hunch was confirmed, they were no longer in privet drive, the house had only been charmed to look like they were. He was now in a shabby looking housing estate with graffiti inked across the walls.

A loud dog barked making Harry jump with fright, he needed to get a move on. It would be a matter of minutes before Vernon called Dumbledore.


	23. Chapter 23

A cruel world

"Lily?" Lily looked up at her husband and forced a smile. "James."

James stood on the stairs staring at his wife, wearing a face full of concern. The kids had just gone to bed and Sirius and Remus were out leaving Lily and James to talk.

"He stood right there. It was the first time he saw me. He told me he wished for me for Christmas." Lily's eyes were glazed over as she stared at the carpeted steps.

"We will find him Lily." James insisted but Lily just shook her head wearily. "It's been nine weeks James. He isn't coming home."

"You can't say that!"

"Face it James."

"Why are you giving up like this?" Lily looked up at her husband with a depressed expression. "Dumbledore took him. It's been nine weeks. The Aurors have given up. We should to."

"I can't believe it! Lily Potter would never give up on her own son who she sacrificed everything for!"

Lily looked at James with a broken expression. "It's been a month since Ginny got back. Dumbledore would have moved him now. We have no clue to where he is, anything could have happened. He might not even know who we are anymore. It kills me to think about the bad things that might have happened to him. He is an eleven year old boy James. This world is cruel. I know if we happen to find a boy, it wont be the same boy who got kidnapped."

She turned away from James as his stare seemed to look straight into her soul. "You were gone for three months. We found you."

Green eyes pierced James skin as he fought the urge to look away. "Yes, you did. But the things I saw and experienced, well put it this way, death was a relief." Shock fell over James face as Lily talked. She had never spoken about her time when she was kidnapped.

"We found you Lils. You're safe now. Snape helped us baby. You're fine and Harry will be to."

Lily kept on staring at James but her eyes glazed over with something that looked like pure heart ache. "Snape can't help now. I am so scared Jamie. Nothing can happen to our little boy Jamie. I won't let it."

Tears fell down Lily's face as she repressed sobs that threatened to overpower her. "It was about a month into it. It was after a god awful attempt for information. I began to give up hope. It was the worst feeling in the world. I met a girl that day, she didn't survive. It was so bad I wanted to die Jamie. I can't have my baby feeling like that."

James wrapped his arms around his wife rocking her as he whispered softly in her ear. James felt what was left of his heart break, his wife had been to hell and back and he had only just found out how bad it really was.

"I am so scared of disappointment James, and it hurts to hope. You only get let down."

James held his wife as he finally realised how she was truly feeling, it was heartbreaking but she need to do this. She needed to grieve.

"Mummy?"

They both looked up to see Violet standing on the stairs watching them with tears in her eyes.

"Please say it's not true. We need to find him! Mum tell me he is going to be okay."

Lily looked up at her daughter in shock, it was easy to forget that Violet was only seven. Most witches and Wizards matured quicker than Muggles but Violet was mature even for Wizarding standards. But seeing her looking so vulnerable showed how young she still was.

"Dad?" Her voice was just a soft plea now as tears fell down her face.

"Violet come here," Lily said giving squeezing James hand before she walked over and hugged her eldest daughter.

"I am so sorry you had to hear those things Violet. You have been so strong for us, but you don't need to look after us, that's my job, and I am sorry I haven't been doing a very good job of it."

Violet clung to her mum as she sobbed, "But from now on, no matter what happens. I will be here for you okay Violet. I will always be here if you need a talk or a hug."

"But Harry will come home, wont he?" Lily rubbed her daughters back after she whipped her own tears away.

"No matter what has happened to him Vi, I promise you, we will bring him home."

…

Harry sat down on the hard cold seat. He looked around warily before putting down his bag on the seat next to him. Assuring himself that he was safe Harry dropped his heavy eyelids and waited for sleep to envelop him.

It did not last long as I bang made Harry jump up in fright. He looked round quickly but relaxed when he saw older boys laughing, holding what looked like fireworks. When the bus came to a stop he got off quickly looking around.

The sign nearest to him said St Peters Street. That was no help at all but he guessed he was still somewhere in Leeds. The night was bitterly cold as he hugged his thin jumper close to him; the loneliness seemed to overcome him again as he thought of his home.

Harry shivered in the night, the constant ache in his heart sometimes made it hard to breathe. He had never felt this alone, not even at the Dursley's, at least they acknowledged him. It was like walking into a room and feeling completely invisible.

He could hear is stomach growl as he passed a chip shop filled with drunken Friday night partiers. The eleven year old boy tried to block out the glorious smell but it seemed to make the pain in his stomach grow.

"And then, he puked all over me. That cheeky basted!" A large group of young men came out of the shop laughing at the man who was talking. Harry tried to move out the way of them but since there was so many he got trapped in the crowd.

"OI! Watch were your going mate!" The man who was talking yelled as Harry fell painfully on the floor.

"Give him a brake Brad. Poor bloke has probably one to many." The group laughed again but one man held out a hand to Harry who gratefully took it.

"Thanks."

The man who helped him up smiled and nodded but then he saw Harry's face. "OI! Brad look here, he is just a kid."

They all swarmed around Harry who suddenly felt enclosed. Someone pulled at his hood and it came down so the men had a clear view of the boy with bright green eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry but I just want to go." Harry said trying to get out of the group but the man called Brad put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"We're not gunna hurt you kid. Hell you've had a beating, and you look hungry. Take these."

Tears sprang to Harry's eyes at the stranger's kindness. Not many people where that caring when you were alone in a big city. Harry took the mans chips that he held out.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Brad nodded looking at Harry warily.

"Anytime kid. Take care of yourself. Alright? Need any help and call me." Brad took out his card giving to Harry as well. He looked at his wallet for a few moments before pulling out a wad of cash.

"Look kid, you look troubled, you've had a hell of a beating and you look like someone has mistreated you. Take this and I hope it gets you to where you need to be. Take care."

Brad patted Harry's shoulder as he slipped the money into Harry's hand. A few others gave Harry a few notes before the walked away joking around together.

He was overwhelmed by their generosity. Harry had been on the run from Dumbledore and the Dursley's for over a month. Harry worked out that Dumbledore had planted him somewhere in Scotland with the Dursley's. Harry had hitched rides, snuck on trains but he had only reached Leeds, in any normal situation he would have gone to 7he Muggle police. But he knew Dumbledore would have tracked him easily. He learnt that out after a few days after his escape.

Harry was alone and in pain when he came across the police station, he remembered his mother telling him whenever he was in trouble he could go to the Muggle police for help. So he reported that he was kidnapped but then Dumbledore turned up claiming to collect Harry. He only just got away from the old man that time, there was no way he could go to the muggle authorities.

Since Harry could not Apparate, he had the bands on his wrists which meant he could not call for the night bus, Sirius had killed the phone last summer which meant he could not call and his home was in Sussex. Harry was stuck. The only thing to do was to somehow get back to London where he could go to Diagon ally and find help. Maybe with this money he could.

The chips were still hot as he ate them gratefully. A plan formed slowly in his mind as he thought of the possibilities he could do with the money. Firstly he needed to sleep, so he rented a small and cheap room to finally sleep in a warm bed.

_"Harry?" _

_Harry turned around and saw his mother yelling his name, screaming for him to come home. He tried to run towards her but every time he thought he moved he looked around and realised he was in the same place._

"Harry?"

_Harry looked up and saw his siblings join his weeping mother. They were looking at him like he wanted his mother to be so upset but as he tried to call out he realised he could not speak._

_Then he noticed bright red blood running down his sisters neck from where Dumbledore had hurt her. He was screaming for someone to notice her but no one did. Everyone was crowding around Lily trying to comfort her._

_"DAD! UNCLE PADFOOT! LOOK AT EVIE!" Harry's throat ached from his screaming but it made not difference._

Eventually Harry collapsed onto the floor from exhaustion but his eyes were still open, watching his family blame him.

Suddenly Eve hit the floor with a bang as her fragile body hit the hard pavement.

"Evie. I am so sorry."

Harry woke with a jump as he sat up quickly; a cold sweat ran down his back as he thought of his sister's tiny body on the floor. But he shook himself off; after all it was just a dream.

His backpack lay on the floor next to the bed; he checked it quickly making sure that his hundred pounds were still safely inside along with his stolen items of food and a mucky sleeping bag.

In his mind Harry had come to a decision, he would buy a train ticket to London then hopefully find out how to get to Diagon ally. It would take up most of his money but hopefully with a bit of luck he could finally get home.

"One Ticket to London Liverpool station please sir."

The man looked over his glasses at Harry with a look that reminded Harry of the goblins at Greengotts.

"Are you old enough to be travelling alone? Where are your parents?"

"I am thirteen Sir. My Uncle just dropped me off, he is a police officer and he got called in. My parents are meeting me at the other end of the journey. I have the money here."

The man looked down at Harry doubtfully but gave him a ticket anyway, his story did sound plausible but he did not look thirteen. Come to mention it, he looked rather ill, very thin with bruises on his face. But Harry was gone before the man could call him back.

Harry bought some food and drink from the local shop which he ate greedily as he waited for his train. He watched the families greet at the train station and his loneliness took over him again. What he wouldn't do to see his family again.

The train ride towards London was pretty uneventfully, with each passing moment Harry grew more excited as hope grew inside him. He still wore his hood and kept himself to himself, ever since he gave away his rune his health worsened. Harry was sure he had a few broken ribs and a broken wrist but after a while it was easy to ignore the pain.

"Excuse me?" Harry looked up and saw a smiling grandmother looking down on him.

"Is this seat free?" Harry nodded and moved his bag so she could sit down. Harry had never met any of his grandparents but if he were to imagine what they would be like, it would be close to how this lady was.

She was very chatty with a kind caring face, she talked about her family and how she was going to see them then she asked Harry what he was going.

"I'm going home." Harry said, even when he said it he could feel his face brighten. The lady looked at him warmly.

"You seem to have missed it."

"I wish I had never left." The women smiled again and patted his leg, as she lent towards him he could smell a faint smell of cats.

"I could get someone to get those bands off you. They must be trapping your magic."

Harry stared at the women in shock. "Are you a wit-"

"No dear I am a squib. But I know some people who could help you with that. I don't know what you have done but you seem like a nice boy and you probably don't deserve those."

"Urm thank you."

"No need to thank me. I am doing what any decent person would do. So would you like my help? My name is Miss Figg by the way."

"That you Miss Figg, but I think my family will be able to help, and I very desperate to see them"

The lady nodded with understanding "I get it dear boy, but if you ever need help floo me. This is my stop, take care."

She patted him on the shoulder before getting up and leaving the quiet train. Harry looked around and saw there were only a few passengers in his carriage. The journey was uneventfully as the green scenery flashed before Harry's eyes, he could feel himself getting drowsy after a while, what harm could a few minutes sleep do?


	24. Chapter 24

A cruel world

**I am so sorry its taken so long to come out, I have had loads of exams and course work so….. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Dinners out!" Lily called and four steps of excited footsteps ran down the stairs into the spacious kitchen. Violet arrived first with her jet black hair flying out behind her as her younger sister clung to her back squealing.

Charlie and Scott came down grinning at each other trying not to laugh. Lily cocked an eyebrow at them but they just smiled innocently at her, luckily for Lily she was immune to that smile. They all grabbed various dishes to take though into the dining room, Sirius and James came in though the back door.

"This smells great Lily." Sirius grinning picking up a big pot of pasta trying not to bolt from the room so he could eat.

"It's great Lils." James said hugging her from behind as he kissed her neck. Lily lent into him softly as she closed her eyes.

"I love you James."

"I love you to Lily. What can I bring in?"

Lily turned around to inspect the kitchen but all the dishes had been taken though. "Everything is taken, I will be though in a minute, let me get the plates."

"What any help?"

"I'm sure I can cope with some plates James."

He smirked slightly and followed Sirius though the door, a song came onto the wireless and Lily started to hum along as she got out nine plates without thinking about it. When the song ended she looked down and saw one to many plates.

She could feel her heart sink as tears filled her eyes but she blinked them away forcing a smile. It happed all the time; it was so easy to forget she needed one less place setting.

"I did that the other day, it almost broke my heart."

Lily turned around with a jump as she saw her sandy haired best friend, he smiled sadly at her.

"Oh Remy, you made me jump." Lily said putting the spare plate back into the cupboard.

"Come here" Remus held out his arms and Lily hugged him gratefully, she knew how much Harry's uncles were hurting to, they were his second dads.

"Thanks" The lady with bright red hair said as she pulled away from her close friend, smiling sadly.

Lily and Remus walked into the dining room and were shocked to see James hanging upside down by his ankles. Lily even dropped the plates in surprise. Her children were giggling as James was struggling from his bonds, yelling silently.

"Sirius Black what an earth have you done to my husband?" Lily said as Remus began to laugh next to her. Sirius sniggered as James waved frantically at Lily.

"Well Mrs Potter, Prongs here tried to seal some pasta when you and Moony had not arrived and we all know that's against the rules. We have to set an example." Sirius said waggling his figure at James who looked like he wanted to waggle a certain finger at Sirius. Lily had started to laugh now as Sirius stuck his tongue out at his best friend.

"Sorry James but Sirius has a point. You should know better."

James sent her an apologetic grin and a pleading look. But Lily shook her head.

"This is your punishment Jamie, sorry but you earned it."

Lily waved her wand and the plates that lay smashed on the floor rose up and fitted themselves together again. Everyone laughed again as pouted putting his hands together under his chin.

They left him there for a few moments to teach him a lesson but it wasn't till James started to play with his wife's hair from above her head she relented.

"Do you promise to wait next time?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows and James nodded eagerly making a cross over his heart to prove it.

"Okay then" She let him down and took the silencing charm off him. "Thank you Lily love. Sorry about the food."

Sirius huffed as he and James glared playfully at each other over the table.

"Mutt" James coughed loudly as Sirius looked outraged.

"Lady Antlers." Sirius coughed back slightly louder this time.

"Butt licker."

"Prancer."

"Canine."

"Reindeer."

But the boy's argument was cut short as Violet grinned cheeky and asked in a sweet voice. "Uncle Padfoot, do you think you could teach me that charm?"

…

"PRONGS?" Sirius yelled running though the house looking for his best friend frantically. He opened random doors as he ran checking in each for James.

"In here Pads!" James called and Sirius bolted into his youngest godson's bedroom. James was sitting with Scott as on the large red sofa as he read his son a bedtime story.

"Its Harry, he is in St Mungo's." Sirius said panting, James leapt up picking Scott up as he went as he and Sirius both ran towards the fireplace.

"Remus is getting Lily, Kingsly told me as soon as he got the call, he would have called you but I said I would since we work next to each other."

James nodded tight lipped as he and Sirius ran though the white wards of St Mungo's. Scott clung to his father wondering if it was true that his older brother was finally coming home, he had really missed him.

James slowly opened the door that the healer had directed them to; his heart was pounding furiously as he saw Lily sitting next to a bed with tears in her eyes. She was clutching a hand.

Lily looked up as she saw her husband enter the room with her son. James's mouth was wide open as tears filled into his hazel eyes also, he watched in awe as Harry sat up carefully.

"Dad?"

James bent over with tears in his eyes as he lent next to his sons bed staring at him like he was a ghost.

"I never thought I would see you again, I missed you so much" Harry said as James lent over and hugged his son firmly as Harry began to sob.

"No one is taking you away again. Not ever." James whispered as he pulled away clutching at his sons hand.

Lily wiped the tears from her eyes whilst Eve climbed into her lap smiling brightly. Harry looked up at his family and felt over whelmed by emotion, he was finally home.

"We missed you a lot Prongslet." Sirius said in a choked voice.

"But I missed you more" Remus said smiling brightly making Sirius glare at him jokingly.

Violet looked at her brother from across the room where she sat with her godfather, he looked so different. But for some reason she could not quite put her finger on in it. Her brother looked less pain and carefree but something was missing.

"Hey Vi, I missed you. No one pranked me and surprisingly I missed you wake up calls filled with water."

Violet choked a laugh as she ran over to Harry and hugged him fiercely. "I missed you to Harry, I am so sorry for everything I have done wrong. You should not have gone."

Harry held his sister and felt his heart ache for her, she had to cope on her own, he should have protected her. "Don't be sorry, it's our job to annoy each other but I am sorry to Violet."

Violet giggled slightly though her tears as she pulled away from her brother. But a knock at the door made everyone turn around; a round faced healer came in smiling.

"Hello Harry, can I borrow your guardians for just a sec?" Harry nodded and the friendly healer opened the door as James, Lily, Sirius and Remus all stepped outside.

"Is it safe to leave them alone?" Sirius asked hovering next to the door.

"Yes, we have Auror protection surrounding this floor and the hospital but you can stay with them if you wish."

"Thanks. Tell me about it later Prongs." Sirius said slipping inside the door. Lily clutched James's hand and sent him a heart filled look of relief that he shared back with her. Lily was just about to ask the same thing but Sirius beat her to it. Not that Sirius was watching her children she felt more relaxed about leaving them.

They all walked into the healer's office preparing themselves for the worst.

"Harry's injuries are quite sufferer but we are convinced that he will make a full recovery. His physical injuries are; malnutrition, dehydration, pneumonia, muggle flu, a broken ankle, three cracked ribs and deep cuts and bruises on his body."

James paled whilst Lily shook. "How did he come here? Was it by floo?" Lily asked and the healer looked at her with confusion.

"No Mrs Potter. A squib called Mrs Figg brought him in. She was quite distressed. From what I could work out she met him on the train but did not know who he was. Then later on Mrs Figg left the train before it broke down. I don't know what happened but a few weeks later Mrs Figg stumbled across him unconscious in a nearby village. She brought him straight here still not knowing he was Harry Potter. She was quite surprised when we told her. She said she was coming back but she needed to get a few things from home."

They sat in shock trying to absorb the astonishing information. Remus was the first to recover. "Sorry but I was wondering if Harry had any enchantments put on him? For his age Harry is very adapt with wandless magic, so we thought that Dumbledore must have cursed him somehow."

The healers frown deepened, then she pulled out what looked like a pair of hand cuffs from her draw. Lily sobbed loudly and buried her head into her husbands chest. The colour drained from Remus's face as he clutched forcefully onto the chair. Only James looked confused.

"What are they?"

"They are called Insidiae Magia; this roughly translates as 'magic trap' as you have guessed from the name they trap a wizard or witches magic. If that wasn't bad enough they slowly and painfully begin to pulled the magic from your core into these bands. They would have been impossible for Harry to get off himself as only the witch or wizard who put them on can take them off. Unless of course you have a band full of curse breakers standing on queue like we do."

"Shouldn't they be outlawed?" James said incredulously.

"They are. We have no idea how Dumbledore has theses but we can assure you that a team of unspeakable are on their way to destroy them."

"Is there anything else?" Remus said, he looked old and run down, older than James had ever seen him.

"No, we haven't had anyone question him yet as we knew that Mr Potter and Mr Black were Aurors and would want to do it themselves. However we have started him on his medical potions. He will not be able to eat anything for a few days while we restore his nutrition levels, heal his bones and cure his fever."

"Thank you." Lily whispered as she clutched the healer's hands.

"We are happy to help my love. The world is pleased Harry is back where he belongs. I know how you must have had a lot of heartache. I was the one who trained lovely Amber. It was a cruel thing for the world to take her so young."

She mainly addressed Remus as she finished her sentence. Remus forced a smile before leaving the room with James and Lily. It had been so many years but whenever someone mentioned her, it felt like it happened yesterday. The pain was always there. Never leaving. Never wavering.

Lily whipped her tears away before smiling bravely and walking into her son's hospital room. Wondering what had happened to her innocent son.


	25. Chapter 25

A cruel world

**I kept writing this and rewriting it to get it right, that's why it took so long. I'm still not sure about it but I hope you like it!**

The family laughed easily trying to put off the inevitable but it was too much for James.

"So Harry, what happened?" Harry looked at his father with fearful green eyes. He just wanted to forget what happened and move on but he knew he had to explain what happened at least once. But before he could speak the door slammed open and Neville ran into the room panting.

"Neville!" Harry said sitting up with a wide grin spread across his face, Neville's face lit up as he saw his best friend but then faltered when he took in what Harry looked like.

Neville hugged his friend and whispered "Missed you mate. We will get that old fool back." Harry laughed and high fived his best friend.

"So? How's Hogwarts? You are in Gryffindor, right?"

Neville laughed "I wasn't going to go without you Harry. But then Violet persuaded me to. But there is a saved seat at the Gryffindor table for you. I made sure of it."

"Yes! I knew you could do it Nev!"

Alice and Frank came in panting a few moments later, Frank carrying little Alicia and Alice holding Emily's hand. "Oh Merlin." Alice whispered as tears sprang to her eyes.

Alice sat with Lily as she talked with her godson. Lily held her friends hand though out trying to brave herself for what was going to happen. She would finally learn what her child had suffered though at the hands of her sister.

"Harry?" The boy with jet black hair turned to face his mother, every time he saw her felt like a relief. He was so scared that he was going to be taken from his family yet again.

"Come on kids, I going to the café to get some ice cream, whose coming?" Frank said picking up his youngest daughter as she clamoured to leave.

The triplets looked worriedly at their parents for support, they nodded smiling gently. Eve, Scott and Charlie got up following their close friend Alicia, knowing their parents need time to talk with their brother.

Emily looked around, Violet was her best friend and she didn't what to leave her at such an emotional time but she guessed that it would be harder for him to talk with more people around. "Come on dad, I'll take you. You will only get lost otherwise."

Everyone laughed lightly, until Franks smile faltered as he realised this was probably true. "Come on bossy boots." Frank said leading the younger children out of the room.

"Mum?" Lily turned to Harry with the same emerald eyes that they shared. "It wasn't Petunias fault. Sure she wasn't the angel aunt I should have had but she was as trapped as I was in there; Dudley to."

Lily's eyes brimmed with tears as she stroked her son's cheek, even when he had been mistreated and abused Harry still thought of others; he was selfless. "But hunny, what she did to you, no matter what mess she was in, she is sick in the head. And I hope you understand, I can never view her as a sister."

Harry hugged his mum "But they don't deserve this, no matter what they done before. Especially Dudley. If not for Petunia then for Dudley."

"I know Harry. That's why we have hit squads trying to rescue her at this very moment. Only Dumbledore is proving hard to get past."

Harry laughed dryly "Sound a lot like him."

"So Prongslet, how did you get away from the old codger?" Sirius asked making everyone smirk sadly.

"Dudley. He helped me escape. I just hope he is alright, that's where my protective rune is. I gave it to him, Vernon will go mental when he finds out, and I don't have a clue what he will stop at."

Everyone's breath seemed to suck in at Harry's words, everyone knew Harry was brave. But knowing Dudley had risked it all to save Harry made them feel guilty for hating the Dursley's so much.

"I thought that would be the hard part. But it turned out to be the easy part. I jumped out the second floor window and broke my ankle. I knew Dumbledore would be on my trail so I just planned to floo home. But then I found out we were actually somewhere in Scotland."

James felt his heart sink along side with Remus; they were in Scotland a few weeks ago. If only they had searched harder they might have prevented some of the innocent boy's pain.

"I tried to go to the authorities but Dumbledore managed to track me their, if I went to a hospital or police he tracked me. I don't know how but he managed to. But I got away from him when that happened. Since I did not know any wizard family's I had to find my way home alone. I was forced onto the streets since I had no money. I managed to hitchhike to Leeds but that was all."

The girls breath sucked in as Lily's eyes began to fill with tears again, the boys felt the urge to be sick. Neville grimaced and put a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

"On the streets, well, it was hell. I learned pretty quickly to stay off the main streets; that's where most of the trouble was."

Harry's face scrunched up as if he was in pain, his eyes slowly dulled till it looked like all his emotions were hidden.

"Harry? Harry?" Lily looked at her husband frantically but he shared the same confusion as she did.

"I'm fine mum. Sorry, it's just a way I learned to deal with emotions."

Lily openly breathed a sigh of relief but looked slightly annoyed. "You need to let it out Harry, not hold it in."

"Sorry mum. I will but not at the moment." Lily nodded holding her sons hand as she waited for him to continue.

"It was the hardest thing. I have felt alone before, I mean I spent the first four years with the Dursley's but at least they acknowledged me. On the streets you just became a piece of furniture. Always there but no one notices you. I met a guy a few years older than me and he looked out for me when he could. But I felt so alone. And it felt hopeless. I almost gave up hope on more than occasion."

No one said anything but tears began to fall quickly from Violets young face as she crawled onto her godfathers lap.

"I was walking down the street one night and a group of guys started having ago. Then they saw how old I was and they took pity on my. They must have been rich saw they gave me a hundred pounds before they left. So then I got a bed for the night because I was exhausted and the next morning I bought a train ticket to London so I could get to Diagon Ally."

James and Lily exchanged looks but said nothing and waited for their son to continue.

"I kept my head down and kept low profiles just encase, then I met a squib named Mrs Figg, she was going to visit her family and she noticed the bands on my wrists. She offered to help me but I just wanted to get home, at the time I don't think she recognised me. She just saw a boy who needed help not 'the missing boy-who-lived' which was really nice of her."

Lily felt grateful towards the women who had saved her son out of the good of her heart. But she was curious how Harry had gotten into such a bad state, the illnesses were because he lived on the streets but than did not explain why he looked like someone had used him as a punch bag recently.

"Well she got off at her stop and everything was going fine, until the train broke down. We waited for another train to pick us up and that's when I noticed them. I saw some death eaters searching around. They were kind of dressed normally but they did not look like normal Muggles. Anyway I recognised them instantly, but they did not see me."

Lily tightened her grip on James and Violet buried her head in Remus's shoulder.

"Who was it?" Sirius asked in a strained voice.

"Bellatrix and Rudolphus." Harry said and Sirius had to bite down a growl. Someone needed to finish his cousin once and for all.

"Are you sure they didn't see you?" Alice asked looking at her godson with worry.

"No, they would have tried something. I had my hood up and I kept out of the way but they were there for a reason. They were looking for someone. Anyway I didn't wait around so I headed to the nearest town to try and find a way back. I don't know where I was but it was quite a small town. I didn't have any money left so I was on the streets again. Only this time I wasn't as lucky. Ten other older guys beat the crap out of me and nicked the few things I had in my bag."

James clenched his hands trying to contain his own anger, how anyone could hurt such an innocent boy was beyond James.

"I don't remember much after that, just little patches of things. I remember laying on the street then being with Mrs Figg as she took me back to hers. The next thing I know I am here. It came as quite a shock when she found out who she saved. She is not excepting the reward though." Harry said with a chuckle.

Everyone smiled sadly; no one could laugh when they had just heard a story as heartbreaking as Harry's.

"Mum can I have some chicken or something? I am starving!" Harry said trying to lighten the mood.

"Sorry hun, Healer said no food for a-"

"HARRY!" A bur of red hair ran though and attached its self to Harry as he smiled slightly guiltily.

"Don't you ever leave me again Harry Potter. Never!"

"Hey Gin."

"You could have died!" She said sobbing, Harry looked at her awkwardly not knowing what to say or do.

Luckily Ron and Molly Weasley rushed in and Molly pulled her daughter of Harry, worried that she would hurt him.

"Oh Harry dear we are so happy you home safe and sound. We came as soon as we heard, everyone sends their love. Fred and George wanted to come but when I saw the Hogwarts toilet seat they wanted to give you I thought it best if they stayed put."

Harry grinned but Sirius and James both burst out laughing. "Thanks Mrs Weasley, tell them I look forward to seeing it. What's so funny?"

"Well Prongslet, that was the exact same present that your father and I sent Moony when he was in the hospital wing." Sirius said smirking at his friends.

"Oh yeah! Pomfrey confiscated it as soon as she saw it!" Remus laughed the mood lightening.

"My gosh! I remember that! Amber had a hissy fit when she saw that, something about germs and Remus getting ill." Alice joined in.

"I don't remember that." Lily said frowning.

"It was in sixth year, Christmas time. I had asked you out so many times that day you cursed my hands, they would not stop growing! That's why me or Padfoot never showed you. We were too busy plotting revenge!" Lily and James both laughed at the memory and Harry just smiled, he loved that feeling of home.

"So how you holding up mate?" Ron asked wearily.

"Been better. What house are you in?"

Ron smiled looking slightly relieved, "Gryffindor, Neville and I made the house elves but another bed in the room for when you came. It's in the middle of ours." Harry was touched by the gesture, sometimes he used to think everyone had forgotten about him.

"We bought you sweets." Ginny said wiping away her tears and putting the bag the best Honeydukes candy on the bottom of his bed.

"Thanks. I am really sorry about sending you off but I knew you would have never have gone if I told you." Ginny nodded knowing what he was saying was true.

"Oh that reminds me, I have some sweets for you also Prongslet." Sirius grinned pulling out a huge bag of Harry's favourite wizards sweets.

"Me too," Alice said winking at Lily as she got out a bag full of chocolate frogs.

"Honesty he needs more than sweets." Lily said shaking her head but she was not really annoyed, how could she be when her family was complete again.

"Me three, Sorry Lils." Remus said conjuring a mixture of Harry's favourite Muggle sweets. "But they are fruit flavours." Lily laughed rolling her eyes.

"Thanks guys." Harry said looking hungrily at the growing pile of sugar.

"This is from me and your siblings son, I will give you the rest later other wise you mum might just kill me." James added in a fake whisper as he gave Harry a massive size box of Bertie Beans.

"Mum? Are you sure I can't have some?" Harry asked with pleading eyes and a cheeky smile.

"Alright then I guess a few can't hurt, but let me double check with your healer first."


End file.
